Reverse of Arcadia: Wings of Judgment
by Luna963
Summary: Ayame is a girl with no memories prior to the Arcadia Movement. However, she will discover that the past never completely fades. With a war brewing on the horizon, she will need all her strength to protect those she loves. A novelization of Reverse of Arcadia, with a few twists. Yusei x OC.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Ayame is a girl with no memories prior to the Arcadia Movement. However, she will discover that the past never completely fades. With a war brewing on the horizon, she will need all her strength to protect those she loves. A novelization of Reverse of Arcadia, with a few twists. Yusei x OC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own Ayame Tsukino.**

**Character Descriptions:**

**Ayame Tsukino:**

A young teenager being cared for by Sayer at the Arcadia Movement with amnesia. She seems to have a past with Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan and Kalin Kessler. A past that which her and Yusei shared a close bond. She feels a sister-like relationship with Akiza because she was judged in her past based on her power to communicate with the spirit world, though that part is forgotten. She keeps her feelings to herself, which can sometimes cause more harm than good.

**Prologue**

Hit.

"You think you're so tough, do you?"

Smack.

Kalin barely registered the blows that he took, courtesy of the facility chief. He could barely feel anything at this point. He's been here so long that it's like he became numb to everything. He eventually fell to the floor and passed out. The chief scoffed at his state.

"Trash...He's passed out already."

Then the chief left the room. As soon as the chief left, Kalin began to hear a voice.

Do you want revenge? Do you want to make those who caused your pain to suffer?

Yes, he wanted them to suffer. He wanted Yusei to pay for his betrayal, and especially her to suffer for following him.

Yes, think about how they betrayed you. Think about how both her and your friend turned you in to save themselves. Think of how mad you were for their betrayal.

Yes, he was angry for betraying him. He remembered Yusei standing near a sector security officer who had a hand on his shoulder. He also remembered seeing her close by, so he knew that she had to be in on what he had planned. There was no way for her not to know what Yusei had planned. They told each other everything.

Do you wish for the power that can make them suffer for everything they've done for you?

Yes, he wanted the power. It didn't matter to him what he had to pay to accomplish it. As long as he got his revenge, nothing else mattered to him.

Then you shall have the power you seek, as long as you use it to defeat the signers, you may get your revenge on the ones who have wronged you.

Kalin became surrounded in a strange purple mist, before he disappeared. He later appeared near the old reactor with a dark blue and orange Duel Runner with four other people who wore cloaks like he did and similar dark clothes underneath.

Meanwhile, in the spirit world, duel spirits were being chased by monkeys. The monkeys used a strange staff to turn them into stone. They appeared near a throne that held an ape wearing dark robes.

"Ha ha ha…."


	2. Chapter 1 Calling for Help

**Chapter 1**

**Chapter One: Awakening-Arcadia Movement**

_Calling For Help_

Somebody…

Somebody...Please help me…!

In the Arcadia Movement headquarters, in one of the labs was a young woman who seemed to be sleeping in one of the tubes. She had orange hair in two high pigtails held in place by two sky blue bows and had forest green eyes under her eyelids that were closed at the moment. She wore the standard Arcadia Movement uniform as she seemed to be sleeping, but looks could be deceiving.

There were two other people in the room with her. One was a woman with the same Arcadia Movement uniform that she was wearing. The other was a man with auburn hair in a suit. The woman, Seria, noticed the brain waves were different than usual and turned to the man, Sayer.

"Sayer! A change has been detected in the test subject's body!" Seria informed.

He spun around to face her, turning away from the sleeping girl.

"What is it?!" Sayer asked, looking at the monitor Seria was looking at.

"See this wavy pattern?" Seria spoke, pointing at the monitor that showed the girl's brain waves that were moving in an abnormal way. "It's likely that the subject's communicating with the Spirit World."

Sayer turned to look at the unconscious girl who was showing signs of waking up soon.

"Really?! Then all of our research up to this point hasn't been in vain." Sayer replied.

Sayer then sighed and turned back to Seria.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Maybe it's time we put this one to work for us...Even if this subject can't use psychic powers, I'm sure we'll have a decent duelist on our hands."

Seria nodded and looked over at the sleeping girl starting to open her forest green eyes.

"Oh! The subject's eyes have opened!" Seria exclaimed, surprised.

Sayer nodded and turned to Seria.

"When our friend here is able to walk, take our little protege to her room" Sayer ordered. "But make sure no one realizes that this subject is not a psychic duelist. If anyone else finds this out, our secret might be leaked to the outside world."

"Yes, sir" Seira replied, nodding.

A Few Hours Later…

Seria was leading the young girl to a room within the Arcadia Movement. When Seria opened the door there were two beds and a couch inside. There were two boys already in the room, both wearing the Arcadia Movement uniform. One had brown hair and wore glasses while the other had blonde hair. Seria turned to the girl.

"This will be your room from today" Seria explained. "If there's anything you're not sure about, please ask these two guys. Other than that, here's a deck that you can use."

She handed the girl a deck, who took it but she frowned slightly that went unnoticed by everyone in the room. The girl could feel the emotions of all the duel monsters within the cards, and not all of them liked her.

"Since the deck has already been created, be careful not to mix the cards up" Seria spoke, breaking the girl out of her trance.

Seria then turned to the other two in the room.

"You'll be receiving your instructions from Sayer soon. You two better be ready, too!" Seria said, before leaving the room.

The guy with brown hair turned to the girl.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name's Okita. I'm sure we'll get along smashingly!" The brown hair, Okita, spoke. "We just got here ourselves, so I'm afraid we probably can't answer many of your questions."

The girl shook her head, telling him that it was alright. The guy with blonde hair then walked up to the girl.

"Some new blood, eh? I'm Liquid. What's your name?" The blonde hair, Liquid asked.

The girl smiled.

"My name is Ayame Tsukino. Pleased to make your acquaintance" The girl, Ayame, introduced herself.

"Ayame, eh? Well, good to have you on board" Liquid replied, nodding.

Ayame then sighed, wondering how her only friend in the Arcadia Movement was doing. Probably with Sayer, most likely. She's probably finding out about her room change from Sayer right now.

"What're staring into space for? You got anything goin' on upstairs there?" Liquid asked, noticing her faraway look.

Ayame nodded.

"Okay, what's that fella's name over there?" Liquid asked, pointing to Okita.

"Okita" Ayame answered, giving Liquid an odd look.

Yeah, that's right. It's Okita. All right, so where are we now?" Liquid asked.

Ayame frowned at that. Did she really have to answer that? It should be fairly obvious where they were since it's the only place she's been since she hasn't left this place much ever since Sayer found her outside the building with no memory.

"Hey now, get a hold of yourself! We're in the Arcadia Movement Headquarters, right?" Liquid replied, sounding annoyed before he sighed. "Okay, give your brain a rest 'till we get some instructions. Just don't go causing any trouble."

Ayame sighed, annoyed as she sat on the couch in the room.

"Waiting is such tedium, eh? How about a duel? You know, to help to know each other better?" Okita suggested, causing Ayame to look up.

She couldn't help the grin as she put her deck into her duel disk and got up.

"Alright, I'm game" Ayame replied, grinning.

Okita grinned and put his deck in his duel disk as well and stood several feet in front of her.

"No psychic powers allowed, all right? We wouldn't want to mess up our room now, would we?" Okita commented, grinning. "Although, being such novices ourselves, I'm sure we can't cause that much damage."

Ayame nodded. Her and Okita activated their duel disks while Liquid just watched.

"Let's Duel!"

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Okita: 8000**_

"I'll go first" Okita said, drawing a card. "I'll start by playing the Spring of Rebirth continuous spell card. This increases my life points every time a monster returns from the field to the owner's hand."

Ayame smiled at the opening move.

"Not bad, Okita" Ayame complimented.

Okita nodded.

"Then I'll activate soul of the Pure to increase my life points by 800. Now I'll set a monsters and two cards race down. It's your turn, Ayame."

"Time to see what I can do" Ayame said, drawing a card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Okita: 8800**_

"I'll start by summoning Telekinetic Shocker in attack" Ayame said. "Then I'll have him attack your monster."

Telekinetic Shocker attacked Okita's set monster that revealed to be Saggi the Dark Clown.

"I'll set one card face down" Ayame said, putting a card in the spell/trap card zone. "It's your move, Okita."

Okita nodded and drew a card.

"It looks like I can't do much this turn" Okita said. "So I'll place a card face down and end my turn. Show me what you got, Ayame!"

Ayame smirked and drew her card.

"I'll show you, all right" Ayame said. "I summon Genex Controller. Then I tune my Genex Controller with my Telekinetic Shocker to Synchro Summon Psychic Lifetrancer. Then my monster will attack you directly."

**_Ayame: 8000_**

**_Okita: 6400_**

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn" Ayame said. "It's your move, Okita!"

Okita grinned and drew a card.

"You're pretty good, Ayame" Okita said.

"I try my best" Ayame replied, smiling slightly. "Now show me what you've got."

Okita nodded.

"I activate Different Dimension Capsule" Okita said. "Now I can select one card from my deck and remove it from play face down, then on my second standby phase I can destroy this spell card and add the removed card to my hand. That's all for now."

Ayame nodded and drew a card.

"I summon Mystic Tomato in attack" Ayame said. "Then I'll have my Mystic Tomato attack you directly!"

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Okita: 5000**_

"Then I'll have my Psychic Lifetrancer attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Okita: 2600**_

"That ends my turn" Ayame said. "Your move, Okita!"

Okita nodded and drew a card.

"I'll set a monster face down and end my turn" Okita said. "Your move, Ayame."

Ayame nodded and drew a card.

"I set a monster face down then I'll have my Psychic Lifetrancer attack your face down" Ayame said.

The face down monster was revealed to be Healing Wave Generator.

"Then I'll have my Mystic Tomato attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Okita: 1200**_

"That's the end of my turn!" Ayame said. "Your move, Okita!"

Okita nodded and drew a card.

"Due to the effect of my Different Dimension Capsule, I add the card I removed from play two turns earlier to my hand" Okita said. "Then I set a monster face down. That's all for now. Your turn, Ayame."

Ayame nodded and drew a card.

"I summon Telekinetic Shocker" Ayame said. "Then I flip summon Old Vindictive Magician and whenever this card is flipped, I can destroy one monster you control."

The monster destroyed was revealed to have been another Healing Wave Generator.

"Now, my Psychic Lifetrancer will wipe out the rest of your life points" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Okita: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

Okita smiled when the duel was over with Ayame as the winner.

"You're amazing! I shall have to dedicate myself to training even harder like you!" Okita complemented, making Ayame blushing slightly at the praise.

Liquid chuckled at Okita's words.

"Is that all you two got? Let me show you how this works" Liquid said, getting ready to put his deck in his duel disk.

However, before he could, the door opened up to reveal Sayer. Ayame, Liquid and Okita got lined up side by side with Ayame in the middle as Sayer walked up to them.

"Psychic duelists, listen up! The next operation to be carried out by our very own Arcadia Movement has been decided upon!" Sayer announced. "Our target will be the Sector Security event, the Fortune Cup! Apparently, a large number of duelists with amazing skills will participate in this tournament."

Sayer then frowned before he shook it off.

"Sector Security...I can't let them go about their business without any oversight now, can I?" Sayer muttered and then turned to outside.

"Akiza, come!" He ordered to someone outside.

Ayame kept her smile inside at seeing a red-haired woman walks into the room. Akiza was her only friend her in the Arcadia Movement. They had met within the first few days of being in the Arcadia Movement and they became fast friends. She always walked her down to the lab when Sayer and Seria were testing her abilities and she was the only one besides Sayer and Seria who knew she wasn't a psychic duelist. They acted like sisters to each other, but usually did it when there wasn't anyone else besides them around.

"This is Akiza Izinski. She has been invited to take part in the Fortune Cup. I need the three of you to infiltrate the rear of the event hall in order to support her." Sayer explained.

Sayer then looked the three of them over.

"That said, it looks like you don't have enough power to bend a psychic duel to your will. The three of you will have to work together! Consider it a kind of field training." Sayer said to them.

Sayer then turned to Akiza.

"Akiza, make sure you give those other contestants a real taste of your powers!" Sayer ordered.

"Yes, sir. Everything will be as you wish, Sayer" Akiza replied.

Sayer then turned back to the other three.

"All right. You three, head over to the tournament. Don't fail me!" Sayer ordered, as he and Akiza left the room.

Liquid and Okita then turned to Ayame.

"Liquid and I will meet you outside. Come meet us when you're ready to go."

Ayame nodded as the two left and Akiza walked back in moments later. Ayame broke out into a bright smile at seeing her.

"Akiza, what are you doing here? Don't you need to get to the tournament?" Ayame asked.

Akiza smiled and shook her head.

"Not for a little while. I figured before I had to go I should pay you a visit that wasn't Sayer just giving us instructions" Akiza replied.

Ayame nodded in understanding.

"That was very nice of you, but you didn't have to" Ayame replied, smiling. "I appreciate the gesture anyway."

Akiza smiled in response.

"So, how are you settling in? Those two boys haven't tried anything yet, have they?" Akiza asked, concerned.

Ayame shook her head.

"All that's happened so far is that Okita and I had a duel" Ayame answered. "A duel without use of their psychic powers. My deck also doesn't seem to entirely like me."

Akiza smiled teasingly at the last part.

"Which monsters are saying you're not meant to use them?" Akiza asked, teasingly causing Ayame to blush slightly.

"It's the psychic monsters. They keep saying that only a psychic duelist is meant to use them and I don't fit the criteria." Ayame explained, sighing in annoyance.

Akiza nodded, understanding her annoyance at the situation.

Ayame had the ability to see and communicate with duel monsters and the spirit world. As such, the monsters inside the cards would talk to her in her mind when she wasn't busy and would either happily chat and give her advice or tell her why they don't want her to use them. She usually would respect that and would hold off on using them unless she didn't have a choice because of how limited her options were.

Ayame then came over to her and hugged her and Akiza returned it with a gentle smile.

"Good luck in the tournament, Akiza. Try not to hurt them too much" Ayame replied, grinning slightly.

Akiza nodded and they both left the room. Ayame went outside to meet with Liquid and Okita while Akiza went to go meet up with Sayer.


	3. Chapter 2 The Mission

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter One: Awakening-Arcadia Movement**

_The Mission_

It didn't take them very long to get to the stadium. They were stationed at the park close to the stadium to discuss the plan. Sayer didn't give them any tickets to the tournament, so they were on their own figuring out how to get in.

"We're not actually entered in the tournament, so we can't get in from the front" Liquid sighed, annoyed.

Ayame looked at the front to see Sector Security guards at the front gate before she turned back to look at Liquid and Okita.

"You guys take a look around the back. I'll see if there's any way in from the front" Ayame suggested.

They nodded and left to look around while she looked at the guard standing in front of the stadium. It was obvious that she couldn't get in from that way. She would have to sneak in if she wanted her and the guys to get inside. She then noticed Liquid and Okita by a loading bay. Once she noticed, Okita motioned her over.

"I believe we can enter from here. Come on!" Okita said motioning her towards the crates.

Liquid watched to see if anyone was watching them.

"We'll watch to make sure nobody's coming. You go in first, Ayame" Liquid suggested. "We'll be right behind you. We'll meet up with you in the waiting room."

Ayame nodded and got inside while moving between the different crates that were around. Eventually, she got inside the gate past the guard and went inside a room that had a TV playing something. Ayame was surprised to see Akiza was on the screen, seemingly angry and yelling at her opponent.

"Sayer said that I wouldn't have to think anymore! He said he'd tell me everything I needed to know!"

Ayame sighed. It seemed whoever it was she was facing knew exactly how to push her buttons. This isn't going to turn out well. The camera then turned to face a tanned young man with dark hair that stuck out in odd symmetrical spikes with gold highlights and dark blue eyes. He also had a marker on his cheek as well. Something felt awfully familiar about him, but she couldn't place where.

"No, Akiza! You have to think for yourself!"

His voice was strong and confident, making Ayame feel like she definitely recognized that voice from somewhere. She could see the bruises and cuts on him, showing that Akiza had clearly not gone easy on him. Then the camera turned back to Akiza.

"No. I'll let Sayer do it for me. It's easier that way."

Ayame sighed as the camera switched back to her opponent. It seems that he's really riled Akiza up, and to a dangerous level at that. Ayame just hoped that he doesn't regret what he's doing in the long run.

"Stop! Don't run away! I know you can still feel your true self!"

Ayame gasped in shock at his words. It seems that he was able to see what she was really like through their duel just like she did during one of their duels. Ayame looked at the screen to see Akiza really shaken up by his words.

"I have no other option!"

Ayame sighed. Oh, Akiza. If only she knew just how wrong she was. Maybe this man can help her more than Ayame did just by being near her. After all, there's always another option. Maybe he can teach her that.

"Yes you do! You can save yourself!"

Ayame smiled. It seems that they both think alike. She watched as he closed his eyes and then opened them back up with determination.

"Clustering hopes will become a new Shining Star! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Ayame watched as a white dragon with blue jewel-like markings appearing. It let out a roar and sparked above the dueling field.

"Go! Cosmic Flare!"

The dragon attacked Akiza, who clutched her arm in pain. Her life points then showed on the screen as it dropped to zero from the dragon's attack. Ayame smiled as the man approached Akiza even as the MC began to shout excitedly.

"What an amazing conclusion! With that last attack, Akiza's life has hit zero! Yusei Fudo emerges as the victor of this epic battle! He is our champion!"

Ayame smiled. So Yusei was his name. Funny, that sounded vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why. She turned her attention off the screen as Liquid entered the room, looking confused.

"Huh? I hear lots of cheering going on. Has the duel finished or something?" Liquid asked. "More importantly, where did Okita run off to? He's taking forever!"

Just as Liquid finished speaking, Okita entered the room.

"I apologize for my lateness, but I have news! Akiza Izinski just lost" Okita replied.

Liquid stepped back in shock, while Ayame stayed where she was. She wasn't too surprised, considering she just saw the end of the duel on the screen a few moments ago.

"What?! Don't we need her for this plan to work? Now what?!" Liquid asked.

Okita shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we just have to go home and forget about it. Even coming here was probably a waste of time now" Okita answered. "But why don't we take a peek around before we go on our merry little way?"

Ayame grinned, along with Liquid and followed after Okita as they left the room. As the three reached the end of the hall, they heard Sayer's voice.

"Nice job Akiza. Now let's go home"

"But I...I…" Akiza's voice replied, obviously shaken from the results of the duel and Yusei's words.

"Let's go. You need rest now" Sayer said, gently as he and Akiza came into view. It was more than obvious just how shaken up she was.

Sayer turned to the three of them.

"Everyone, the plan is on hold. We're going home" Sayer replied, coolly.

"Ehehehe! Akiza Izinski, stop right there!" Spoke a high and demanding voice. "Director Goodwin would like to see you, my dear."

Sayer sneered at the unknown individual, clearly disliking whoever it was.

"Humph, as if I would ever want to give him the time of day."

Ayame looked around the corner to see a short man, who looked like a clown in her opinion flanked by two men in black suits. The man laughed again, already getting on her nerves and feeling like she wanted to punch him.

"Ehehehehehe! Feisty, aren't we? Well, I guess I'll just have to take you by force then!"

The man snapped his fingers and the two men began advancing towards them. Sayer growled and spun around.

"Grrr...I don't have time for this nonsense. Take care of these guys. I have to take Akiza home so she can rest" Sayer ordered, obviously annoyed.

The three nodded and Ayame immediately began a duel with one of the suits while Liquid and Okita began a duel with the other one.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Tashiro: 8000**_

The security guard, Tashiro she learned his name was, drew a card.

"I set a monster and one face down" Tashiro said. "It's your move."

Ayame nodded and drew a card.

"I summon Genex Turbine in attack" Ayame said. I'll have my monster attack your face down."

The face down monster was revealed to have been Killer Needle.

"I'll play two face downs and end my turn" Ayame said.

Tashiro drew a card.

I set a monster and end my turn" Tashiro said.

Ayame nodded and drew a card.

"I summon Mystic Tomato in attack" Ayame said. "Then I'll have Genex Turbine attack your monster."

The set monster was revealed to be Hitotsu-Me Giant.

"Then Mystic Tomato will attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Tashiro: 6600**_

"That ends my turn" Ayame said.

Tashiro nodded and drew a card.

"I play the spell card Shifting Shadows" Tashiro said.

"Not so fast" Ayame said. "I activate my Trap Card, Magic Jammer. By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the activation of a spell card and destroy it."

"I end my turn" Tashiro growled out, upset his plan was foiled.

Ayame calmly drew her card.

"My Mystic Tomato attacks you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Tashiro: 5200**_

"Then my Genex Turbine will attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Tashiro: 3400**_

"I end my turn" Ayame said.

Tashiro drew his card.

"I set a monster and end my turn" Tashiro said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"My Genex Turbine attacks your monster" Ayame said.

The monster was revealed to be Bubonic Vermin.

"You activated my monster's special ability" Tashiro said. "When this monster is flipped, I can special summon another Bubonic Vermin from my deck in face down defense position and then shuffle my deck."

Once that was done, Ayame focused back on the field.

"My Mystic Tomato will destroy your other Bubonic Vermin then" Ayame said.

This time, Bubonic Vermin's effect did not activate.

"I end my turn" Ayame said.

Tashiro drew a card.

"I set a monster and end my turn" Tashiro said.

Ayame nodded and drew a card.

"I summon Psychic Snail" Ayame said. "Then I'll have my Genex Turbine attack your face down."

The monster was revealed to be Skelengel.

"You activated my monster's special ability" Tashiro said. "Whenever it's flipped, I can draw a card."

After he drew a card, Ayame focused back on the field.

Now my Mystic Tomato attacks you directly!" Ayame said.

**_Ayame: 8000_**

**_Tashiro: 2000_**

"Then I'll activate the spell Rush Recklessly" Ayame said. "Now my Psychic Snail gains 700 ATK until the end phase. Now my monster will wipe out the rest of your life points."

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Tashiro: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

She sighed at how easy her duel was. Talk about a pushover. The suits quickly went back to the clown. The clown looked disappointed.

"Well, well, it looks like they managed to escape. I suppose we have no choice but to fall back."

Then the clown and the two men went back into the elevator. Liquid turned to Okita and Ayame and shrugged.

"Looks like this is all we're getting done today. Our plan was a failure. Let's head back." Liquid replied.

Okita nodded sadly.

"Indeed it was. We likely won't be getting any more orders today. We wouldn't want to waste our energy on any unnecessary efforts now, would we?"

Okita then began to walk out as Liquid turned to Ayame.

"Come on, Ayame, let's beat it. We don't have any more reason to be here." Liquid said, following Okita out.

However, Ayame wasn't sure she wanted to leave yet. Yusei Fudo, the duelist who beat Akiza, seemed familiar to her. Who was he? Was he someone from her forgotten past? If she met him, would he recognize her? Something in the back of her mind and her heart told her that he would.

Suddenly, a voice from behind her made her turned around, slightly surprised. It was a woman with long black hair with huge glasses, wearing an orange vest.

"Hey! You're the duelist from the Arcadia Movement, right? I'm Carly Carmine, journalist!"

Carly then got up in front of Ayame, who couldn't help but think that she was the most energetic journalist that she's ever seen.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the Arcadia Movement!"

Ayame frowned at her. Truthfully, she really didn't know that much about it. She never really thought to ask since Akiza had helped her so much, more than Sayer actually. Than again, she felt safer with Akiza and Seria than with Sayer in all honesty. Carly then moved back at her silence.

"Although...It looks like you're gonna be a pretty tough nut to crack" Carly commented, then lit up as she came up with an idea. "I know! If I beat you in a duel, you have to promise to answer all the questions I wanna ask you!"

Ayame couldn't help but feel amused at this. She had so much energy, and spirit. Though, she doubted that she was a strong duelist. Maybe with help, she could improve and become a great duelist. Besides, it was just a friendly duel and it's not like any questions would be harmful since she doesn't know much about the Arcadia Movement anyways. Before she could give her answer, a loud roar followed by cheering filled their ears. Carly immediately turned around.

"Huh?! Oh my gosh! Has the championship match already started?!" Carly shouted, excited. "And more importantly...What was that sound just now?! I've gotta get to the stadium, pronto!"

Then Carly ran at high speed towards the stadium with Ayame right behind her. She was curious of what that sound was herself. They took the elevator which led to the dueling field. She noticed on the duel runner track were two runners currently in it. One was a giant white ring while the other looked more like a red motorcycle. Carly however, was looking above the duelists where the monsters would show up.

"What?! What's going on?! Who just summoned that dragon?!" Carly exclaimed.

Ayame looked up at Carly's exclamation and what she saw shocked her. It was a dragon that seemed to be made of flames. The dragon then roared again.

Carly was jumping up in excitement.

"This is gonna be HUGE! I gotta get an interview!" Carly shouted, speeding off towards the dragon.

Ayame shook her head as she continued to watch the dragon. It roared again before it disappeared and the two runners pulled to a stop. Yusei came out of the red motorcycle while an angry blonde with spiked up hair came out of the white ring. The blonde was familiar to her just like Yusei was. The life points monitor also showed that Yusei won the duel. The MC came out of his shock like the rest of the crowd.

"Ohhh, the drama! What a shocker! No one could have predicted this! We have a new king! Yusei Fudooooooooo!"

The crowd then slowly started cheering. Ayame looked over at the two duelists. They both seemed so familiar to her, but why? She suddenly gripped her head as a flash of pain went through her head. Suddenly she was no longer at the stadium. Instead she as in a run-down slum area that facing the blonde duelist, like she was in a memory.

_"Looks like it was a breeze for both of you, huh?" Jack said, being his usual self._

_Ayame just shook her head. Did he expect anything less from a member of the Enforcers? Yusei grinned slightly as he stood right next to her._

_"Yeah, I guess it was. I mean, we're good friends after all."_

_They all laughed and she turned to look at…_

The memory ended at that and Ayame opened her eyes to see she was back at the stadium. The cheering was louder and she smiled at that. However, she couldn't get that image out of her head. Was she friends with Yusei and Jack a long time ago? And if so, why did they leave her behind?


	4. Chapter 3 Duel Training

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter One: Awakening-Arcadia Movement**

_Duel Training_

Ayame woke up the next day slightly groggy but otherwise rested. She figured she would find out what that memory she had yesterday meant later. No use worrying about it right now. Besides, she'll talk to Akiza about it later. No use worrying her roommates about matters that don't concern them.

Okita and Liquid looked relieved when they both got up and saw her up.

"Guess you're feeling better now, huh? After you staggered in here yesterday and fell right to sleep, I was kinda worried" Liquid said, concerned.

Okita had the same expression as Liquid.

"I'm very pleased to know that you're feeling alright today. So Ayame, am I right in understanding that you are to start training today?" Okita asked.

Ayame nodded. Akiza told her yesterday her training was today. It was structure deck and duel puzzle training while duel runner training was tomorrow.

"Should you have any questions, ask at the Training Room. Just exit this building and head west" Okita explained.

Ayame nodded and left the room and headed to the training room. She was greeted there by two people with Arcadia Movement uniforms. One was Check, who specialized in duel puzzles. She easily beat every puzzle like she's done strategies like that herself. Then there was Nino, who specialized in structure decks. She also seemed to be able to grasp the training fairly easily like she's used monsters like them before. They seemed satisfied with her training and let her go for the day. One the way back to her room, she ran into Sayer.

"Ayame, it looks like you've finished training" Sayer said.

Ayame nodded, wondering what Sayer wanted. The only reason he ever asked for her was when he wanted Seria to run some tests or to duel Akiza because she was one of the only ones who could keep her one her toes, but otherwise she didn't have much contact with him.

"I guess you can now help me sharpen Akiza up. Follow me!" Sayer said.

Ayame nodded, already guessing the reason for the sudden duel. Akiza was probably still shaken up and he needed someone to whip her back into shape. She followed Sayer into his office to see Akiza looking down in the dumps.

"Now, I'd like for you to duel against Akiza" Sayer said.

Ayame nodded. She was used to dueling against Akiza, so she had a tolerance against her psychic power. She could take some pain from her attacks, but it didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt. Akiza usually apologized afterward, but Ayame usually waved her off telling her that it wasn't her fault and that she would be fine.

Sayer then turned to look at Akiza.

"Akiza, it looks like you're still not in perfect condition, so try not to overdo it, okay?" Sayer said.

Akiza nodded.

"Yes Sayer" Akiza said.

Then Akiza looked at Ayame apologetically. Ayame knew it was her way of saying sorry for the pain she was about to cause her.

"So you're my opponent. You must be tired of training. Thanks for dueling with me anyway" Akiza said.

Ayame nodded with a small smile.

"Akiza, no need for such small talk. Just think of this only as something to help bring back your senses" Sayer said, impatiently.

"Yes Sayer" Akiza said.

They knew anymore talk they have would have to be after their duel.

"Very well. Let us begin." Akiza said.

Ayame and Akiza brought up their duel disk and began the duel.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Akiza: 8000**_

Akiza drew a card.

"I set a monster face down and place one card face down" Akiza said. "That ends my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew a card.

"I summon Genex Turbine in attack" Ayame said. "Now my monster will attack your face down."

The monster was revealed to have been Lord Poison, who was destroyed.

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Ayame said. "Your move, Akiza!"

Akiza nodded and drew a card.

"I activate the spell card Miracle Fertilizer" Akiza said.

"I activate my Trap Card, Dust Tornado" Ayame said.

Akiza's card was destroyed.

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight" Akiza said. "Due to its special ability, I special summon Botanical Lion. Then I tune my Twilight Rose Knight with my Botanical Lion to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon. Then I'll have my dragon attack your Genex Turbine."

_**Ayame: 7400**_

_**Akiza: 8000**_

Ayame grunted as a purple leaf cut her cheek due to Akiza's psychic powers as her monster was destroyed.

"I end my turn" Akiza said.

Ayame drew her card, wincing slightly from the cut on her cheek.

"I activate Brain Control" Ayame said. "By paying 800 life points, I can take control of your dragon."

_**Ayame: 6600**_

_**Akiza: 8000**_

"Then I'll tribute your dragon to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch" Ayame said. "And because I tribute summoned Mobius, I can destroy your face down and attack you directly."

**_Ayame: 6600_**

**_Akiza: 5600_**

"I end my turn" Ayame said. "Your move, Akiza."

Akiza nodded and drew a card.

"I set a monster and place a card face down" Akiza said. "I end my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew a card.

"I summon Psychic Snail in attack" Ayame said. "Then my Psychic Snail will attack your monster."

The monster was revealed to be Mystic Tomato, who was destroyed.

"Because you destroyed my monster by battle, I can special summon a dark monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck in attack" Akiza said. "I chose my Violet Witch."

Ayame nodded.

"My Mobius will attack your Violet Witch!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 6600**_

_**Akiza: 4300**_

"I end my turn" Ayame said. "It's your move, Akiza!"

Akiza nodded and drew her card.

"I set a monster and end my turn" Akiza said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I summon Telekinetic Shocker in attack" Ayame said. "Then I'll have Mobius attack your face down."

The monster was revealed to be Violet Witch, who was destroyed.

"Now Telekinetic Shocker will attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 6600**_

_**Akiza: 2600**_

"Then my Psychic Snail will attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 6600**_

_**Akiza: 700**_

"I end my turn!" Kasumi said. "Your move, Akiza!"

Akiza nodded and drew a card.

"I set a monster and place one card face down" Akiza said. "I end my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew a card.

"I summon Krebons in attack" Ayame said. "Then Mobius attacks your monster."

The monster was revealed to be Lord Poison, who was destroyed.

"When Lord Poison is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a plant type monster from my graveyard" Akiza said. "So I choose to special summon my Botanical Lion in defense mode."

"I end my turn" Ayame said, calmly.

Akiza nodded and drew a card.

"I activate Miracle Fertilizer to bring back my Lord Poison and then I'll switch my Botanical Lion to attack" Akiza said. "Now my Lord Poison will attack your Krebons."

Due to my Krebons ability, as long as I sacrifice 800 life points, I can negate the attack" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 5800**_

_**Akiza: 700**_

"Then my Botanical Lion will attack your Psychic Snail!" Akiza said.

_**Ayame: 5500**_

_**Akiza: 700**_

"By using the ability of my Telekinetic Shocker, it gets destroyed instead of my Psychic Snail" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 5000**_

_**Akiza: 700**_

"I end my turn" Akiza said.

Ayame nodded and drew a card. Though, her hand shook a little from the cut she gained on her wrist from that last attack.

"I play the spell Fissure!" Ayame said. "This card destroys a monster on your field with the lowest ATK, so your Lord Poison is destroyed. Then I'll attack your Botanical Lion with Mobius."

**_Ayame: 5000_**

**_Akiza: 200_**

"Then I'll have my Psychic Snail wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 5000**_

_**Akiza: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

Akiza may have still lost her duel, but she regained her senses and seemed to snap out of whatever mood she was in. Ayame had ended up with a few cuts and bruises but nothing too major. Akiza, however, still felt guilty about her injuries. She quickly patched them up before she left the room with Sayer and Ayame went back into her room for the night to sleep off her injuries. They would heal by tomorrow, so she wasn't too worried.


	5. Chapter 4 Awakening Memories

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter One: The Awakening-Arcadia Movement**

_Duel Runner and Awakening Memories_

Ayame woke up the next morning feeling slightly sore but otherwise she was fine. Okita and Liquid were already up and talking to each other. Liquid looked over when both noticed that she was up.

"Looks like you're finally awake" Liquid said.

Ayame gave him an annoyed look.

"I was exhausted yesterday" Ayame replied, annoyed. "Besides, it's not that late. You two are just early birds."

Liquid and Okita shrugged.

"So, you start Duel Runner training today?" Liquid asked.

Ayame nodded.

"We're in the same boat" Liquid said. "I'm going on ahead. Maybe if we're good enough, we may get our own duel runner."

Then Liquid ran out of the room. Ayame shook her head at his eagerness and turned to Okita.

"Has he even ridden one before?" Ayame asked.

Okita shook his head.

"Not at all" Okita answered.

Ayame sighed.

"Well, let's hope that his crash course in duel runners won't be too bad" Ayame said. "I know that I'm going to tease him if he crashes the runner."

Okita gave her an odd look.

"You're going through the same thing, so I doubt you have the right to tease him" Okita replied.

"Yeah, but I'll save my teasing for after I finished my training" Ayame said. "Besides, for all I know, I could've had experience with one before. I know that Seria told both of you about my amnesia before I got here."

Okita nodded.

"So you could've handled one before?" Okita asked.

Ayame nodded.

"If I really have handled one before, I'll find out during training" Ayame said. "Just to warn you, if Liquid wants to tease me about not telling him if I'm right, I won't hesitate to punch him."

Okita shook his head.

"Violent much?" Okita asked, teasing.

Ayame shook her head in good nature.

"No, I'm just don't want him to think he get away with teasing me every time" Ayame answered.

Okita laughed at that one.

"Alright, but you should probably head over to the east side" Okita suggested. "That's where duel runner training is being held."

Ayame nodded, getting up.

"Alright, I'll see you later" Ayame said.

Okita nodded. Ayame walked out of the room and outside the building. Then she began to walk towards the east side of New Domino City. She eventually reached where the highway should be and saw someone with the Arcadia Movement uniform nearby and walked over to him. He seemed to be expecting her.

"Yo! You're Ayame, right?" He asked.

Ayame nodded with a smile.

"That's me" Ayame answered. "Are you the one in charge of duel runner training?"

He nodded.

"That's right. The name is Kawasaki" He answered. "Sayer told me that you would be here for Duel Runner race training today. You're actually the next one up on the list to go. We just have someone out there right now, so you just have to wait for them to get back."

Ayame nodded.

"It's quite alright" Ayame replied, smiling. "I'm just glad that I got here at such a good time. At least I won't have to wait long."

Kawasaki nodded. A screeching noise got their attention and they saw that the one on the track was back. The person then took off their helmet and revealed that the rider was Liquid. He then got off the runner and came over to Ayame and Kawasaki.

"Hey, Ayame" Liquid greeted. "Did you just get here?"

Ayame nodded.

"That's right" Ayame replied. "It seems that I'm up next. How did you think you did?"

Liquid grimaced.

"That was my first time on a duel runner" Liquid admitted. "It was harder than I originally thought that it was going to be. You've gotta watch out for obstacles, or they'll really slow you down."

Ayame nodded.

"Thanks for the warning" Ayame said. "I'll keep that in mind. How about you watch me and we'll go back together."

Liquid nodded.

"Sure thing. I just hope that you do better than me" Liquid said.

Ayame nodded and then went onto the track. They gave her a duel runner suit to wear and told her to go into the changing room. Once she got out she was dressed in a dark purple suit and had brown gloves with light brown boots. She got on the duel runner and noticed that she almost immediately seemed to know all the functions of the duel runner. Once she got an idea of what controls did what, she went to the starting line and waited for Kawasaki to motion for her to go.

Once he gave her the signal, she revved the engine and then took off. Once she was on the track, she noticed that everything around her didn't seem to affect her like it should if it was her first time on a runner. She wasn't nervous at all about running into anything and she seemed to know just the right speed to keep when going around turns or when jumping onto another part of a bridge. Once she got back, it showed that it took her one minute and fourteen seconds to finish the course.

She went into the changing room to change back into her Arcadia Movement uniform and gave the clothes back to the staff there. Once that was done, she went outside where Liquid and Kawasaki were. Kawasaki greeted her a smile.

"Nice time!" Kawasaki complimented. "If you keep that up, you'll be in excellent shape, buddy!"

Ayame nodded and then turned her attention to Liquid, who was grinning.

"Very nice, Ayame. You don't ride like a newbie at all" Liquid said. "C'mon, be honest. You've ridden before, haven't you?"

Ayame shook her head at him before she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Like I could tell you if I had" Ayame scolded playfully. "You forgot about my amnesia."

Liquid laughed as they began walking back.

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't help but tease"Liquid said.

Ayame laughed.

"Yeah, I know" Ayame said. "That's just part of who you are. That's why I have to show you that I won't always let you get away with teasing me."

Liquid shook his head at her for that.

"Ayame?! Is that you?!" A shocked voice spoke.

Liquid and Ayame turned to see Yusei there with a shocked expression. Ayame took a step back in surprise before she grabbed her head in pain. She saw that she seemed to be back in a slum area like she was when she was at the Fortune Cup a few days ago.

_"I've tuned up the prototype Duel Runner I was holding on to for you" Yusei said._

_Ayame turned to look at an orange haired boy with a yellow M on his forehead and had a headband with two silver rings in it._

_"Ayame, you take your Duel Runner and go ahead!" The orange haired, Crow, said with a grin. "Get a move on!"_

_Ayame smiled and got on the Duel Runner and drove off. On the way, she saw a boy with silver hair and wearing a purple bandana._

_"Hey! It's Ayame! How's it going?" The silver hair boy, Kalin, said smiling and waving as she passed by._

_Ayame smiled and waved back at Kalin._

Suddenly, she was back with Liquid and Yusei. Liquid had a hand on her shoulder in concern.

"You don't look so hot" Liquid said, concerned. "Are you okay? Do you know that guy?"

Before she could answer, Sayer appeared between them and Yusei.

"Well, if it isn't Yusei Fudo" Sayer said. "How about you stay out of my business?"

Sayer then looked over at Liquid and Ayame.

"Somebody take her back to headquarters!" Sayer ordered.

Liquid looked unsure as he saw Yusei trying to find a way around Sayer, looking concerned for Ayame.

"Ayame! Are you okay?!" Yusei shouted.

Sayer, however, was making sure that Yusei couldn't get close to Ayame.

"Yusei! This doesn't concern you!" Sayer said. "Please leave at once!"

Liquid sighed and gently pushed Ayame in the direction of the Arcadia Movement headquarters. Ayame knew that Liquid didn't want to but Sayer had ordered him to. She gave him a weak smile that showed that she understood and that she wasn't angry with him. Liquid gave her a grateful one back as they slowly walked away.

"Ayame?!" Yusei shouted, confused.

Ayame closed her eyes sadly as she walked away with Liquid. As much as she wanted to talk to him, she knew that it was impossible with Sayer close by. Only when he was away from her would she be able to ask about his connection to her.

* * *

Once they got back to the Arcadia Movement, some other Arcadia members took her and she was put in the lab. Seria and Sayer were watching her closely as her eyes were closed. Seria was currently looking at the monitor with worry.

"I'm seeing a decrease in the level of consciousness, sir" Seria said, worriedly. "At this rate, the subject will pass out on us."

What they didn't realize was that Ayame could hear every word they said.

"So the brainwashing is wearing off?" Sayer asked.

_I was brainwashed?_

Seria nodded.

"That's right. It appears that the subject experienced a great shock related to a past event" Seira informed.

"Yusei Fudo!" Sayer said, angrily. "Time and time again, he keeps getting in my way!"

_That's right, Yusei is someone from my past. But how did I end up outside the Arcadia Movement, then?_

"If he gets any closer to this one, it could spell big trouble for us," Sayer said.

Seria then turned to look at Seria.

"Let's strengthen the brainwashing so our subject can better resist these pests from the past!" Sayer ordered.

"But the brainwave isn't stable" Seria warned. "If we push it too far, we could endanger the subject's life."

Sayer didn't seem to happy about it but relented.

"I see" Sayer said. "We can't afford to lose such an important asset. Preserving the subject's life takes top priority. We'll have to conduct more brainwashing again later."

Seria nodded.

"Yes, sir" Seria said.

What else they could've said, Ayame was unable to hear as she finally drifted into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 5 The Beginning of a Bond

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter Two: Blast from the Past- Old Memories, a Team's Bond**

_The Beginning of a Bond_

Ayame woke up from the mattress that she was sleeping on. She was tired after another turf battle and dueling some of the kids. The room had a mattress in one corner and a desk with a computer and a chair in another corner. The other two corners held bookcases with drawers so they store cards and other things. She finally got up and got dressed in a purple tank top with black shorts with a white belt that held two brown Deck boxes. Then she put on brown boots and black finger-less gloves that ended slightly below her shoulders and she put on a brown vest. She had on a sea green choker with a sky blue heart gem attached to the choker. She stretched and then looked towards the entrance as she saw Crow walk in.

"Hey, Ayame. It looks like you're finally awake" Crow said. "You've been sleeping forever."

Ayame shook her head.

"What are you talking about, Crow?" Ayame said in good nature. "This is my normal time for getting up."

Crow gave a smirk in response to show that he was just teasing her before he took on an angered expression.

"Those Securities really get on my nerves sometimes! They hate us duel gangs so much" Crow said, annoyed.

Ayame sighed at the typical Crow behavior.

"Not much we can really do about that, Crow" Ayame reminded him.

Yesterday, Crow and her got their decks taken away because they were trying to stop them from harassing a young couple. As a result they got their decks taken away and were left with a warning. Crow was still mad with them about that. Not that she could really blame him.

Crow then seemed to get an idea which made Ayame a little nervous. There's no telling what's going on in his head and that made her worried.

"Let's sneak into the Securities' storage facility and get our decks back!" Crow suggested, grinning mischievously.

Ayame smacked her forehead and groaned.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if we get caught?" Ayame asked.

"No worries" Crow said. "That's why I've got one of their uniforms so you can sneak in."

Ayame sighed.

"There's no chance of talking you out of this, is there?" Ayame asked.

Crow shook his head, making Ayame sigh.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Ayame asked, knowing she wasn't winning this one.

"I'll cause a distraction and lure the guards away from the entrance so you can get in and get our cards back" Crow explained.

Ayame looked at Crow, annoyed.

"If I get caught, I'm blaming you" Ayame said, looking at Crow, annoyed.

Crow waved her off and handed her a Sector Security uniform.

"Change into this" Crow said. "I've only got one uniform but since only one of us is sneaking in it's all we'll need. I'll be waiting outside."

Ayame nodded and watched as Crow went outside. She quickly changed and walked outside to meet with Crow. They then walked together to get as close to the Security building as they could without getting spotted. They noticed two guards were standing at the entrance. Crow turned back to her and motioned them over to some crates.

"You stay here until they go by" Crow said. "Once they're gone, go inside and use that key to get into the Deck vault to get our decks out."

Ayame nodded.

"You got it" Ayame said, smirking. "Just make sure that you don't get caught."

Crow smirked right back.

"As if I would ever get caught" Crow said.

Ayame nodded and watched as Crow went over to the Security guards.

"Hey, Securities! Looks like you got nothing to do!" Crow said, getting their attention.

"You're one of the duel gang members from yesterday!" One of the Securities shouted.

"What are you doing here?!" The other security shouted.

"Oh, it's you. Have all your bruises healed yet?" Crow taunted.

Crow then took off.

"You're not going anywhere?!" They shouted, chasing after Crow. "Get back here!"

Crow ran past Ayame's hiding place with the Security Officers right behind him. Once she was sure they were long gone, Ayame came out of her hiding place and walked up to the Security building and went inside. Ayame just simply walked by and nobody looked twice at her. She used the key card Crow gave her to get into the Deck vault and took their decks back with no problem and walked back out like it was nothing. After that, she went back to her hiding place and changed back into her normal clothes. Then she walked back to Crow's place and walked inside to see Crow already back with a grin on his face.

"Oh, you're finally back. Took you long enough" Crow said.

"You had the easy job" Ayame pointed out, giving Crow his deck. "I had to make sure that no one thought I wasn't supposed to be there."

"True" Crow replied, looking at his cards before he gained an annoyed look.

"My Deck's all messed up!" Crow shouted. "The side deck isn't supposed to get mixed up with my main deck!"

Ayame sighed, understanding her friend's frustration. Just then Itsuki came in.

"Hey Ayame, let's duel!" Itsuki shouted.

Ayame smiled at his enthusiasm and looked at Crow who was busy messing with his cards.

"You go and duel him while I'm fixing my deck" Crow said, looking up. "You know, he's been worried sick about you the whole time you've been gone."

"I have not!" Itsuki shouted.

"Don't lie! You know you have!" Crow said, teasing. "'Ayame is taking so long! I hope she's okay!' Remember?"

Crow was laughing as Itsuki blushed.

"Was not! You're a big meanie, Crow!" Itsuki shouted, leaving to go outside.

"Okay, okay! Calm down! He's always such a little kid" Crow muttered.

Suddenly he was whacked upside the head by Ayame.

"What the heck was that for, Ayame!" Crow shouted, rubbing his head.

"I can't let you off the hook every time you tease Itsuki" Ayame replied, grinning.

Crow just shook his head at her before he went back to fixing his deck. Ayame then got out her duel disk and went outside where Itsuki was waiting. She gave Itsuki a gentle smile.

"You ready to duel?" Ayame asked.

Itsuki nodded as he also got out his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Itsuki: 8000**_

"You can start off first, Itsuki" Ayame said.

Itsuki nodded.

"Then it's my turn" Itsuki said. "I'll start off by summoning Little-Winguard to the field in defense mode. Then I'll set a card face down. It's your turn, Ayame!"

Kasumi nodded.

"Alright, then I'm up" Ayame said, drawing her card. "I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin to the field in attack mode. Then I'll activate my field spell, Realm of Light. You see, for every shine counter on this card, my Lightsworns gain an addition 100 attack points. Now, I think I'll have Jain attack your monster and when Jain attacks it gains 300 extra attack points."

Jain attacked Little-Winguard and Itsuki's monster was destroyed.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn. Now, because of Jain's special ability, I have to send the top 2 cards from my deck to the graveyard" Ayame said.

Then she looked at one of the cards sent and smiles.

"Now, since I sent my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to the graveyard from the deck I can summon him to the field in attack mode, but that's not all" Ayame said. "Since I sent cards to the graveyard from the effect of a lightsworn monster, my field spells gains one shine token. That's all for now."

_**Ayame:8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

_**Itsuki: 8000**_

Itsuki looked nervous at her opening move but focused back on the duel.

"Alright, now it's my turn" Itsuki said, drawing his card. "I summon Vortex Trooper to the field in defense mode and end my turn."

"Then it's my move" Ayame said, drawing a card. "I'll summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress in attack mode. Then I'll attack your Vortex Trooper with Jain."

Jain attacked Vortex Trooper and it was destroyed.

"Now, because you destroyed my monster I can draw a card" Itsuki said, drawing a card.

"That's fine, because now Lyla will attack you directly!" Ayame said.

Lyla fired a beam of light from her staff.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

_**Itsuki: 6200**_

"Now it's your turn, Wulf!" Ayame shouted.

Wulf then slashed at Itsuki with it's claws.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

_**Itsuki: 4000**_

"Now, I'll set one card face down and end my turn" Ayame said. "Now, my Jain and Lyla's special ability activates. Now I send the top 5 cards to the graveyard and I gain two shine counters for my field spell because I sent cards to the graveyard by their ability. That's it for me."

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 3**_

_**Itsuki: 4000**_

"Then it's my turn" Itsuki said. "I'll summon out Flying Kamakiri in defense mode."

"I activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes" Ayame said. "Now every time I draw a card, I gain 500 life points."

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Itsuki said.

"Then it's my move!" Ayame said, drawing a card. "Now, I gain 500 life points due to Solemn wishes. Then I'll activate Lyla's special ability. So, by switching her to defense mode I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field."

Lyla used her staff and destroy one of Itsuki face downs.

"Next, I'll have Jain attack your Flying Kamakiri" Ayame said.

Jain attack Itsuki's monster and it was destroyed.

"You activated it's special ability" Itsuki said, smiling. "When my monster it destroyed by battle, I can summon another monster to the field from the deck to take its place as long as it has 1500 or less attack. So I'm summoning Little-Winguard."

"Good play, but not good enough" Ayame said. "My Wulf will attack your Little-Winguard."

Wulf attacked and destroyed Itsuki's monsters dealing him damage.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 3**_

_**Itsuki: 3000**_

"I'll end my turn there" Ayame said. "Now, I'll send the top five cards to the graveyard and gain two more shine counters due to my field spell."

_**Ayame: 8500**_

_**Shine Counters: 5**_

_**Itsuki: 3000**_

"Then it's my turn" Itsuki said. "I'll summon Vortex Trooper in defense mode and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn" Ayame said, drawing a card. "Thanks to Solemn Wishes, I gain another 500 life points. Then I'll have Jain attack your Vortex Trooper."

Jain destroyed Vortex Trooper and Itsuki drew a card due to its special ability.

"Now I'll have Wulf attack you directly!" Ayame shouted.

Wulf came and slashed at Itsuki.

_**Ayame: 8500**_

_**Shine Counters: 5**_

_**Itsuki: 400**_

"Now I'll place on card face down and end my turn" Ayame said. "Now I can send five cards to the graveyard due to Lyla and Jain's special abilities and I gain two more shine counters."

_**Ayame: 9000**_

_**Shine Counters: 7**_

_**Itsuki: 400**_

"Then it's my turn" Itsuki said, drawing a card. "I summon Sonic Jammer in defense mode. Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move" Ayame said, drawing a card. "Due to Solemn Wishes, I gain another 500 life points. Then I'll switch Lyla back to attack mode, but I'll be switching her back to defense mode so I can destroy your face down you just played."

Lyla destroyed Itsuki's face down card.

"Then I'll have Jain attack your Sonic Jammer!" Ayame shouted.

Jain attacked and destroyed Sonic Jammer.

"Now Wulf will attack you directly and wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame shouted.

Wulf attacked and slashed away the rest of Itsuki's life points.

_**Ayame: 9500**_

_**Shine Counters: 7**_

_**Itsuki: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

Itsuki smiled.

"Thanks for the duel, Ayame" Itsuki said, before running off to play with Annie.

Crow then walked over to her.

"That was a great duel" Crow said. "You haven't lost your touch."

"You think that I would" Ayame said, smiling.

Crow shook his head.

"Before I forget, Yusei was looking for you" Crow said."He was talking about his Duel Runner so he's probably around the old highway in the northern slums."

Ayame nodded as Crow went back inside and she headed off towards the northern slums of Satellite. She eventually came got there and saw Yusei working on a familiar Duel Runner.

"Ayame!" Yusei shouted, when he noticed her walking towards him. "The prototype Duel Runner I was holding onto for you is running pretty good now. How about you take it for a test ride?"

Ayame smiled brightly and nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ayame shouted, excited.

Yusei smirked at that. He knew she was excited about finally being able to ride it after she asked him to work on it for her. They found the Duel Runner in a trash heap but it still looked usable so she asked him to fix it up for her. He then gave her a brown riding suit to put on and she went to change and came back with it on as he got her duel runner out of the garage and she got on.

"Now it's still not perfect, so don't go crazy, okay?" Yusei said.

"I know Yusei" Ayame said, smiling. "You don't have to tell me that. I know that it's not completely finished yet, so I need to take it easy."

After Yusei nodded, she took off on the highway and was amazed at how well it runs. It ran so well that it took her a minute to complete the track. She took off the helmet and looked up at Yusei.

"This thing runs great!" Ayame said. "There were no issues handling it at all up there. I gotta say, you're good at this, Yusei."

"It ran pretty good huh?" Yusei said. "It's not ready for a turbo duel just yet, but just riding should be no problem."

Ayame nodded.

"I know" Ayame replied. "I think I'll wait before I try to do any turbo dueling anyways. I still haven't made a complete turbo deck yet and I want to finish it before I even consider turbo duels."

Yusei nodded as they put the runner back in the garage.

"How much more do you need?" Yusei asked.

"Just a few more cards and I'll be done" Ayame said. "I can get them all at the card shop so I should be good. At most it will probably take a few days to finish it."

Yusei nodded and waited for her to go change back into her regular clothes and came back with the riding suit and helmet he gave her.

"Thanks for letting me borrow them" Ayame said.

"No problem" Yusei said. "I'll see you later, Ayame."

Ayame smiled brightly and then left Yusei to head back to the B.A.D. Area where Crow lived. On the way back, she ran into Kalin.

"Hey, Ayame" Kalin said. "How ya feeling?"

"Pretty good" Ayame answered. "Yusei just got the prototype Duel Runner good enough for me to ride. It's not ready for any turbo duels, though."

Kalin shook his head.

"That's alright" Kalin said. "It's in working order and that's what matters. I'm sure you can't wait for it to be finished."

Ayame nodded and smiled brightly.

"What's up, Kalin?" Ayame asked, curiously.

"I wanted to duel you to make sure you're up to par" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded.

"We're having another turf battle soon, aren't we?" Ayame asked.

Kalin nodded.

"Alright" Ayame said, getting out her duel disk. "We might as well get this over with."

Kalin nodded and put his on as well.

"Let's duel!"

_**Kalin: 8000**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

"I'll go first" Kalin said. "I Summon Vorse Raider in attack mode the I place one card face down. I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn" Ayame said. "I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner in attack mode. Then I'll activate my Realm of Light field spell. I'm sure you already know what this does, so I'll save the explanations. Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn. Now due to Lumina's special ability I have to send the top three cards of my deck to my graveyard."

Ayame sent the cards to the grave and smiled at who was among them and took him from the grave.

"Now, thanks to Lumina's ability my Wulf ended up in my grave and you know what that means" Ayame said.

Kalin groaned. He really hated that card.

"I summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast in attack mode" Ayame said. "Now, I also gain a Shine Counter due to sending cards to the grave due to a Lightsworn monster's effect."

_**Kalin: 8000**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

"Now, it's my turn" Kalin said. "First I'll activate my spell card, Gold Sarcophagus."

"You activated my trap card, Magic Jammer!" Ayame shouted. "Now, by sending one card from my hand to the grave I can negate your spell card. So I'll send End of the World to the grave to negate your attack."

Kalin was annoyed but inside he was also grateful. He knew that was her ritual spell card she just sent, so at least he didn't have to worry about her ritual monster. That thing could be annoying sometimes.

"That's fine," Kalin said. Now I release my Vorse Raider to summon my Patrician of Darkness to the field in attack mode. Then I'll have him attack your Lumina."

Kalin's monster destroyed Lumina and dealt damage to Ayame.

_**Kalin: 8000**_

_**Ayame: 7100**_

Then I'll activate Gravedigger to remove two of your monsters in your graveyard from play" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded and removed Lumina and Jain from play. They were the only monsters in her graveyard anyways.

"Now I end my turn" Kalin said.

"Then it's my move" Ayame said. "I think I'll have my Wulf attack your monster."

Kalin's monster was destroyed and he took damage.

_**Kalin: 7800**_

_**Ayame: 7100**_

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Ayame said.

_**Kalin: 7800**_

_**Ayame: 7100**_

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

"Then it's my turn" Kalin said. "I summon Armored Zombie in defense mode. Then I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn" Ayame said. "I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode. Then I'll have Jain attack your Armored Zombie."

Jain destroyed Kalin's monster.

"Next, I'll have Wulf attack you directly!" Ayame shouted.

Wulf slashed at Kalin's life points.

_**Kalin: 5600**_

_**Ayame: 7100**_

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

"I'll end my turn there" Ayame said. "Now, I can send the top two cards of my deck to the grave due to Jain's effect."

Ayame then sent the cards to the grave and took on card out of the grave.

"Now, I can summon another Wulf to the field in attack mode because of his special ability" Ayame said. "My field spell also gains another shine counter due to Jain's special ability."

_**Kalin: 5600**_

_**Ayame: 7100**_

_**Shine Counters: 2**_

"Then it's my turn" Kalin said. "I activate Allure of Darkness. So now I can draw cards and then send remove one dark monster from my hand from play, but if I don't have one then I have to send my entire hand to the grave."

Kalin drew two cards and then removed one monster from his hand from play.

"Now, I'll summon Armored Zombie in defense mode" Kalin said. "That ends my turn."

_**Kalin: 5600**_

_**Ayame: 7100**_

_**Shine Counters: 2**_

"Then it's my move" Ayame said. "I'll release one of my Wulf's to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel in attack mode. Then I'll activate Celestia's special ability. Since I summoned her by using a Lightsworn monster, I can send the top four cards from my deck to the grave to destroy up to two cards on your field, and last I checked, that's all you have."

"You activated my spell card, Burial from a Different Dimension" Kalin said."Now the monster I removed from play earlier goes into my graveyard."

Kalin put the removed from play monster into his grave as his other monster was destroyed.

"Now, I'll have Wulf attack you directly!" Ayame shouted.

Wulf slashed at Kalin's life points.

_**Kalin: 3200**_

_**Ayame: 7100**_

_**Shine Counters: 2**_

"Now it's Jain's turn!" Ayame shouted.

Jain took her sword and slashed at Kalin's life points.

_**Kalin: 1100**_

_**Ayame: 7100**_

_**Shine Counters: 2**_

Now, Celestia will finish off the rest of your life points!" Ayame shouted.

Celestia unleashed a beam of light that wiped out the rest of Kalin's life points.

_**Kalin: 0**_

_**Ayame: 7100**_

_**Shine Counters: 3**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

"Not bad" Kalin complemented, putting away his duel disk. "How about you become the leader of The Enforcers instead of me?"

Ayame gave him a look and he started laughing.

"Relax, I'm just kidding" Kalin said. "You seem to be in good shape, so I'll make tomorrow our next turf battle. We've almost conquered all of Satellite. We're about to bring big things to this town! Make sure you let Crow know about tomorrow."

Kalin then walked off towards their hideout while Ayame resumed her walk back to Crow's place. Once she got there, she went inside and told him about the turf battle tomorrow. Crow suggested to get their decks prepared and then they decided to rest for the night.


	7. Chapter 6 Team Black 'n' Blue

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter Two: Blast from the Past- Old Memories, a Team's Bond**

_Team Black 'n' Blue_

Ayame got out of bed and finished getting dressed just as Crow walked inside. The only thing that she hadn't put on was the brown vest that was right next to her and her duel disk. She put on the duel disk and the vest and then went over to where Crow was standing by one of the bookshelves.

"All right, today we've got a turf battle against Team Black 'n' Blue" Crow said.

Ayame raised an eyebrow at the name but didn't comment on it.

"I'm guessing that Kalin told you who he chose while I was sleeping?" Ayame asked.

Crow nodded.

"The others are already heading over there as we speak" Crow said. "You ready to head over?"

Ayame nodded.

"We might as well get this over with" Ayame answered. "The sooner it's over, the sooner we can relax. Besides, I want to spend some time alone with Yusei."

Crow grinned, teasingly.

"You mean that you want to be alone with your boyfriend, right?" Crow asked, grinning.

Ayame blushed slightly at what he implied but let him have his fun.

"We haven't gotten that far in the relationship, Crow" Ayame said, shaking her head. "We haven't really had any time alone together with all these turf battles. All we really plan on doing is just spending some time together."

Crow nodded.

"Alright, we should probably head over before Kalin puts up a fuss" Crow said.

Ayame nodded and they left to head over to the hideout of the latest duel gang they were facing.

When they got there they saw that Kalin was by himself.

"You're late" Kalin said. "Jack and Yusei are already out looking for our opponents."

Ayame sighed.

"Well, we're here now" Ayame said. "I guess that means that I won't see Yusei kick some butt."

Kalin smiled knowingly at her response.

"You just want to see your boyfriend duel" Kalin said.

Ayame shrugged in response.

"Is it a crime to want to see my boyfriend cream these guys?" Ayame asked, smiling.

Crow and Kalin shook their heads at her.

"Anyway, I heard their leader is pretty strong, but no one knows who he is," Kalin said. "Well, he's still no match for me. Try not to get beaten until we conquer this area. We can't say we've conquered all of Satellite unless we take over every single area. And I, for one, am not gonna quit until the job's done!"

Crow and Ayame shook their heads at this. They've heard this speech enough times to know exactly what he was going to say. They knew he was just passionate about this and knew that it was better to let him rant.

"Jack and Yusei are looking around in the basement area" Kalin said. "I'll head upstairs. Ayame, you and Crow check out the first floor. Duel with everything you got!"

Crow and Ayame nodded as Kalin took off up the stairs. Crow then looked over at Ayame.

"I'll check the right side" Crow said. "You check the left."

Ayame nodded and they split up. She went to the far left area of the floor and saw some crates. Then some guy jumped out of the hiding spot and looked over at her.

"I...I wasn't scared, you know!" The guy said.

The guy then looked over at Ayame with a smirk.

"You look pretty weak to me" The guy said. "Show me what you got."

Ayame's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Oh, it's on!" Ayame shouted, putting her deck in her duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

It only took her eight turns before she won the duel. The guy then looked very nervous.

"H-hey...You should've told me you were that good before we dueled!" The guy shouted.

Ayame sighed, angrily.

"You shouldn't judge a person by their looks!" Ayame shouted. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I don't know how to duel."

Then Ayame walked away from they guy she just dueled and met up with Crow.

"Did you beat one of them?" Crow asked.

Ayame nodded, her eyebrows still twitching in annoyance.

"Yeah, and the guy thought that I would be easy just because I'm a girl" Ayame said, angrily.

Crow nodded, knowing it was best not to say anything. When Ayame got angry, there was only one person who could calm her down without getting hurt and that was Yusei. If anyone else tried to calm her down in her state, they usually ended up with a few bruises.

"I'll hang back here to see if anyone else shows up" Crow said. "You go upstairs and help Kalin."

Ayame nodded and headed up the stairs. She heard a commotion and went further and saw Kalin tied up by another member. They both turned their heads at hearing her footsteps.

"Ayame!" Kalin shouted.

"Oh, look, your friend's here" the guy said. "Hey, if you wanna save your buddy here, y'know what you gotta do!"

Ayame and the guy both brought out their duel disks.

"Heh, Now it's your turn to go down!" The guy said.

"Not likely" Ayame answered.

"Let's duel!" They shouted.

It only took Ayame six turns to win the duel.

"Take him and go...Our leader will sort out the both of you anyway" the guy growled out.

Ayame then went over and untied Kalin with a knife that she always kept in her boots for safety reasons. She never knew when someone might try to jump her.

"Sorry, Ayame" Kalin said, both of them standing up.

Then Kalin turned on the guy who tied him up, who was looking quite nervous.

"You little punk, sneaking up on me like that!" Kalin shouted. "How about we duel fair and square and see who wins, huh?"

"Ha! You should be more careful next time" the guy mocks.

"Why you little….!" Kalin shouts.

Ayame sighed. Typical Kalin. His temper always gets the best of him. Kalin then looks over at Ayame.

"Ayame, you go ahead" Kalin said. "I'm gonna settle this right here, right now!"

Ayame nodded and headed up the stairs. She came to the first room and entered. She saw no one inside and that there was a hole in the wall. She left the room and walked to the end of the hall where there was another door.

"Hey, wait a second… Aren't you from the other team?" A voice questioned. "Did everyone lose already…?"

The door suddenly opened to see a kid exit the room who turned to face her.

"That must mean you've made it to the leader...me, that is" the kid said. "I won't let the team down. So come on. Let's duel."

Ayame nodded and brought out her duel disk.

"Bring it on" Ayame said.

"Go easy on me" the kid, Hiroyuki, said. "We'll be playing by special rules. We each draw two cards each turn."

Ayame nodded.

"I can handle that" Ayame said.

The kid nodded and brought out his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Hiroyuki: 8000**_

Hiroyuki drew two cards.

"I set a monster and place two cards face down" Hiroyuki said. "I end my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew her two cards.

"I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior to the field in attack" Ayame said. "Then I play my Field Spell, Realm of Light! Thanks to this card, all Lightsworn monsters gain 100 ATK for each Shine Counter this card gains every time a card from my deck is sent to the graveyard. Now my Garoth will attack your face down."

The monster revealed itself to be Mad Reloader.

"I activate my Mad Reloader's ability" Hiroyuki said. "When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, I can send two cards from my hand to the graveyard to draw two cards."

Ayame nodded.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn" Kasumi said.

Hiroyuki drew his two cards.

"I set a monster and end my turn" Hiroyuki said.

Ayame nodded and drew her two cards.

"I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner in attack" Ayame said. "Then I'll have Garoth attack your face down."

The monster was revealed to be Dark Mimic LV3.

"I activate the ability of my Dark Mimic LV3" Hiroyuki said. "If this card was sent to the graveyard by battle, I get to draw one card from my deck."

Ayame nodded.

"Now Lumina will attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Hiroyuki: 7000**_

"Next, I'll place a card face down before I move to my end phase" Ayame said. "Due to my Lumina's ability, Since it's my end phase, I have to send the top three cards from my deck to my grave which gives my field spell a Shine Counter."

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

_**Hiroyuki: 7000**_

"Now my Garoth activates his ability" Ayame said. "Each time a Lightsworn sends cards from the deck to the grave, I send the top two cards from my deck to the grave and draw a card for each Lightsworn that was sent by this effect."

"I activate my Trap Card, Divine Wrath" Hiroyuki said. "I can discard a card from my hand to negate the activation of an effect monster's ability and destroy it."

Garoth was destroyed as Ayame's turn came to an end.

Hiroyuki drew his two cards.

"I play the Spell Card, Hand Destruction" Hiroyuki said. "Each player must discard their hand and draw a new one."

Hiroyuki and Ayame put their hands in the grave and drew a new hand.

"Now I activate Upstart Goblin" Hiroyuki said. "I can draw a card from my deck in exchange for giving my opponent 1000 extra life points."

_**Ayame: 9000**_

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

_**Hiroyuki: 7000**_

"Then I activate Dark Eruption" Hiroyuki said. "This card lets me add one Dark monster with 1500 or less ATK from my grave to my hand. I choose Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive. Then I'll summon Chainsaw Insect and then I'll activate Pot of Avarice. I can select five monster cards from my grave and return them to my deck and then draw two cards."

Ayame nodded as she watched Hiroyuki do so.

"Then my Chainsaw Insect will attack your Lumina!" Hiroyuki said.

"I activate my Trap Card, Magic Cylinder!" Ayame said. "Not only does it negate your attack, it sends your attack right back at you."

_**Ayame: 9000**_

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

_**Hiroyuki: 5600**_

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Hiroyuki said.

Ayame nodded and drew her two cards.

"Since I have four or more Lightsworn monsters in my grave, I can Special Summon Judgment Dragon to the field in attack" Ayame said. "Then I'll have another Judgment Dragon join the field. Next, I'll tribute my Lumina to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon to the field in attack. This dragon comes with its own ability. This dragon gains 300 ATK for each different Lightsworn monster in my grave. Now, I'll have Gragonith attack your Chainsaw Insect!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Defense Draw!" Hiroyuki said. "The battle damage I would've received becomes 0 and I get to draw a card. Then I'll activate the ability of my Chainsaw Insect. During the end of the damage step, If this card was attacked or attacked, my opponent draws a card."

Ayame nodded and drew a card.

"Now I'll have one of my Judgment Dragons attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 9000**_

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

_**Hiroyuki: 2600**_

"Then I'll have my other Judgement Dragon wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 9000**_

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

_**Hiroyuki: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

The kid looked slightly upset at losing.

""Aw man, I lost!" The kid said. "You're pretty good. Everyone said I should be the leader 'cause I'm so strong, but...I'm not sure if I agree anymore."

Ayame shook her head.

"I hope everyone will believe me when I tell them how good you were" the kid said. "Anyway, I'm going home now. Bye!"

With that the kid took off, leaving Ayame slightly amused at the kid's energy. She then walked back towards the stairs and ran into Jack and Crow.

"Ayame! You won?" Crow asked. "All right! After all that talk about how strong their leader was, I gotta tell ya, I was a little nervous!"

Then Crow thought a minute about something.

"Wait a sec...Was that kid that just passed by their leader?!" Crow asked.

Ayame nodded.

"That's right" Ayame answered.

"Age doesn't matter" Jack reminded Crow. "Just skill. That's what dueling is all about. Especially here in the B.A.D. Area."

Crow nodded.

"That's true" Crow said. "We're all who we are because of dueling. Okay, let's meet up with Kalin and Yusei and get back to the hideout."

They went back down the stairs and meet up with Kalin and Yusei and went back to the hideout. Everyone gathered on the roof around the table where a map of Satellite was shown. All the conquered areas were blacked out.

"All right!" Kalin cheered. "Now we've got control of that area too!"

Crow laughed.

"Yeah" Crow said. "I can't believe their leader was that little kid, though!"

"Hey, a leader is a leader, kid or not," Kalin said. "He was pretty tough. But either way, you beat him, and that's all that matters!"

"I heard that you got captured by some rival gang, Kalin. You okay?" Jack asked.

"That little punk came out of nowhere and got me from behind!" Kalin shouted. "What a dirty trick!"

Ayame sighed. She guessed he was still mad about that.

"But I guess I would have to resort to tactics like that, too, if I was that bad at dueling!" Kalin said laughing.

"So did you go all out on him?" Yusei asked.

"I beat him to a pulp all right...in a duel" Kalin said. "Fair and square."

"Fair and square, eh?" Crow said, grinning.

"What?!" Kalin shouted.

'Nothing, I just feel sorry for the guy" Crow replied, teasingly. "That's all. Getting beaten to a pulp by you in a duel definitely doesn't feel good, I'll tell ya that."

"Hey, he attacked me first!" Kalin defended.

"Well, more importantly, we've conquered almost all of Satellite" Jack cut in. "But don't get cocky. It's not over yet."

"Yeah, you're right" Crow said. "So what area are we going for next?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Yusei said. "First, we have to make sure we know our opponents."

"Yusei's right" Kalin said. "I'll go stake out the next area tomorrow or something."

"All right," Jack said. "Let's call it a day. Get some rest, Ayame. You may not feel it right now, but you're probably exhausted."

Ayame nodded, knowing Jack was right.

"I'll let you know once we decide on our next opponent" Kalin said. "I hope you're as stoked as I am!"

Then everyone went home, though Ayame spent some time with Yusei before she went home.


	8. Chapter 7 Team Dirty Works

**Chapter 7**

**Chapter Two: Blast from the Past- Old Memories, a Team's Bond**

_Team Dirty Works_

Ayame woke up the next morning and walked into a card shop to look at some new cards for the Turbo Deck she was working on. It was almost perfected. She just needed a few more cards and it would be complete. She wanted to get a Synchro Monster and a tuner monster as well. She wasn't known for Synchro Summoning due to her deck being more about special summoning and using her monsters effects to swarm the field, but she wanted to give it a try.

She eventually came to a display where one Synchro Monster and a two different tuner monsters caught her eye. The owner came over with a smile on her face when she saw what she was looking at. The owner knew she was a regular and always helped her out when she came.

"That Synchro Monster is a good one," the owner said. "Very good ability, even with its drawbacks. The tuners are very good too."

Ayame smiled at that.

"Thank you for the information" Ayame said. "I think that I'll take them."

The owner nodded as Ayame gave the owner the money.

"What's got you so interested in Synchro Monsters?"the owner asked. "I thought you didn't rely on that."

Ayame smiled at the question.

"True, but I decided to give it a try since Yusei, Jack and Crow do it" Ayame answered. "It's the perfect way to surprise Yusei when I finish my Turbo Deck. Besides, this card felt like it was calling out to me."

The owner nodded, knowing that was just how Ayame was. She always felt a special connection with her cards that she would never understand.

"Well, be careful out there and thank you for your business" the owner said.

Ayame nodded and left the store, putting her new cards in a spare deck box she kept on her belt. She figured that she should head back to Crow's place to finish making her Turbo Deck. When she got there she saw two duel runners quickly drive away before she could get a good look at them, leaving her puzzled as to why they were around Crow's hideout. Crow came back to the hideout a moment later.

"Hey, Ayame!" Crow called, making Ayame turn around.

"What's up?" Crow asked, seeing her puzzled look. "You look a bit out of it. Is something wrong?"

Just then, Annie came out of Crow's hideout in tears.

"Crow!" Annie shouted. "Something awful's happened! Itsuki's been kidnapped!"

"What?!" Crow shouted. "Who kidnapped him?!"

"I don't know…" Annie trailed off. "But they took him away on a Duel Runner!"

"Agh! I wonder where they went off to…" Crow said, frustrated.

Ayame quickly went over to where her Duel Runner was hidden under a pile of rubble. Crow looked at her curiously.

"What's up, Ayame?" Crow asked.

"I saw those Duel Runners, Crow!" Ayame said, quickly getting out her Duel Runner. "I wasn't sure what they were doing around your hideout, but now it makes sense. We need to catch up with them before Itsuki gets hurt."

Crow nodded.

"Good job, Ayame" Crow said getting out his runner. "Let's go after them!"

Ayame got on her Duel Runner and Crow looked at Annie.

"Annie, you stay here in the house!" Crow ordered.

Annie nodded.

"Okay!" Annie said, worriedly. "Just please bring Itsuki back!"

Crow then turned to Ayame.

"Ayame, you go ahead on your Duel Runner!" Crow said. "Hurry! I'll catch up with you."

Ayame nodded and took off on her Runner. She eventually caught up with them on the highway and hung back a little so they wouldn't notice her. She was eventually met by Crow and they followed them when they stopped at a ruined building that Ayame and Crow recognized as a Bowling Alley. They both got off their runners and Crow ran towards them with Ayame right behind him.

"Hey! You guys are from Team Dirty Works!" Crow shouted. "Gives us Itsuki back!"

The two gang members turned around with one of them holding onto Itsuki.

"Grrr! How'd they catch up to us?!" One gang member, Kuroe, shouted.

Then Kuroe smirked.

"The Enforcers!" Kuroe said. "I'm calling you punks out! Duel!"

During this, Itsuki slipped away and hid behind Ayame and Itsuki's Duel Runners. Once Ayame saw this she turned her attention back on the two gang members that went up to them. Kuroe went over to Crow and the other gang member, Kameno, went over to her.

""Hey! I'd be careful if I was you" Kameno said. "Don't underestimate us!"

Ayame smirked and put on her duel disk at the time Crow put on his.

"The same can be said for you" Ayame said. "Don't think that I'll be a pushover just because I'm a girl."

"Let's Duel!" Everyone shouted.

Ayame was grateful when the duel was over. The guy was all about turtles. Too much if you ask Ayame. The guy was still a pushover though. He was on the defensive the entire duel and lost in only ten turns. She didn't even need to use her more powerful cards for the duel.

"Hey, you're not bad" Kameno complimented.

Right after he said that, Kuroe lost his duel with Crow.

"Grr! We're not gonna forget this!" Kuroe said.

Then Kuroe took off.

"Don't forget who you're messing with!" Crow shouted after him.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Kameno shouted, running after his friend.

After they left, Itsuki came out of his hiding spot.

"Crow! Ayame! Thank you so much!" Itsuki said.

"Are you okay?!" Crow asked.

"I'm fine!" Itsuki answered. "I knew you two would come and save me, so I wasn't scared at all!"

"Good" Crow said, relieved. "Let's go home."

When they got back, Annie was relieved.

"Hey, Itsuki's back!" Annie shouted. "I just knew you guys could do it!"

Itsuki ran over to Annie before he walked over to Ayame.

"Thanks for saving me back there!" Itsuki said.

Ayame shook her head.

"Think nothing of it" Ayame said. "I'm just glad that nothing bad happened."

Itsuki nodded and Annie ran over.

"Come on, Itsuki!" Annie said.

"Okay!" Itsuki said.

Then they both went outside to play.

"Don't go and get yourself caught like that again, alright?" Crow shouted after them.

"No problem!" Itsuki shouted. "Besides, I know you guys'll come and save me again if I do!"

"Uh, but…" Crow started before he sighed. "Ahhh, forget it.."

Crow then looked over at Ayame.

"Ayame, thanks for the help." Crow said. "We wouldn't have been able to find them without you."

Ayame shook her head.

"You don't have to thank me, Crow" Ayame said. "I was glad to do it. Besides, I was once in a position like he was. It's only thanks to Yusei that nothing bad happened to me back then."

Crow nodded. He knew what she was talking about. She had been kidnapped by a duel gang two years ago so that gang could use her as their plaything. Thankfully, the gang that took her was their next target. Yusei had found her while they were taking down the gang and saved her before anything could happen to her.

It took awhile before everyone else gained her trust. She trusted Yusei right from the start, due to him being the one who saved her life. She eventually learned to trust them and they learned that she was a very talented duelist in her own right, but people always underestimated her because she was a girl. Kalin offered her a spot on the Enforcers and she's been with them ever since.

"Yeah, I know" Crow said. "I'm just glad we made it before anything happened to him."

Ayame nodded.

"Itsuki talks big, but I know he was scared to death," Crow said. "I'm just glad you were around to help!"

Ayame nodded with a soft smile. Then Annie came running back in.

"Oh yeah, Kalin came by earlier" Annie said. "I told him you guys were out, so he told me to tell you to come by the hideout when you get back. So for the record, I DID give you the message if anyone asks!"

Then Annie went back outside and Crow sighed.

"Doesn't anyone know how to just relax around here?" Crow asked.

Ayame laughed.

"Relaxing won't help us unite Satellite" Ayame replied, making Crow sigh.

"Well, I guess Kalin's waiting on us," Crow said. "Let's go on over to the hideout."

Ayame nodded and walked out with Crow to head to the hideout. They went inside and found Kalin near the table. Kalin looked up when they entered and scowled.

"Hey, you're late" Kalin said. "Where have you two been?"

"Itsuki got kidnapped by Team Dirty Works" Crow answered. "The two of us went after them. "

"What?!" Kalin shouted. "So that's why Annie looked so upset. Is Itsuki all right?!"

Crow nodded.

"Yeah" Crow answered. "Ayame saw them riding off on their Duel Runners. After that, we were able to catch up to them pretty quickly. He's outside playing now."

Kalin sighed in relief.

"Well, that's good to hear" Kalin said. "Grrr! I can't believe those Team Dirty Works punks! They're not gonna get away with this!"

"Yeah, they went too far with this one" Crow said, angrily.

"What a coincidence" Kalin said. "I was just thinking about who to go up against at our next turf battle...This makes things easy, though. Team Dirty Works it is! Let's go crush these guys right now! Bring your 'A' game for this one! We've gotta make them pay!"

"All right!" Crow said. "I'll get ready as quick as possible!"

Then Crow took off and Kalin looked over at Ayame.

"I'm sure they got you just as mad as Crow, even though you're hiding it" Kalin said.

Ayame sighed and nodded. Nothing got past Kalin.

"Yeah, considering what happened to Itsuki was similar to what happened to me when I met you guys" Ayame said. "I'm just glad that Yusei found me before anything happened."

Kalin nodded in understanding.

"You gotta hurry up and get ready, too!" Kalin said. "I'll go tell Jack and Yusei. We'll be waiting out front of their hideout."

Ayame nodded as Kalin left. She sighed and looked at how the map showed they only had a few more duel gangs before they finished uniting Satellite. Then no one will have to go through what she went through. That was her original purpose for joining, after all. Then Ayame left the room to head to the Team Dirty Works' hideout.

When she arrived at Team Dirty Works' hideout, Crow and Kalin were already there. She quickly caught up to them and they came to the entrance of their hideout. Strangely, there were no gang members outside.

"This is Team Dirty Works' hideout!" Kalin said. "That's the hideout of those cowards! There'll be no holding back, clear?"

Ayame smirked.

"Never planned on holding back" Ayame said. "They've crossed me the wrong way!"

"Let's just bust in there and take them out!" Crow said, eagerly.

"Yeah!" Kalin said. "Even if they hide, drag them out kicking and crush them! I'll go first! Jack and Yusei should be here soon, so you stay here and fill them in on what's going on!"

Kalin them went inside, leaving Ayame with Crow.

"I'm going with you!" Crow said, following after Kalin.

Ayame sighed.

"Those two can be so hot headed sometimes" Ayame muttered.

Ayame then turned at hearing footsteps and saw Jack and Yusei walking towards her. Ayame's heart skipped a beat when she saw Yusei. She ran up to him and hugged him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Yusei smiled slightly at the affection.

"What took you so long?" Ayame asked.

Yusei smiled as Ayame released him.

"We had to make sure our decks were ready" Yusei said.

Ayame nodded.

"Ayame, where are Kalin and Crow?" Jack asked.

Ayame sighed.

"Those two hotheads already ran inside" Ayame said.

"They must still be mad about this morning" Yusei said, serious as always.

Ayame nodded.

"I guess we'd better go help them before they hog all the glory for themselves," Jack said.

"Yeah, those two need to learn to calm down a bit sometimes" Yusei said. "When you get hot headed like that, it's easy to fall into an enemy's trap like Kalin did last time."

Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You're right" Jack said. "Let's go check things out."

Ayame and Yusei nodded and they followed Jack inside. The inside was dimly lit but there was old arcade games and knocked over tables and chairs. There was a photo booth in the right corner and further inside led to where Ayame suspected the bowling lanes were.

"I've got a feeling that there's someone, but I can't see anyone" Yusei said. "They could be hiding."

"Stay alert" Jack said. "You never know what might happen."

Yusei and Ayame nodded as Jack went off on his own. Ayame then looked at Yusei.

"I guess I should get going too" Ayame said, kissing his cheek. "Wish me luck."

Yusei smiled and nodded before Ayame went off on her own. Ayame looked at the different Arcade games in curiosity before looking over at the photo booths and noticed someone hiding in one of them and ripped the curtains off of one of them.

"What do you want?" Kuroe said before he realized who it was. "Hey! You're those punks from this morning! Attacking so soon? You guys are pretty impatient!"

Ayame glared at him.

"If you didn't want to get our attention so soon, then you shouldn't have kidnapped Itsuki" Ayame said.

Kuroe ignored her comment.

"Get your decks out!" Kuroe said. "I'll duel you right now!"

Ayame smirked and put her deck in her duel disk.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ayame said.

You got guts, I'll give you that!" Kuroe said.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

It seemed that Kuroe was all about Magicians, which Ayame had to admit was a decent deck. If you knew how to play them right, that is. Unfortunately, Kuroe didn't seem to be one of them. It only took her six turns to beat him. That was less than it took to beat Kameno. Instead of getting mad about losing like Ayame expected him to, he smirked, which worried her.

"Heh! We've got much more efficient ways of dealing with punks like you than dueling" Kuroe said. "I think it's about time somebody fell into our little trap."

Ayame glared and used her fist to hit a pressure point to knock him out. Then she quickly went into the next room, worried about her friends. She saw that part of the ceiling looked ready to fall and Yusei was right under it. Ayame quickly ran to grab Yusei's wrist and pulled him out of the way before chunks of concrete hit the ground. Ayame sighed in relief that she made it in time before she looked over at Yusei, who looked shocked at his near death experience before he regained his composure.

"Ayame, if it wasn't for you, I'd be" Yusei said, still reeling from what almost happened. "Thank you."

Ayame nodded.

"You saved my life two years ago" Ayame said. "Think of this as returning the favor."

Yusei smiled and nodded before Ayame turned serious.

"We need to warn the others" Ayame said. "They've got the whole place rigged with traps. It seems Team Dirty Works doesn't like to play fair."

Yusei nodded.

"I'll go tell them" Yusei said. "You stay here and keep an eye out for the enemy!"

Ayame nodded and Yusei took off to warn the others. As soon as Yusei left, Ayame heard footsteps and saw Kameno walking towards her.

"Hey, I think I heard somebody set off one of our traps just now" Kameno said, before he saw Ayame.

"Huh?! You're still alive!" Kameno shouted. "How the heck did you escape?!"

"I'm fast on my feet" Ayame said, glaring.

"It took us forever to set it up, man!" Kameno said. "Oh well. Guess I'll have to finish you off with a duel!"

Ayame smirked and put her deck in her duel disk.

"You want to lose again that badly, it seems" Ayame said.

Kameno glared at the reminder.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

That duel was shorter than the last one. He only lasted eight turns this time. Just two turns shorter than the last time. He wasn't happy about losing again.

"Humph! I can't believe my plan failed" Kameno said. "Get out of here!"

After that, Kameno quickly took off and Ayame went back towards the entrance.

"Hey! You're in the Enforcers, ain't ya?" Another gang member asked, looking to be the leader.

Ayame narrowed her eyes at him.

"I heard all about what you did to some of my crew" the gang member, Ida, said. "Don't think you can just bust into somebody's hideout like that and get away with it! Bring it on!"

Ayame smirked and put her deck into her duel disk.

"Right back at you" Kasumi said.

"You're gonna regret ever coming to this part of town" Ida said. "We'll be playing a Match Duel. The first one that wins two duels is the winner."

Ayame nodded. She had no objections to the rule.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

Turns out that Ida had a fairly decent dragon deck. Ayame won the first round in only eight turns and Ayame won the next round in only six turns. Even though the win was easy, she could tell he would make a great opponent once he modified his deck a little more. Still, two wins meant she won against him.

"Grrr! And I worked so hard on my team" Ida said, angrily before he took off.

Yusei walked towards her after Ida left.

"So, you've defeated their leader, huh?" Yusei said, smirking. "Looks like we've taken this area, too, then."

Ayame smiled and ran over to Yusei and hugged him.

"Yusei!" Ayame shouted, happily before she turned concerned. "How are the others?"

"Don't worry" Yusei said. "The other members are fine. Kalin and Crow handled the trap really well."

Ayame sighed in relief.

"I still want to say thanks for earlier" Yusei said.

Ayame smiled.

"I think that as both your friend and your girlfriend, It's my job to keep you safe" Ayame said, grinning.

Yusei nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah, that's for sure" Yusei said. "We all really do have some great friends."

Ayame nodded in agreement and separated herself from Yusei.

"Hey, let's meet up with everybody and get back to the hideout" Yusei suggested.

Ayame sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but I want to spend some time with you afterward" Ayame said. "We haven't had much of that lately with all these turf battles going on."

Yusei nodded and grabbed her hand and they walked outside together with everyone back to the hideout.

Once they got back to the hideout, they all gathered at the table on the top floor. Yusei and Ayame still held their hands together, which amused Crow. They already heard what happened to Yusei earlier and figured that Ayame wanted to be close to him after that, but Crow still felt like teasing them. Or he would have, if not for the glare Ayame sent his way.

"All right!" Kalin cheered. "Another day, another victory! But it's too soon to get complacent just yet. We've still got one more area to conquer!"

"We're almost there, though" Crow said.

"It was a long battle," Jack said. "Do you really think we can conquer all of Satellite?"

"Heh, are you kidding?" Crow asked. "We've got it sewn up!"

"Of course!" Kalin said. "But be sure you all tweak your decks to perfection just to be sure! We wouldn't want to come all this way just to lose here at the very end! All right, that's all for today. I'll let you know whenever we decide the day of the battle."

Everyone nodded and left to do their own thing.

Yusei and Ayame decided to spend their time together working on Ayame's Duel Runner. She had finally got Yusei awhile ago to help her make it suitable for Turbo Dueling. With her deck being close to complete she wanted to be able to have a Turbo Duel the moment she finished it.

Yusei smiled at Ayame when they finished the last modifications they needed before they did a field test. Yusei was letting her borrow a spare Turbo Deck for this test just to see how it runs. When they came back from testing, it seemed that her Duel Runner passed all the field tests. Ayame sighed in relief after she got off her Runner and handed the deck back to Yusei.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it" Ayame said.

Yusei smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it" Yusei said. "We couldn't use your own since it's not done just yet. Besides, it's was all for testing how your Runner handles Turbo Dueling anyway."

Ayame smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know" Ayame said. "I can't wait until it's done. I want you or Crow to be the first one I duel when it's done."

Yusei nodded.

"Anything else you need to finish it?" Yusei asked.

Ayame smiled.

"Just one more card and then I can figure out how I want to build it" Ayame said. "I'll be sure to let you know the moment I finish it so we can test it out."

Yusei nodded.

"I'll hold you to it" Yusei said.

Ayame smiled at that.

"Have your cards been telling you anything new lately?" Yusei asked curiously.

Ayame shook her head.

"Nothing much, really" Ayame answered. "This new card I've gotten recently has been mentioning that I should tell the others about my powers, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea. You know how I feel about others knowing about it."

Yusei nodded. He knew exactly how she felt about that.

Ayame was born with the unique gift to see duel spirits and communicate with the spirit world. She sometimes went there when she slept and talked with the spirits in her cards. Though she didn't mind this gift, she felt that others would judge her if they knew about it. So she kept this fact hidden from others. The only reason he knew was because she told him when they started dating because she didn't want to keep any secrets from him, and she was grateful that he didn't judge her for it.

"I don't think the others will treat you differently because of it, but it's your decision" Yusei said. "I'll support you no matter what you decide."

Ayame smiled.

"Thanks, Yusei" Ayame said. "I'll think about what she said and I'll tell you know when I've made up my mind."

Yusei nodded and they noticed it was getting late, so they both headed for home. Yusei went back to his place while Ayame went back to Crow's hideout.


	9. Chapter 8 Preparing for Final Turf

**Chapter 8**

**Chapter Two: Blast from the Past- Old Memories, a Team's Bond**

_Preparing for the Final Turf Battle_

The next morning, Ayame got out of bed to see Crow sitting on the floor with his cards spread around him. She could hear him muttering about what card goes good with another card. She shook her head and walked out after grabbing her duel disk. She figured that she could go for a walk for the time being. Crow wouldn't be done with modifying his deck until later, so she could go do some shopping until then. She walked into the card shop and saw the last card she needed for her Turbo Deck and quickly bought it before leaving the store and walked towards the slums when she ran into Kalin.

"Oh, hey, Ayame" Kalin said. "You beat that leader last time, didn't you? I was gonna handle it, but it looks like you stole my thunder!"

Ayame sweat dropped at Kalin. Same typical, Kalin. Always wanting to be in the spotlight.

" All right, Ayame" Kalin said. "You and me duel right now. I won't take no for an answer!"

Ayame smirked and put her deck into her duel disk.

"You're on, Kalin" Ayame said, grinning.

Kalin nodded and put his deck in his duel disk.

"I'm not gonna let you hog all the glory!" Kalin said.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Kalin: 8000**_

Kalin went first and drew his card.

"I summon Vorse Raider in attack and place 2 cards face down" Kalin said. "That ends my turn. You're up, Ayame."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I activate the Spell Card, Solar Recharge" Ayame said. "By discarding one Lightsworn monster from my hand, I can draw two cards and then send the top two cards from my deck to the grave. Then I'll summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior in attack. Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Kalin nodded and drew his card.

"I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack" Kalin said. "Then I'll have Vorse Raider attack your Garoth."

Ayame smirked.

"I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder!" Ayame said. "Not only does it negate your attack, you take damage equal to your own monster's ATK."

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Kalin: 6100**_

"I end my turn" Kalin said. "Pretty good move, Ayame."

Ayame smiled as she drew her card.

"Trust me, Kalin, you have seen anything yet" Ayame said. "I tribute my Garoth to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon in attack. Now, since I have four or more Lightsworn monsters in my grave, I can special summon Judgement Dragon to the field in attack."

Kalin was a little nervous now that she had her ace monster on the field. That thing has finished off her opponents in record time many times.

"Now, I'll have my Judgement Dragon attack your Vorse Raider!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Kalin: 5000**_

"Then I'll have my Gragonith attack your Emissary of the Afterlife!" Ayame said.

Kasumi: 8000

Kalin: 3400

"I activate the ability of my monster" Kalin said. "Once it's destroyed, both of us can pick a level 3 or lower normal monster from my deck and add it to our hands. So I choose Hunter Dragon."

Ayame shrugged her shoulders.

"Since my deck doesn't have normal monsters, I can't do anything" Ayame said.

Kalin nodded.

"Now, since it's the end phase, I activate Gragonith's special ability" Ayame said. "Now, I have to send the top three cards of my deck to the grave."

Ayame smiled and took one of the cards out of the grave when she saw what it was.

"Now, since my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast was sent directly to the grave from my deck, I can special summon it in attack mode" Ayame said.

Kalin groaned silently. He really hated that card.

"Then, my Judgement Dragon's ability activates" Ayame said. "This makes me send the top four cards from my deck to the grave. That's ends my turn for now."

Kalin nodded and drew his card.

"I set a monster face down and end my turn" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I'll start by activating my Field Spell, Realm of Light!" Ayame said. "I'm pretty sure you're already of what this card does. Then I'll have my Gragonith attack your face down and any monster my dragon attacks in defense position, the difference between his attack and your defense is dealt to you as damage."

The monster was revealed to be Emissary of the Afterlife.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Kalin: 500**_

"I activate my monster's ability to get Armored Zombie from my deck" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded.

"Now, I'll have my Judgement Dragon attack you directly!" Ayame said.

"I activate my Quick-play Spell Card, Fires of Doomsday!" Kalin said. "Now, I can special summon two Doomsday Tokens to my side of the field."

Ayame nodded.

"I'll have my Judgement Dragon attack one of your tokens" Ayame said.

The token was destroyed.

"Then I'll have my Wulf attack your other token" Ayame said.

The other token was also destroyed.

"Now, I send the top three cards to the grave due to Gragonith ability" Ayame said. "Then I get a Shine Counter for my field spell because I sent cards to the grave from my deck."

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

_**Kalin: 500**_

"Then I'll send the top four cards to the grave because of Judgement Dragon's ability, which earns me another Shine counter" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 2**_

_**Kalin: 500**_

"That ends my turn" Ayame said.

Kalin nodded and drew his card.

"I activate the Spell Card, Gravedigger Ghoul" Kalin said. "Now I can select two monster cards from your grave and remove them from play. I choose your Celestia, Lightsworn Angel and your Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon. Then I'll set a monster face down and place a card face down. That's the end of my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew a card.

"I'll have my Gragonith attack your face down monster" Ayame said.

The monster was revealed to be Armored Zombie which made Kalin lose the duel do to Gragonith's piercing ability.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 2**_

_**Kalin: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

Kalin sighed as he lost yet again, but wasn't too surprised. Ayame was a very good duelist and he didn't mind losing if it was to her. If it was anyone else he might get mad, but not her.

"Phew! I always knew you were pretty good!" Kalin said, grinning.

Ayame smirked right back at him.

"It was because of my skills that you asked me to join" Ayame reminded him.

Kalin laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I'll check out the remaining turf" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded.

"Be careful, Kalin" Ayame said.

"Always am" Kalin said, waving as he left to head towards the slums.

Ayame smiled as she watched him go. Then she decided to head back to Crow's place. She figured he was probably done with his deck by now. Crow looked up just as she walked inside.

"Hey, nice timing!" Crow said, grinning. "I just finished tweaking my deck. Let's duel so I can try it out! We didn't get a chance last time, so this is a great opportunity!"

Ayame grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good to me" Ayame said, putting her deck in her duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Crow: 8000**_

Crow went first and drew his card.

"I set a monster face down and place one card face down" Crow said. "That's all for me."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I play the Spell Card, Solar Recharge" Ayame said. "So by discarding a Lightsworn monster from my hand, I can draw two cards and then send the top two cards to the grave. Then I'll summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack. Then I'll have Jain attack your facedown and due to Jain's ability it gains 300 ATK when it attacks a monster."

The monster was revealed to be Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield.

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Ayame said.

Crow nodded and drew his card.

"Because you control a monster and I control none, I can summon Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn without a sacrifice" Crow said. "Then because I already have a Blackwing on my field, I can special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear. Then I'll have Sirocco the Dawn attack your Jain."

"I activate my Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" Ayame said. "Not only is your attack negated, I can place this trap back down again for next round."

Crow sighed.

"Sometimes you and Yusei are too much alike in your trap cards" Crow muttered, making Ayame laugh. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior in attack" Ayame said. "Then I'll have Jain attack your Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn."

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Crow: 7900**_

"Then I'll have my Garoth attack your Blackwing- Bora the Spear" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Crow: 7750**_

"I place a card face down" Ayame said. "Since it's the end phase of my turn, I send the top two cards to my grave due to Jain's ability. That activates Garoth's ability, making me send the top two cards to my grave, and for every Lightsworn I send, I get to draw a card from my deck. Then I activate Wulf, Lightsworn Beast's ability. Since it was sent directly from the grave from the deck, I can special summon it in attack. That's the end of my turn. Your move, Crow."

Crow nodded and drew his card.

"I activate the Spell Card, Smashing Ground" Crow said. "This card destroys a monster on your field with the highest defense."

Garoth was destroyed.

"Then I'll set a monster face down and place a card face down" Crow said. "That's all for me."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior in attack" Ayame said. "Then I'll have my Jain attack your face down."

The monster was revealed to be Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame.

"Then I'll have Wulf attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Crow: 5650**_

"Then I'll have Garoth attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Crow: 3800**_

"Now, since it's the end phase, I send the top two cards from my deck to the grave due to Jain's ability" Ayame said. "Then I'll send the top two cards to the grave again because of Garoth's ability. That ends my turn."

Crow nodded and drew his card, but sighed when he saw what it was.

"I've got nothing" Crow said. "It's your move, Ayame."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress in attack" Ayame said. "Then I'll have Jain attack you directly!"

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Crow: 2000**_

"Then I'll have Garoth attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Crow: 150**_

"Then I'll have Lyla wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Crow: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

Crow sighed at the loss.

"Oh well, I guess my deck needs a bit more tweaking" Crow said.

Just then, Kalin walked in.

"Oh, you're both here" Kalin said. "The final turf battle is tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I can't wait for it!" Crow said, grinning.

"We're up against Team Non-Securities" Kalin said. "I hear they've got a lot of members."

"A big team, eh?" Crow said. "I guess I better work on my deck more and get it just right for tomorrow."

Kalin nodded.

"That's right" Kalin said. "No matter who we're up against, you always gotta prepare for the worst."

"Don't worry!" Crow said. "I'll build an invincible deck by tomorrow!"

"I'll make sure Yusei and Jack are both filled in on what's going on, too" Kalin said.

Kalin then looked at Ayame.

"Ayame, make sure you're all good to go for tomorrow, too" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded and Kalin left.

"I guess I better go ahead and start getting ready then" Crow said.

Just then, Annie and Itsuki came running in.

"Ayame! Come on, let's duel!" Itsuki said.

"Hey! I wanna duel with Ayame, too!" Annie shouted.

"I called it first!" Itsuki argued.

"No way! I wanna go first!" Annie argued right back.

Crow sighed.

"Come on, no fighting!" Crow scolded. "Besides, Ayame is getting ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah, but she promised!" Itsuki insisted.

"She promised me, too!" Annie said, just as insistent.

"Did not!" Itsuki argued.

"Did too!" Annie argued right back.

Crow sighed and looked over at Ayame.

"Did you really promise to duel these two?" Crow asked.

Ayame shook her head, making Crow sigh.

"Yeah, I didn't think so" Crow said. "Kids."

Crow then looked over at Itsuki and Annie.

"Look, I'll duel you instead" Crow said. "How about that?"

"No way!" Itsuki and Annie said. "We don't wanna duel you, Crow! That's never any fun!"

"What?!" Crow shouted. "Oh, NOW you two finally agree on something! Humph! Fine then. How about this? You two team up Ayame and I will duel you two in a tag duel. NOW are you happy?"

Crow then looked over at Ayame.

"Hey, sorry" Crow said. "Hopefully it'll only take a minute. They'll never shut up if we don't."

"Fine" Itsuki said.

"It's better than dueling Crow by himself, I guess" Annie said.

Crow sighed.

"You kids need to learn some respect!" Crow said. "Who's raising you kids anyway?!"

Annie and Itsuki gave Crow a dull stare.

"You are, Crow" Itsuki and Annie said.

"Ugh" Crow said. "Oh yeah. Well, anyway...You all know the rules for tag duels, don't ya?"

"Nope!" Itsuki and Annie answered, smiling.

Crow sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't think so" Crow said. "Hold on a minute, Ayame, while I explain the rules."

Crow explained the rules and Ayame looked through her deck. After Crow finished explaining, she put the deck back in her duel disk as Annie and Itsuki put their decks in their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They all shouted.

The duel didn't last very long. Between Crow's Blackwing monsters and Ayame's Lightsworn cards, they only lasted ten turns.

"All right!" Crow cheered. "We make a great team!"

Then Crow looked over at Annie and Itsuki.

"Are you satisfied now?" Crow asked. "Look, we've gotta get ready for tomorrow, so you two go play outside."

"You guys have another turf battle tomorrow?" Itsuki asked.

Crow nodded.

"Yep" Crow answered. "If we win tomorrow, we'll have conquered all of Satellite!"

"Wow, cool!" Itsuki said. "Good luck, Ayame!"

"And to you too, Crow!" Annie said.

Then they both went back outside to play.

"Those two are a handful" Crow said.

Crow then looked over at Ayame.

"Ayame, you're gonna start getting ready for tomorrow, too, right?" Crow asked. "You should try dueling a lot of different people."

Ayame shook her head.

"I think I've tweaked my deck enough for tomorrow" Ayame said. "Besides, I want to spend some time working on that Turbo Deck now that my Duel Runner can handle Turbo Dueling."

Crow shot his head up at that.

"Really?!" Crow shouted.

Ayame nodded.

"Yep" Ayame answered. "Yusei and I tested it out ourselves just to be sure. It passed all the tests with flying colors. Once I get my Turbo Deck finished, then I want to test it out with either you or Yusei. I also told Yusei that I would let him know when I finished it. I've got a surprise in store for him when I finish it and I don't want him to know until either of you duel me."

Crow grinned at that.

"I'll be looking forward to it, then" Crow said. "I can't wait to see what the surprise you have in store."

Ayame smirked at that before she went to work on her Turbo Deck. Anytime Crow tried to sneak a peek, she playfully batted him away, telling him not to ruin the surprise. Eventually, they both called it a night and went to their own beds to go to sleep to prepare for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9 Uniting Satellite

**Chapter 9**

**Chapter Two: Blast from the Past- Old Memories, a Team's Bond**

_Uniting Satellite_

Ayame was already ready to go by the time Crow came into her room the next morning. She had just strapped on her duel disk when he came into the room.

"It's time for our last turf battle" Crow said. "The others are probably already waiting on us. Let's go!"

Ayame nodded. They went towards the slums and ended up at a factory. Just as they got there, the others met up with them.

"Okay, this is it!" Kalin said. "I'm gonna enjoy this!"

Kalin then turned to the others as he opened the gate.

"You're all ready, right?" Kalin asked. "I'm not known for my patience!"

"I'm not asking for you to wait!" Crow said, eagerly. "I'm itching to get moving right now!"

"This may be the last turf battle, but it's no place for a letup" Yusei said.

Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Whoever's out there waiting for us, let's meet them head-on!" Jack said.

Everyone nodded.

"The Enforcers, let's go!" Kalin shouted, before heading in.

"All right!" Crow said, grinning as he headed in.

Then Yusei, Jack and Ayame went inside and split up. Ayame didn't find anybody just yet until she backtracked towards the entrance and found Jack cornered by four gang members.

"Hehehe...Just as you'd expect" one gang member, Igusa, said. "It's four against one, and she's absolutely helpless."

"If we continue thrashing them one by one, this'll be a cakewalk!" another gang member, Hashinoshima said. "Hahaha!"

Just then Jack noticed Ayame coming towards them.

"Ayame!" Jack shouted, getting the gang member's attention.

"One of your friends wants to join, eh?" Igusa asked. "If that's how it's gotta be, two of us can handle each of you!"

"I was going to take on each and every one of them myself, but sure" Jack said. "You deal with those two."

Ayame nodded and focused her attention on the two gang members.

"Whether it's one or two of you we have to beat, it won't change a thing!" Hashinoshima said.

Ayame put her deck in her duel disk as the other two put their decks in their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They all shouted.

Turns out that just because you duel gang up on a duelist doesn't guarantee you a win. They quickly took off after seeing the other guys were defeated by Jack. After seeing that Jack was alright, she went on ahead up the stairs until she came to a door and went through it to see a storage room. There were stairs farther in and Crow was fighting one of the members.

"Ayame!' Crow called, grinning. "It's just a matter of time before I take this guy out! You should just keep going."

Ayame nodded and went up the stairs to the next floor of the factory. As she headed to the stairs at the other end, she came across two more gang members.

"Oh, I finally found you" One gang member, Torino, said.

Then Torino turned to look behind him to motion to the other gang member.

"Hey!" Torino shouted. "Here! Over here!"

The other gang member, Mitchie, came over hearing the shouts.

"So we've finally found you!" Mitchie said. "We two are prepared to display to you our true might!"

"Yes, that's so" Torino said. "And don't say that we are acting cowardly. This is all part of a brilliant strategy."

"You are out of luck, and you had better just agree to our terms and surrender" Mitchie said.

Ayame just rolled her eyes at them.

"Are you going to talk all day, or are you going to duel?" Ayame asked, already bored with the conversation.

They put their decks in their duel disk as Ayame brought hers up.

"Let's duel!" They all shouted.

Turns out they were weaker than the last team she faced. They barely lasted eight turns before she wiped the floor with them. After that they argued over whose fault it was for their loss before they took off like the others. Ayame shook her head before she went up the stairs to get to the roof after passing through another storage room.

Suddenly, Ayame heard Yusei scream as she got to the roof. She quickly turned to the sound to see Kalin on the ground trying to pull somebody up through a broken railing on the roof.

"Yusei!" Kalin said. "Hang in there! I'll pull you up in no time!"

Ayame felt her blood freeze at that.

"Kalin!" Yusei said, grunting. "Ugh…! It's not working! Just let go! Keep this up, and you'll fall, too!"

"Are you nuts?!" Kalin shouted. "I can't leave you! No way! Grahhh! I'm...DEFINITELY...not letting you...go!"

"Kalin..." Yusei said.

"You're my..friend!" Kalin shouted.

Ayame turned at footsteps to see a gang member, most likely the leader, to see amusement on his face at their predicament.

"Well, isn't that precious!" the leader, Gushizawa, mocked. "You two just warm my heart."

Ayame glared at him.

"I never thought that trap would actually work, but it snared both of you" Gushizawa said. "Just smashing! But I wonder how much longer you can continue this game of friendship...All I have to do is hurt you just a little to get you to let go, am I right?"

Kalin growled at him as he made his way towards them.

"Let go, Kalin!" Yusei shouted. "I'll be okay somehow!"

"I'll never let go...even if it means the end of me!" Kalin shouted.

Gushizawa laughed.

"Trying to play the hero, eh?" Gushizawa asked, mockingly.

What he might have said next was interrupted by Ayame punching him in the face and sending him flying into the nearby wall. Kalin turned his head slightly to see who was responsible and his eyes widened slightly at who he saw standing there. Ayame was right where Gushizawa had been with her eyes blazing with fury. He was glad that fury wasn't directed at him. He was starting to feel sorry for the gang leader, who was currently getting up and rubbing his cheek.

"Huh?" Gushizawa said, once he saw Ayame. "What are you doing here?"

Ayame glared at him.

"You've got some nerve messing with my boyfriend and one of my friends" Ayame said in a deathly calm tone, worrying Kalin and Yusei.

Yusei flinched at the tone. He knew whenever that tone came out, it meant that she was beyond pissed. He felt sorry for the gang leader. He was going to regret getting on her bad side.

"Oh, you're a friend of theirs?" Gushizawa said. "And you intend to try and help them, do you? So you'd like to fall together! Well, in that case, I'm sure it can be arranged!"

"Ayame!" Kalin shouted. "We're okay here! I got this! You just put that guy in his place! I wish it could be me, but...I've got my hands full, you could say!"

Ayame nodded.

"So, what'll it be?" Gushizawa asked. "I very much doubt a wimp like you has what it takes to beat me."

Ayame's eyebrows twitched in anger at being called a wimp. She brought her duel disk up after his comment. She definitely isn't going to hold back after that comment.

"He really shouldn't have done that" Kalin said softly. "The easiest way to tick Aya off is to call her anything that terms her as weak."

Yusei nodded. She's really not going to pull any punches after that.

"Oh really? You're not going to back down?" Gushizawa said. "Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson!"

"Let's just duel!" Ayame shouted.

Gushizawa grunted.

"Fine, I'll finish you off first" Gushizawa said. "You start off with 4000 life points. That's the way I duel."

Ayame nodded.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

Turns out that Gushizawa had a pretty decent Six Samurai deck. The lower life points made it a bit of a challenge, but she managed to win in the end.

"Y-you…?!" Gushizawa stuttered. "I didn't expect you to be that good!"

Ayame glared at him.

"You think just because I'm a girl means I can't duel?!" Ayame shouted. "You better think again, tough guy!"

By this time, Kalin had gotten Yusei back on the roof and they noticed Gushizawa's nervous look, courtesy of the death glare Ayame was giving him. Kalin shook his head in amusement.

"Think we should cut in?" Kalin asked, grinning. "Your girlfriend seems to be handling the situation just fine without our help."

Yusei sighed.

"We better before she gets carried away" Yusei said.

Kalin nodded in agreement.

"Hello there!" Kalin called, getting their attention. "Having a good time?"

"Huh?!" Gushizawa shouted. "When did you two…?! No!"

Then Gushizawa took off as fast as he could.

"What a pathetic guy!" Kalin said, shaking his head.

"Kalin, Ayame, I'm really sorry about that" Yusei apologized.

"Yusei, what are you talking about!" Kalin said. "We're friends! Friends always help each other out!"

Ayame nodded and walked over until she was in front of Yusei and flicked his forehead. He groaned and held his head where she flicked him.

"He's right, Yusei!" Ayame scolded. "Friends stick together, no matter what happens. Even if something happens to one of us, we do everything we can to bring each other together again."

Kalin nodded in agreement as Yusei let go of his head as Ayame's scolding set in.

"And to top it off...we've brought this area under our control!" Kalin said. "Finally, Satellite is united!"

"We finally did it" Yusei said.

"Not to mention, Ayame took down the final leader" Kalin said, grinning. "You were a huge help, Ayame!"

Ayame couldn't help but blush at the praise.

"Definitely" Yusei agreed. "Everyone contributed, that's how we were able to do it. Isn't that right, Ayame?"

Ayame sighed and nodded.

"Ha, it sure is!" Kalin said. "I tell you, I've got the best friends in the whole world!"

"All right, let's go meet up with Jack and Crow" Yusei said.

"Yeah!" Kalin said. "And after that, let's celebrate our victory! Woohoo!"

Kalin went down to meet up with the others, but Yusei and Ayame stayed for a moment last longer. Ayame sighed and looked over at Yusei with a relieved smile.

"I'm glad that our dream has finally come true" Ayame said. "Now others won't have to go through what I did."

Yusei nodded and put his arm around her left shoulder.

"Have you thought about what your spirits said?" Yusei asked.

Ayame sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I have, and I've finally made my decision" Ayame answered.

She looked back at Yusei with an uncertain smile.

"I've decided that it's time I let the others know about my powers" Ayame said. "Even if they treat me differently because of it, I can't hide something like this from them any longer. I'll talk to them about this myself, so don't tell them for me."

Yusei nodded.

"Alright, I'm sure everything with turn out fine" Yusei said. "Let's go catch up to the others."

Ayame nodded and they left the roof to meet up with the others.


	11. Chapter 10 The End of the Bond

**Chapter 10**

**Chapter Two: Blast from the Past- Old Memories, a Team's Bond**

_The End of the Bond_

A few days passed, and Ayame was running to the hideout with a smile on her face. She had just finished her Turbo Deck and she couldn't wait to tell Yusei. She noticed that Kalin was out at the entrance, lost in thought, so she decided not to bother him and went inside. She saw Crow right away.

"Hey Crow, have you seen Yusei?" Ayame asked.

Crow grinned and pointed upstairs.

"Yusei and Jack are on the top floor," Crow said. "Both him and Jack seem to always be deep in thought lately."

Ayame sighed and nodded.

"Well, I hope my news cheers them up" Ayame said. "I just finished that Turbo Deck I was working on and I wanted to let the guys know."

Crow grinned at the news.

"That's great, Aya!" Crow said. "Why don't you tell Yusei. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Ayame nodded and went upstairs to the meeting room where she found Yusei and Jack hanging around. Ayame immediately knew what Crow meant when she saw the look on Yusei's face. She immediately went over to him with concern written on her face.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" Ayame asked, getting his attention. "You look like something's on your mind."

Yusei sighed.

"Now that we've conquered all of Satellite...what's next?" Yusei said.

Yusei then seemed to have an idea.

"Why don't we have a little duel?" Yusei asked. "Just for fun, of course."

Ayame nodded and put on her duel disk and put her deck into her duel disk. Jack seemed interested, so he watched from a distance.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

Sadly, Ayame could tell that his dueling seemed to be off and it cost him the duel. Even Jack could tell, but he said nothing.

"You've gotten really good" Yusei said.

Ayame sighed.

"You weren't giving it everything you got" Ayame said.

"Nobody knows what might happen in the days to come" Yusei said. "I've realized I should treat every single duel as though it were my last."

Ayame nodded in understanding. Jack seemed to have enough and came over with his deck already in his duel disk.

"Yusei may be satisfied with that duel, but I'm not" Jack said. "Dueling is our heart and soul. Come on, let's give it a shot."

Ayame nodded and brought her duel disk in front of her.

"Every single duel is a bridge to the future" Jack said.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

The duel lasted longer than it did against Yusei. There were some points where Jack was winning until she pulled from behind and won the duel.

"Keep aiming high" Jack said. "You can't go wrong. I'm taking a new step forward, now that I've got my head screwed on straight again."

Ayame smiled, amused.

"Anyway" Ayame said, turning to Yusei. "Back to the reason why I came here. I finally finished that Turbo Deck I was working on and I'm eager to try it out."

Jack and Yusei's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You finally finished it?" Jack asked. "You've been working on that deck for months."

Ayame nodded.

"Yep" Ayame answered. "I just finished it last night. You interested in Turbo Dueling, Yusei?"

Yusei smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" Yusei said. " I'll meet you outside."

Ayame nodded and left the room and went down the stairs to the first floor to see Crow still there, looking worried.

"Something wrong, Crow?" Ayame asked, concerned.

Crow sighed.

"It nothing, really" Crow said. "It just seems that Kalin, especially, seems to be out of it. I'm thinking maybe everyone's just burned out a bit."

Ayame nodded.

"Yeah, probably" Ayame said. "The guys were a bit out of it until I dueled them. I didn't even mention the Turbo Deck until after the duel. They should be down in a bit to for the duel. Yusei's agreed to duel me to test it out."

Crow grinned at that.

"I'm guessing you're going to go get your Duel Runner before he gets down here" Crow said.

Ayame nodded.

"If I'm not back before they get down, let them know what I'm doing" Ayame said.

Crow nodded and she left the building. What she saw when she got outside, shocked her. Kalin was dueling a little kid who seemed to close to the edge.

"Aw, what's wrong? Is that all you got?!" Kalin mocked, which shocked her. "You're no match for me at all! You don't have any right to call yourself a duelist!"

The kid was crying which made Ayame pissed off. If there's one thing she can't stand it's someone making kids cry.

"Crying won't make anything better!" Kalin shouted. "Now come on, it's your turn! Go on and bring out that pathetic card I know you wanna play! It won't save you!"

Ayame quickly ran towards them.

"Kalin, what's wrong with you?!" Ayame shouted. "This isn't how we treat others and you know it!"

"Just stay outta my way!" Kalin shouted, shocking her.

Realizing she couldn't do anything to help, she ran back into the building to get help. She saw everyone downstairs and immediately ran to Yusei, who put his arms around her to comfort her. Everyone was confused by her actions.

"What's wrong, Ayame? Why so jittery?" Crow asked concerned. "Sounds like something big is going down outside...I wonder what happened."

Ayame took a deep calming breath before she looked at everyone.

"It's Kalin" Ayame said. "For some reason he got angry at a young duelist and started dueling him. I tried to stop him but he just yelled at me to stay outta his way."

"What?!" Crow shouted. "Really?! Kalin?! We gotta stop him!"

The others quickly ran outside with Ayame right behind them. The duel was already over and Kalin seemed to be backing the kid towards the cliff.

"You losers need to quit hanging around in front of our hideout!" Kalin said. "Listen, if you're going to duel...duel with all you've got!"

"Kalin stop it!" Crow shouted, pushing Kalin away from the kid.

Crow looked at the kid.

"Hey, you!" Crow shouted. "Get outta here!"

The kid nodded and quickly took off.

"Whaddaya think you're doing, Crow!" Kalin shouted.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" Crow shouted right back. "What do you think you're gaining by doing this?"

"Weeding out the weaklings, that's what!" Kalin shouted. "And if anyone's not rolling with us, they're our enemies! How else are we gonna conquer all of Satellite?"

"You think we have to start hurting little kids like that, though?!" Crow shouted.

"Yeah! We do!" Kalin shouted. "We don't need ANY wannabe duelists around here, no matter how old they are!"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say to Crow.

"I thought dueling was about the ability to have fun whenever you want, no matter who you are," Crow said, angrily. "What gives you the right to take that away from any of us?!"

"What?!" Kalin asked, shocked.

"I'm done" Crow said. "I'm through with this team."

By this time Yusei, Jack and Ayame came over to hear their argument.

"Crow…" Yusei said, watching him go.

"Hey!" Kalin shouted. "I thought we were a team! Crow! You're just gonna turn your back on your friends like that?!"

Crow said nothing and continued walking away. Jack then looked at Kalin before he walked away as well.

"Jack!" Kalin shouted. "Hey! Jack! Crow!"

Then Kalin turned to Yusei.

"Yusei, we're a team right?" Kalin asked. "We're friends, right?!"

Yusei was silent, which worried Kalin.

"Come on, say something!" Kalin said, worriedly.

Ayame couldn't take it anymore. She stood by Kalin all this time and always had his back when he needed it. Then, he treats her like he doesn't care about her. She couldn't stay with him any longer. She wouldn't ask Yusei to leave his friend. It wouldn't be right of her. She would leave that decision up to him, but it was time for her to leave Kalin.

Ayame began to walk away as well.

"Ayame.." Yusei said, understanding how she felt.

Ayame looked over at Yusei with sad eyes before she turned back around.

"Ayame!" Kalin shouted as she walked away.


	12. Chapter 11 The End of the Enforcers

**Chapter 11**

**Chapter Two: Blast from the Past- Old Memories, a Team's Bond**

_The End of The Enforcers_

Ayame sighed as she got out of bed the next day. Yesterday was terrible. She couldn't help but wonder how Kalin got to that point. He was never like that when she first met him. He was always kind and caring, especially to the little kids. He would never think about hurting them.

_Your friend has simply lost his way. You just need to bring him back on the right path, mistress._

Ayame turned to her right at the voice and saw a white dragon with four white feathered wings and golden armor. Ayame knew who the dragon was. She was one of her new duel spirits, Light End Dragon. She was very patient with her and would offer her advice when she thought she needed it. She was the one who suggested she tell her friends about her powers. Ayame was just glad no one was around right now so that she could talk to her without anyone giving her strange looks.

"I suppose you're right, as always" Ayame said. "By the way, didn't I tell you to stop calling me that and just use my name?"

The dragon laughed gently at the reprimand.

_Yes, but it's what I'm most comfortable calling you. I would prefer calling you by your name only when the situation is serious._

Ayame sighed and nodded.

"Alright, if that's what you want" Ayame said. "You should probably go before one of the kids come in. I wouldn't want them or Crow to think that I'm crazy if they hear me talking to myself. I'll tell them about my powers after this thing with Kalin is settled."

The dragon nodded.

_As you wish, mistress._

Then she disappeared and Ayame walked outside. She looked over towards Daedalus Bridge and saw Crow sitting up there, looking lost in thought. She sighed and walked up the bridge until she was right behind him.

"Hey, Crow" Ayame said, getting his attention.

"Ayame.." Crow said, softly.

Ayame sat down next to him in concern.

"I don't think I told you this yet.." Crow started. "The story about the man who once tried to liberate Satellite."

_A long time ago, that guy came riding into town on a very strange looking Duel Runner. He would come to this exact spot and just stare off into the distance towards the city. Every single day, without fail. He'd just come and look._

_But one day, he stopped coming. He found a purpose in life...He knew he had to build a bridge to connect Satellite with the city...Daedalus Bridge. Everybody said it couldn't be done and that he was crazy for even thinking about it. But he never gave up...Those people who made fun of him at first gradually started thinking maybe, maybe he would finish it...For the residents of Satellite who merely recycle the trash coming from the city each day...For those people with no bright future, the bridge became their symbol of hope._

_Unfortunately, some folks showed up that didn't like the idea of this new bridge being built. Securities. Construction was stopped and the person who started it all hit the top of Securities' most wanted. Everybody gave up on the idea and said it was doomed from the start. They figured he'd get arrested._

_Eventually, Securities did catch up to him. He had two options...one was to turn himself in and spend his life in a cell...or he could turn himself into a living legend._

_He chose to become a legend. A legend not bound by common sense or any kind of powers...That's why he jumped. Nobody knows what happened to him after that._

"But I have so much respect for him and what he tried to do…" Crow said. "He's basically the reason I started dueling in the first place. But now..."

Before Ayame could say anything, Annie came running in a hurry.

"Crow!" Annie shouted. "Oh, Crow, thank goodness you're here!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Crow said. "What's up?"

"Something real bad!" Annie shouted. "Kalin is fighting against Securities all by himself!"

"What?!" Crow shouted. "Where?!"

"In the building that used to be the hideout for Team Black 'n' Blue!" Annie said.

"That idiot!" Crow shouted. "What's he thinking?"

Crow then turned to Ayame.

"Ayame! Get everyone together and let's go help Kalin!" Crow said. "I'll go look for Jack! You go find Yusei! He should be in the hideout! If not, look around for him!"

Ayame nodded.

"When you find him, meet back up at the hideout!" Crow said. "I'm counting on ya!"

Crow took off towards the slums while Ayame ran towards the hideout as fast as she could. She found Yusei inside at the entrance to the hideout.

"Yusei!" Ayame called, catching her breath once she was in front of him.

"What's wrong, Ayame?" Yusei asked. "You look a little flustered…"

"It's Kalin" Ayame answered. "He's taking on Securities by himself."

"What?!" Yusei shouted. "Kalin…? And Securities?! I thought he just went out for a walk or something! What is he thinking…?!"

"I don't know, Yusei, but we gotta stop him" Ayame said.

Yusei nodded just as Jack and Crow arrived.

"Ayame!" Crow called. "Hey, Yusei, too! Did ya hear the news?!"

Yusei nodded.

"Yeah, Kalin left without saying anything a little while ago" Yusei answered. "I had no idea he was thinking about doing something like this…"

"No time to talk about it now," Jack said. "Let's hurry and help Kalin!"

"Okay!" Crow said. "I heard he was in the old abandoned building that used to be Team Black 'n' Blue's hideout."

"Let's hurry before it's too late!" Yusei said.

Everyone nodded and ran out of the building and to the old hideout of Team Black 'n' Blue.

Once everyone was inside they gathered together in a corner where no one would see them.

"We're gonna split up here!" Crow said. "I'll check the basement area!"

Then Crow motioned towards the stairs.

"You two head that way!" Crow said, meaning Jack and Yusei.

Then Crow took off towards the basement, leaving Ayame alone with Jack and Yusei.

"We'll head upstairs from this way!" Yusei said. "If he hasn't been caught, he might still be on the top floor."

"Just make sure no Securities spot you!" Jack warned. "They'll kick us out of here in no time!"

Ayame nodded and then they all took off. Ayame quickly snuck her way upstairs and quickly sneaked past the Security that was on the floor before she went up the stairs to the top floor. She quickly went into the first room and went through the hole in the wall to bypass the Security in the hallway. She quickly met with Yusei in front of the door at the end of the hallway.

"This must be it, Ayame" Yusei said, quietly. "I hear Kalin's voice coming from inside."

They quickly went inside and what they saw shocked them. Kalin was standing over the body of a Security Officer, who was out cold. It was clear that he had taken quite a beating judging by the bruises on the guy's face.

"Kalin!" Yusei shouted, shocked.

Kalin quickly turned around and calmed down when he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's...you guys" Kalin said.

"What are you doing?!" Yusei asked, shocked at what he saw.

"What does it look like?" Kalin answered. "You know, I finally realized something...If we can defeat Securities, we'll really have conquered all of Satellite!"

Kalin then walked towards them, making Ayame snap out of her shock.

"Come on guys, join me!" Kalin said. "Let's take these guys on!"

"You're not thinking straight!" Yusei said. "We can't expect to win against them all!"

Just then, sirens were heard.

"Uh-Oh!" Yusei said. "A big group of Securities is heading this way! Let's get out of here! Everyone, head for the hideout!"

"Tsk!" Kalin said.

Yusei quickly turned to Ayame.

"Aya, you and Kalin head back to the hideout straight away" Yusei said. "I'll be right behind you as soon as I find Crow and Jack!"

Ayame nodded as Yusei left to go find Jack. Her and Kalin quickly got out of the building and back to the hideout.

Kalin was not happy when they got back to the hideout.

"Rats!" Kalin shouted. "Securities! And tons of them! They can't do anything without ganging up and bullying people!"

Just then Yusei got back with Jack and Crow.

"I see you two made it back safely" Yusei said, relieved.

"There's a whole lot of Securities out there, though," Jack said. "This is not a time to let our guard down."

"Yeah, we should lay low until this all blows over" Crow said.

"What?!" Kalin shouted. "What are you talking about?! I know we can't take them all on at once, but if we take them out little by little, we can win! We're The Enforcers! It should be no problem for us!"

"Don't go getting overconfident!" Crow shouted. "Yeah, we're a serious team, but going up against all of them would just be stupid!"

"Well, we won't know unless we try!" Kalin argued. "It's not like there's an infinite number of them, you know!"

"We gotta think carefully before diving into a battle like this!" Crow shouted. "The safety of Satellite is riding on our shoulders!"

"Humph" Kalin said.

Ayame stuck near Yusei, who was deep in thought.

"I think we should at least stay here for today" Jack said. "If we're out and about, we could be spotted at any time."

Just as he said that, sirens could be heard.

"No way!" Crow shouted.

Crow then left the room to check outside and came rushing back in a moment later.

"Oh man!" Crow shouted. "There's a ton of Securities out there!"

"We know you're in there!" The Securities shouted. "Come out peacefully with your hands up!"

"Looks like we've got no way out…" Jack trailed off.

"Well, you know what we've gotta do now" Kalin said. "Let's just take them out like I said! We can do it!"

Yusei, however, had other ideas.

""No, we can't...There's no way" Yusei said.

"What?!" Kalin shouted.

"Even if all of us fight, there's no way we can win this one" Yusei said. "Things will get way out of hand and innocent bystanders could get hurt. I have an idea."

"Oh, really" Jack said. "And how do you propose to get us out of this one?"

"I can't tell you" Yusei said. "Just trust me."

"Are you sure about this?" Crow asked.

"Why can't we just do this the easy way and take them by force?!" Kalin shouted. "I know we can do this!"

"I'm gonna go with Yusei's idea" Crow said. "If we resist, you know the losses are gonna be huge."

"Yeah" Jack agreed. "Even if we escape this time, we'll have an even bigger mess to get ourselves out of next time."

"Humph...So what's the plan then?" Kalin asked.

"Crow, Jack and Kalin...You sneak out the back without the Securities noticing" Yusei said. "Let's see...Go to the bowling alley. I'll meet up with you there. Ayame, you come with me."

"So we're splitting up then" Crow said. "Okay. Yusei, Ayame, don't go and get yourselves caught."

"Yeah, don't do anything crazy" Jack said.

"All right," Kalin said. "Fine. But you two better show up at the bowling alley later."

Then Crow, Jack and Kalin left the room. Once they were gone, Yusei looked over at Ayame.

"Okay. Come with me, Ayame" Yusei said.

Ayame nodded and followed him to the first floor before he stopped and turned around.

"I think I'll just turn myself in" Yusei said, shocking Ayame.

Yusei sighed.

"If I say I'm the leader, they'll just arrest me and you guys can avoid trouble" Yusei said. "When all the Securities are gone, go to the bowling alley and explain what happened."

"But Yusei.." Ayame started, before she trailed off, tears falling from her eyes.

Yusei sighed and wiped away her tears with a sad smile.

"You guys are all irreplaceable friends" Yusei said. "So I'm gonna do whatever I can to make sure you're safe. Our bond is the most important thing to me."

Ayame smiled sadly as she hugged him, tears still falling. Yusei put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Sorry to make you the bearer of bad news Ayame, but I'm counting on you" Yusei apologized.

Ayame let go of him slightly and looked up at him.

"Do you have my back?" Yusei asked.

Ayame nodded.

"You know I do, Yusei" Ayame answered. "No matter what happens to us, we'll find our way back to each other one day. That I promise you."

Yusei nodded and gave her one last hug.

"Thank you" Yusei whispered.

Ayame nodded and they both let go. They both went outside with Ayame standing farther back.

"I'm the leader of The Enforcers" Yusei announced. "I'm the one who attacked Securities. Nobody else has anything to do with it."

The Securities were strangely silent at his words.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked. "Go ahead, arrest me!"

"You're right" A Security Officer said. "Our orders are to arrest the leader of The Enforcers. Which is exactly why we don't have any need for you guys anymore. Now, go home."

Yusei and Ayame's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you talking about?!" Yusei shouted.

"Look over there" The Security Officer said, pointing ahead of them.

Kalin was being dragged towards a transport by two Security Officers. The Security Officer went over to Yusei and put his hand on his shoulder.

"By the way, we already sent home the two that were with him" The Security Officer said. "They tried to resist, but it was...futile. Rebelling against Securities is a very serious crime. Don't expect to see him again anytime soon."

Kalin then noticed Yusei.

"Yusei!" Kalin shouted. "You sold me out! You betrayed me, didn't you?!"

"No!" Yusei shouted. "Kalin, I didn't! I swear! I…"

"I thought we were friends, Yusei!" Kalin shouted.

Kalin was struggling to get out of the Securities' hold.

"Yusei!" Kalin shouted. "Yusei!"

Kalin was forced into the transport and the door was shut behind him.

"Kalin...No...I..." Yusei said softly as they drove away.

Ayame put a hand on his shoulder in comfort and sighed sadly as they drove away. Ayame couldn't help but wonder, if she had noticed the changes sooner, would she have been able to stop her friend.

Later that night, Ayame was back in her room with Crow. Both of them were upset at the turn of events.

"I wonder if Kalin will be okay" Crow said.

Ayame sighed.

"I don't know, Crow" Ayame said. "There's nothing we can really do about it, though. I'm really worried about Yusei though. He has to be taking this pretty hard."

Crow nodded.

"Yeah, I know" Crow said. "Kalin was his best friend and he tried to take the fall to protect him. This has to be eating him up inside."

Ayame sighed and nodded.

"I know" Ayame said. "That's why I'm going to spend some time with him tomorrow. It might cheer him up at least a little."

Crow nodded. He knew they were all down after what happened, so he knew that she just wanted to do something to cheer him up at least a little.

Ayame sighed.

"Besides, I just finished making some major modifications to my regular deck" Ayame said. "I've gotten some new cards recently that I think will give Yusei quite the surprise when we duel."

Ayame suddenly yawned.

"You must be pretty tired, too" Crow said, seeing her yawn. "We should probably just call it a day and get some rest."

Ayame nodded.

"I'll take you up on that, Crow" Ayame said, tiredly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Crow nodded and went to his room to sleep for the night while Ayame laid down on the bed. The moment her head hit her pillow she was out like a light.


	13. Chapter 12 Warnings and Capture

**Chapter 12**

**Chapter Two: Blast from the Past- Old Memories, a Team's Bond**

_Warnings and Capture_

_**Ayame…**_

Ayame opened her eyes she saw she was in a forest. A forest that she recognized from all of her time she spent in the Spirit World whenever she was asleep.

_**Ayame…**_

She heard that voice again and turned to Light End Dragon who was right next to her.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Ayame asked.

The dragon nodded.

_Yes, Ayame. It seems that a friend of mine wishes to speak with you about something most urgent._

Ayame's eyes widened in surprise at the dragon's use of her name, but figured that whatever her friend wanted to talk to her about had to be serious for her to use it.

_**Ayame, can you hear me?**_

"Yes, I can hear you" Ayame answered. "Light End has told me that you wished to speak to me."

_**I see I've finally gotten through to you. Thank you Light for your help.**_

The dragon shook her head.

_Think nothing of it, my friend. Considering the situation, I figured that it would be best that she knows why she was sent here._

_**Yes, that is for the best. Ayame, as you know, this is the Spirit World of all duel monsters. To anyone else it would seem like a dream, but from what Light has told me, you know that it's all real.**_

Ayame nodded.

"I know" Ayame said, softly. "I realized the truth when I was ten."

The voice seemed to accept her answer.

_**This world is where the spirits of the duel monsters live. They all used to live here in peace. But now, an evil presence is making its way ever closer to this world. It's trying to corrupt this land and control it for its own evil ways. What's more, it has the same fate in mind for the human world. If this Spirit World is overtaken, the human world will surely follow.**_

Ayame's eyes narrowed at the seriousness of the situation.

"What can I do to help?" Ayame asked. "If there's anything I can do, I'll do it. I can't just stand by and watch my friends in both worlds get hurt."

Ayame sighed sadly.

"I've already lost one friend already" Ayame said, softly. "I don't want to lose anymore."

_**There is a girl in the human world who is the only person that can save this land. She is connected with the Spirit World and her pure heart can drive back the evil that threatens us. However, she is still young and does not yet have the courage she needs to face this evil alone. While not as powerful as she is, you also have a soul that is connected to this world. Please go and do whatever you can to aid her. And together...protect this world from the evil that threatens to destroy it…"**_

Ayame nodded.

"Of course" Ayame answered. "I'll do whatever I can to help her."

**_Thank you. Light, do whatever you can to help her._**

The dragon nodded.

_Of course, my friend. I'll do whatever I can._

"Before you go, can I get your name?" Ayame asked.

_**Of course, my child. My name is Ancient Fairy Dragon.**_

With those words, the presence vanished and Ayame turned to Light End Dragon.

"I hope that I won't fail your friend" Ayame said.

The dragon smiled and put one of her feathery wings on her shoulder in comfort.

_You will do fine. What happened to Kalin was not your fault. My friend wouldn't have contacted you if she didn't believe you couldn't do it. Just trust your feelings and follow your heart._

Ayame nodded.

"I will" Ayame answered as her world faded to black.

Ayame woke up with a start the next morning. Ayame sighed as she tried to calm down from her dream last night. She knew that it wasn't really a dream, but the only time she was ever able to travel to the Spirit World was when she was sleeping. Any other time, it was impossible for her to do so.

Itsuki then came running into her room.

"Morning, Ayame!" Itsuki said.

Then Itsuki looked at her more closely.

"Whoa, you're sweating like crazy!" Itsuki said, concerned. "Are you okay?!"

Ayame nodded.

"I'm fine, Itsuki" Ayame answered. "Just had a bad dream is all."

"Are you sure?" Itsuki asked, still concerned.

Ayame nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Ayame reassured.

"Well, if you say so…" Itsuki said, still unsure. "Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

Ayame nodded.

"Any idea where Crow is?" Ayame asked.

"Crow? He's been out since early this morning" Itsuki answered. "He's not back yet."

Ayame nodded.

"Alright, I'll go find him in a little bit" Ayame said. "Go outside and play while I get dressed."

Itsuki nodded and went back outside. Ayame sighed and got dressed and then went over to where her deck boxes were and put both of them on her belt. She really hated lying to Itsuki but she didn't want to worry him. Ayame sighed and sat down as she thought about what Light End Dragon's friend said.

She never took anything that was ever said by one of the more respected monsters very lightly. She knew that Ancient Fairy Dragon was highly respected in the Spirit World. If she said that a dark force was coming, then she needed to be prepared for it. She knew that she needed to at least talk to both Yusei and Crow about this before she figured out what to do next.

She got up and went outside and ran into Crow.

"Yo, Ayame!" Crow called, grinning. "Finally awake, I see."

Crow walked over to her, still grinning.

"You looked like you were sleeping pretty heavy there" Crow said. "You okay? You're not feeling sick, are ya?"

Ayame sighed.

"No, I'm not sick" Ayame answered. "I just a very weird dream last night."

"What kind of weird dream?" Crow asked.

Ayame sighed, knowing that Crow probably wouldn't take what she said seriously. She needed someone to calm her down before she talked to Yusei, though, and Crow was who she usually talked to for things like that. She'll tell him about her power after she talked about her dream to Yusei. So she proceeded to tell Crow about her dream and about what Ancient Fairy Dragon told her.

What she didn't notice was someone spying on her and Crow.

"What? The Spirit World?!" The person said, quietly.

That person was Sayer.

"Hmm, that IS a pretty weird dream" Crow said. "I wonder if it's some kind of message or something."

Ayame sighed. So much for calming down. Then Crow gave her a reassuring grin, making her feel a lot better than she was earlier.

"Hmm, the Spirit World" Crow said. "Meh, it's probably just a dream. There's no 'world crisis' going on!"

Ayame sighed. She knew that Crow would say something like that. Then again, he might have said something else if he knew about her powers. She supposed that she would find out later after she talked to Yusei.

"She might be part an important clue in this Spirit World puzzle" Sayer said quietly. "Not quite what I expected, though…But this could be just the chance I was looking for...I'll have to capture her and do some research."

Crow sighed before he looked back at Ayame.

"Anyway, there sure are a lot of Securities around here recently," Crow said. "I don't know if they're after us or not, but I wouldn't get too close to them if I were you. We'll go talk to Kalin after things cool down a bit. I don't know if there's anything we can even do though."

Ayame sighed.

"It doesn't matter if there's nothing we can do" Ayame said. "We gotta help him as much as we can. Friends stick together, no matter what."

Crow nodded. He knew she was right.

"There's also a lot of rumors about some weird guys roaming around" Crow said. "We'll have to be careful. Stay sharp."

Ayame nodded.

"I always am" Ayame said. "I'm going to head over to see my boyfriend now. I'll be back later to tell you how my duel went."

Crow nodded and went back to the house and Ayame took off down the street to go where she last left her Duel Runner. Sayer quietly followed her and walked up to her when she stopped for a moment.

"Nice to meet you" Sayer said getting her attention. "I'm Sayer of the Arcadia Movement. I'd like to talk to you for a moment...Do you have a few minutes?"

Ayame sighed and looked at him cautiously.

"What do you want?" Ayame asked, not trusting Sayer.

She didn't trust Sayer as far as she could throw him. Her senses were telling her that he was bad news.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you" Sayer said. "I know you've heard the rumors going around about us...But trust me, I'm not anyone to be scared of in any way."

Ayame narrowed her eyes at Sayer. He had to have been spying on her and Crow to know about that. She trusted him even less at that.

"That's debatable from my perspective" Ayame said.

"I told you exactly who I was, did I not?" Sayer asked. "So what do you say? Will you trust me?"

"Hate to tell you, but I don't trust easy" Ayame said. "And I would trust one of the duel gangs around here before I would trust you."

"I see…" Sayer said, darkly. "In that case, I have no choice but to take you by force!"

Sayer quietly took a card out of his pocket.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but I guess this is how it must be" Sayer said.

Sayer turned the card around to reveal it to be the Spell Card, Brain Control. As soon as she saw it, she felt a stab of pain in her mind. She quickly grabbed her head in pain as Light End Dragon appeared right next to her in spirit form.

_Ayame, fight it! He's trying to take control of your mind!_

Ayame knew she was right. She was doing the best she could, but he was too strong.

"Stop trying to resist…" Sayer said, before glancing around.

_Ayame, quick, leave something while his back is turned! Even if you can't fight off his control, you can at least let the others know that something has happened. Drop something you would never leave behind!_

"I should wrap this up quickly" Sayer muttered. "I can't afford for my work to be exposed prematurely."

While Sayer wasn't looking, Ayame quickly took one hand from her head and detached her decks from her belt. They barely made a noise as they fell to the ground. When Sayer turned back around, both hands were back on her head.

"You should be proud!" Sayer said. "You will be the recipient of my powerful brainwashing techniques! Heh…"

Ayame finally lost the battle and was forced to walk away with him. Light End Dragon sadly watched, knowing she couldn't do anything to help her friend. She could only travel as far as where her card was. It broke her heart that she was powerless to do anything to help her friend.

Ayame finally broke free from the haze that she was in to realize that she was in the lab at the Arcadia Movement. She finally remembered her forgotten past.

_I used to live in the Satellite with Yusei, Crow, Jack and Kalin. Crow, Jack, and Kalin were my friends, and Yusei was my boyfriend._

She could only imagine how worried Yusei was when she didn't show up like she said she would and disappearing like she did.

_This is all Sayer's fault! I will never forgive him for what he has done!_

She never really trusted Sayer when he brought her to the Arcadia Movement, but now that she's remembered everything, she understood why. She really wished for Akiza's powers right now so she could let Light have revenge for what he's done to her. Then she remembered that she left Light behind when she dropped her decks that day. She really hoped that her friend was alright.

"Sayer, the subject is awake now!" Seria said.

"We're going to need a more powerful regiment of brainwashing if the subject is to do our bidding" Sayer said. "In order to strengthen the resistance when coming into contact with close friends."

Ayame opened her eyes and glared at Sayer, enraged for what he's done to her.

"What?!" Sayer shouted, seeing the glare. "The effect is wearing off?!"

He quickly turned to Seria.

"Speed up the process!" Sayer ordered. "If the subject breaks free, things could get very messy! Increase the output! Make sure the brainwashing is never again reversed!"

"Sir!" Seria warned. "The subject's life signs are too weak! It's dangerous!"

"To a certain extent, I'm not worried about the danger!" Sayer said.

Ayame suddenly felt a pull at her mind, and she tried to fight it, but it became too much for her and her world faded to black.

"The subject's lost consciousness!" Seria said, worried. "It might become just like that time with that boy…! Stopping the brainwashing!"

"Grrr…!" Sayer said, looking at the unconscious Ayame. " With this kind of incomplete brainwashing, who knows when it will be reversed?"

Seria then looked at the screen showing some kind of warning.

"Oh…" Seria said, alarmed. "It appears we have an intruder in our midst…"

Sayer turned back to Seria

"I'll handle this personally" Sayer said. "In the meantime, place the subject in a cell. We'll continue again after consciousness is regained."

"Yes, sir…" Seria said.

Seria placed Ayame in a room with a single bed with a nightstand in the top right corner and a couch on the bottom left corner. There was also a mirror next to the couch and a window next to the bed.

Seria sighed as she placed Ayame on the bed.

"The subject lost consciousness again..." Seria said, softly. "If this keeps happening, it could one day be fatal...Even if it's for the sake of research, how could this all be worth it? And didn't we say we wouldn't make that same mistake again…?"

Seria sighed again before she left the room, locking the cell. After she left, Ayame began to hear a voice calling out to her.

_**Would somebody….Somebody, please…I'm being held prisoner in the Spirit World. Please help me...Somebody...Please listen to me!**_

Feeling that she needed to do something to help, Ayame closed her mind and let her mind travel to the Spirit World. Just like she used to before all this happened.


	14. Chapter 13 Meeting Torunka and Luna

**Chapter 13**

**Chapter Three:The Meeting- Spirit World and New Allies**

_Meeting Torunka and Rescuing Luna_

Ayame opened her eyes to see herself in a forest she recognized from her time she spent in the Spirit World. But the air felt different than the last time she was here. Ayame sighed as she looked around to see that there was a staff in a seedling and a big tree blocking the way ahead of her.

"I can't believe how much this place has changed in two years" Ayame said, sadly. "I hope that everyone here is alright."

Ayame shook her head to rid herself of her bad thoughts.

"I can't think like that" Ayame scolded herself. "I need to focus on helping that voice. Everything else can wait."

Then Ayame tugged the staff out of the seedling, thinking she at least needed a weapon to defend herself with since she didn't have a duel disk with her. She was surprised when the seedling in front of her turned into a tree when she took it out. She looked at the tree ahead of her and that gave her an idea. She put the staff in the tree and it turned into a seedling before it disappeared.

Ayame raised an eyebrow in response.

"It's seemed like those things can reverse time" Ayame said thoughtfully. "I better keep an eye out for them to see if they can help me out. I might need them to get where I need to be."

Ayame then walked until she reached a river and saw several more staves in the area. She picked up the first one and walked around until she reached a broken bridge and saw another one. She picked that staff up and walked until she reached a waterfall. She looked around the area and saw a riverbank not too far away that could be walked across if there wasn't any water that also had a waterwheel.

She quickly put the staff in the waterfall and it caused all the water and the staff to disappear. She crossed the river and found another staff. She picked it up and went over to the broken bridge and put a staff on it. The bridge was restored to its original state, allowing her to cross back over to the other side without any problems. Once she was back on the other side, she went to the waterfall and put the remaining staff into the waterfall. The waterfall flowing and she noticed the waterwheel began running again. Then the gates to the nearby village opened due to the power of the waterwheel.

Ayame sighed as she looked at the village. She used to play with her duel spirits all the time in this village.

"Let's see how much this place has changed since I've been away" Ayame said.

With that, she walked into the village.

Ayame looked around and noticed that the buildings seemed to be the same as the last time, but it was strangely deserted. From what she remembered, there were always different duel spirits around no matter what time it was. It was a bit unnerving.

She passed by some crates when a young boy in a magician's outfit came running out.

"Hey! Over here!" He called quietly. "Hide over here!"

Over by the fountain, Ayame could hear two different voices.

"You check there" One said. "Me check here."

The other one voiced his agreement. One went over towards the forest while the other one headed towards where Ayame and the boy were.

At hearing footsteps coming closer, Ayame quickly went and hide over by the crate with the boy. Just in time, too. Just as they hid, a strange monkey spirit went by where Ayame was a moment ago. The boy and Ayame sighed when the coast was clear.

"Phew!" The boy said, relieved. "That was a close call. They almost found us!"

"Who are you?" Ayame asked, wondering what was going on.

"I'm Torunka" the boy said. "You're a human, huh? You must be real special then. If you're here, it means you were chosen."

Ayame nodded.

"I've been told that on several occasions" Ayame said, recalling all the times Light said that about her. "Who were those guys?"

"Those goons back there belong to Zeman the Ape King" Torunka explained. "He controls this land. Zeman has been catching many spirits with a curse using a Minus Staff."

Torunka sighed.

"I tried to escape, but I got grazed by the curse" Torunka said, gesturing to himself. "That's why I'm short and ugly now."

"No offense, Torunka, but to me you look like a kid" Ayame said.

"I really am a handsome and accomplished spellcaster!" Torunka insisted. "I know it doesn't seem so anymore…"

Ayame gave him a disbelieving look.

"What's with that look?" Torunka asked, seeing her look. "You don't believe me, do you? Open your eyes! Just take a look at this hollow shell of a town. The proof's right there."

Ayame sighed.

"I wasn't doubting that part, Torunka" Ayame said.

"What? You weren't doubting that part?" Torunka asked.

Ayame nodded.

"Then what?" Torunka asked.

"Take a guess" Ayame said.

Torunka thought a moment before it seemed to click.

"So you don't think I could have been a handsome and accomplished spellcaster, huh? Is that it?" Torunka asked, annoyed. "Kids these days! They've got no respect. Fine. Then take a look at some of my magic!"

Torunka pointed his staff and Ayame felt something appear in one of the pockets of the uniform for the Arcadia Movement she was wearing.

"Here...Perhaps you could use a little something like this right now?" Torunka said.

Ayame took whatever it was out and saw that it was the deck she dropped back in Satellite when Sayer captured her. Ayame sighed happily when she saw them. She could tell their spirits weren't in these cards, but it was nice to see them again.

"So! Now do you believe me?" Torunka asked.

"Let's talk about that later, Torunka" Ayame said.

Torunka nodded.

"The only thing is, the cards I just called forth can only be used in this world" Torunka said. "If you don't have them all in the real world, then you've got to go find them there yourself. Truth is...I can't use magic so well with this tiny body. I just don't have the confidence."

Ayame nodded with a soft smile.

"It's alright, Torunka" Ayame said. "Just seeing them again is enough for me."

Torunka nodded.

"So what do you say? Will you duel with me so I can check and see if my magic still works?" Torunka asked.

Ayame nodded.

"Sure, but I still need a duel disk" Ayame said.

Torunka nodded and pointed his staff at Ayame and a duel disk appeared on her arm. Ayame smiled and put her deck in the duel disk. Ayame then looked over at Torunka, nodded to let him know that she was ready.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

Torunka apparently carried a very powerful spellcaster deck, but it seemed that Ayame had the better deck.

"You did pretty well there" Torunka said. "I guess I can come along with you now without any worry...All because my magic is so perfectly exquisite! "

Ayame smiled at his energy. Torunka was a bit overconfident.

"So, now that we know that the deck is okay, we'd better get going!" Torunka said.

Ayame raised an eyebrow in question.

"And where would that be?" Ayame asked.

"Where are we going? Why, to Zeman's castle, of course"Torunka said, like it should be obvious.

"You never said anything about that" Ayame said, giving Torunka a dry look.

"Oh? Now that I think of it, maybe I never mentioned that" Torunka admitted. "I didn't ask you for a favor a little while back?"

Ayame shook her head.

"Oh, really…? I guess it just slipped my mind" Torunka said, sheepishly. "It's no fun getting old, I tell you! Looks like I better ask then."

Ayame shook her head at him in amusement.

""Ahem! Please help me rescue Luna" Torunka said. "Ummm, that's all…"

Ayame still looked at him, confused.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand, Torunka" Ayame said.

"What do you mean, you don't understand?" Torunka asked.

"I need a better explanation than you just want to save someone I don't know" Ayame answered.

Torunka sighed.

"Oh, all right then. I'll just start from the beginning" Torunka said.

"You should have done that in the first place, Torunka" Ayame scolded.

Torunka nodded.

"Ahem...There is now one other human in this world besides you" Torunka explained. "And that human holds the key to releasing the Ancient Fairy Dragon sealed away by Zeman. She's actually a child named Luna. She protected me and was captured by Zeman's goons. I really want to go and rescue her to repay her my debt! Of course, I want to help the Spirit World, too. I want to save them both!"

Torunka sighed.

"Problem is...I don't think I can rescue her by myself, so I need you to help me" Torunka said. "Luna's behind held in Zeman's castle. It's on the north side of town. Won't you help me, please? If I have to go in there by myself, I'll surely get caught! And then both Luna and I will be gobbled up by those monsters! Oh, the indignity!"

Ayame nodded and smiled.

"Then we'd better hurry" Ayame said.

"Really?! So you'll help?!" Torunka said, surprised.

Ayame nodded.

"Oh, I just knew there was something special about you!" Torunka shouted. "Let's go!"

Ayame nodded and followed Torunka to the north of town. They followed the path that led up to Zeman's castle and saw one of his goons was guarding the entrance. Ayame turned to Torunka.

"You stay here until I deal with the guard" Ayame said.

Torunka nodded and Ayame went over to the guard.

"Who, you?" The guard, Eiki, asked. "This, Zeman's castle."

Ayame didn't say anything. She just brought out her duel disk.

"You stupid" Eiki said. "No use."

The duel didn't last very long. It was over so quickly Ayame wondered if all of Zeman's goons were weak at dueling.

"You got guts" Eiki said. "You go."

Eiki then opened the doors and Torunka came running.

"H-hey, wait! I'm coming, too!" Torunka shouted.

Once he got over to Ayame, he smiled.

"Wow! You actually beat one of Zeman's henchmen?" Torunka said impressed. "You really are something!"

Torunka then turned serious.

"Luna must be somewhere in this castle" Torunka said. "Let's split up and start looking for her! Not to worry! I'm tougher than I look. I'm really a distinguished spellcaster, you see. Oh, yeah, I have something to give you."

Torunka handed her a staff that looked similar to those staves that she picked up earlier, except it was blue instead of yellow.

"This staff is imbued with what little magic power I have been able to spare" Torunka explained. "I bet it can unleash a power very similar to that of a Minus Staff which the enemy uses! Unfortunately, with my magic being what it is, we probably can't expect much...but it should still help you out some. Make sure you don't lose it or anything!"

Ayame nodded.

"Alrighty then! Let's start our search…" Torunka said, before he looked at Ayame, confused.

Ayame was confused why Torunka was staring at her.

"Um...by the way...What do they call you anyway?" Torunka asked.

Ayame smirked.

"My name is Ayame Tsukino" Ayame said.

"Ayame, you say? That's an interesting name" Torunka said.

Ayame nodded.

"I got the same answer from my boyfriend when we first met" Ayame said.

Torunka nodded.

"Well, on that note…" Torunka said. "Ahem! Brave adventurer, Ayame! Let us begin our search!"

Then Torunka ran inside, making Ayame shake her head at him.

"Old man, loud" Eiki complained. "Brain hurt. More friends, inside. Give you pain."

Ayame ignored the monkey and went inside at a much slower pace. She quickly hid near the staircase and took a look around. There was a big room up ahead with a lot of guards, so she assumed that it was most likely the throne room. She quickly went up the stairs to see two rooms. One was a storage but the other one was a locked door. She quickly used Torunka's staff and the door unlocked. She quickly opened the door and went inside.

She found a girl with green hair up in two pigtails with brown eyes. She wore a red and yellow long sleeve shirt with a pink jacket and white shorts. She also had pink and white shoes.

"You're human, right?!" The girl asked. "Are you here to rescue me by any chance?!"

Ayame nodded.

"Then my words reached you!" The said, relieved. "Thanks so much! I'm Luna! What's your name?"

Ayame smiled softly at the girl.

"My name is Ayame Tsukino" Ayame said. "But my friends and boyfriend call me Aya."

Luna nodded.

"Well, thanks a lot, Ayame!" Luna said.

Ayame smiled and nodded.

"Think nothing of it" Ayame said. "You called for help and I answered. I can't just stand by and not do anything if someone needs help."

Luna nodded and then seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah! I was with a spellcaster named Torunka" Luna said. "Do you know if he's okay?"

Before she could answer, they both heard his voice.

"Get your greasy paws off me!" Torunka shouted. "Don't you know who I am?! You wouldn't be messing with me if you knew how powerful I am!"

Ayame sighed.

"So then, he was all right until a few moments ago…" Luna said.

Ayame nodded.

"Ayame, don't mind me!" Torunka shouted. "Just get out of here!"

Then Torunka seemed to have thought better of it.

"Uh..No! On second thought...Come and help me!" Torunka shouted.

Ayame sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, you were with him?" Luna asked.

Ayame nodded.

"He sure is exasperating, isn't he?" Luna asked.

Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Door, open" a monkey, Zape, said. "Why?"

A moment later, Zape came and pushed Torunka inside the room.

"Agh...I've been caught" Torunka said.

Then he noticed Ayame.

"Ayame, how can be so cold-hearted?" Torunka said, sniffling. "It's...so cold…"

Then Zape noticed Ayame.

"Who, you?" Zape asked.

Then Torunka noticed that Luna was with Ayame.

"Oh! Luna, Ayame!" Torunka shouted, running over to Luna.

"Intruder" Zape said. "No escape."

Ayame sighed and brought up her duel disk.

"No escape" Zape said.

The duel was slightly tougher than the last one, but she still managed to win. It seemed that all the goons carried the same type of deck.

"You, strong" Zape said. "Me bring others. You stay."

Then Zape quickly took off.

"Um...Okay?" Torunka said. "He actually thinks we're going to wait here? As if! Let's get out of here!"

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, there are some things I wanna talk about, but we should definitely get out of here first" Luna said.

Ayame nodded and Torunka thought it was a good idea for him to lead. Between going in circles and being chased by the guards, they somehow managed to get back to town safely.

"Phew!" Torunka said, relieved. "Looks like we somehow made our way out of there!"

Luna and Ayame looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah...No thanks...to you!" Luna said between breaths of air. "Following you...was...the biggest mistake...of my life!"

Torunka seemed to take that offensively.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Torunka shouted. "Didn't you see how perfectly my plan went?"

Ayame and Luna gave him unimpressed looks.

"Getting captured on purpose and being taken to you...Isn't that just the best idea?!" Torunka said. "Ayame finding you first...well, that was kind of unexpected."

Luna just gave him a dry look.

"What are you talking about? You were screaming for help back there!" Luna said, exasperated.

"Part of the plan, too!" Torunka chirped. "I made lots of noise to help Ayame find me! And it all went swimmingly, right, Ayame!"

Ayame and Luna sighed in defeat. They really didn't feel like arguing anymore on that subject.

"Whatever...the truth is, without Ayame, we'd have never escaped" Luna said.

"What's that? Were you saying something, Luna?" Torunka asked.

Luna just gave him a tired smile.

"Oh, forget it, it was nothing" Luna said.

Then Luna looked over at Ayame.

"I sure owe you a lot, Ayame" Luna said. "Thanks."

Torunka looked insulted.

"Hey! What about me?" Torunka shouted.

Luna gave him a short glance.

"Oh...yeah" Luna, smiling nervously. "You too, Torunka."

Ayame then looked over at Luna.

"I think it's best if you tell me why you were in the Spirit World in the first place, Luna" Ayame said.

Luna sighed and looked over at Ayame and nodded.

"I was called by the Ancient Fairy Dragon who's been sealed away by Zeman" Luna explained. "And I went to meet Regulus. On the way there, I was captured."

Ayame nodded. She knew who Regulus was. From what she heard from her duel spirits, Regulus was a servant of Ancient Fairy Dragon. If anyone knew how to help her, it would be him.

"Regulus is most likely in the Forest of Pojar east of here, but I've heard he's been acting quite strange lately" Torunka said.

Luna shook her head.

"I don't know anything about that," Luna said. "I just know I have to meet him."

Ayame nodded.

"Mind if I tag along?" Ayame asked. "I've got nothing to lose."

Luna nodded.

"Sure, I would appreciate the help" Luna said.

The three then began walking east, towards the forest outside of town.


	15. Chapter 14 Freeing Regulus

**Chapter 14**

**Chapter Three: The Meeting- Spirit World and New Allies**

_Freeing Regulus_

Ayame sighed as she walked around the forest with Luna and Torunka. Just like in the forest outside of town, the atmosphere seemed different here as well. It wasn't bright and cheery, but dark and depressing. It's hard to believe this was the same Spirit World she visited all the time back in the Satellite.

"Are you okay, Ayame?" Luna asked, seeing her troubled look.

Ayame sighed and nodded.

"It's just so much has changed since the last time I was here" Ayame answered. "I used to come here all the time and play with the duel spirits that were in my deck until two years ago. It's hard to believe that so much has changed."

Luna nodded.

"How long have you been able to connect with the Spirit World?" Luna asked.

Ayame sighed.

"I've been able to since I was three years old" Ayame answered. "I had only been able to travel to the Spirit World when I was sleeping. At first, I thought they were only dreams. It wasn't until I was ten that I realized they weren't dreams and that they were very real. There was one duel spirit that seemed very fond of me, even though I never got her card until two years ago. She would offer me advice and always seemed to know when I was upset. She was a dear friend to me and I can't help but worry about her."

Luna nodded.

"I'm sure that she's worried about you, too" Luna answered.

Ayame nodded.

"I know she is" Ayame answered, looking over at Luna. "You know, you're the only one besides my boyfriend and a close friend that I ever told about my powers."

Luna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" Luna asked.

Ayame nodded.

"Yes" Ayame answered. "I was afraid our friends would judge me for it and treat me differently. I was thinking about telling them around two years ago, but I was kidnapped and I haven't been able to escape from the one who kidnapped me. I'll be doing that when I get back to the real world."

Luna nodded.

"I'm sure they won't think any different of you" Luna said. "They've known you for a long time. I doubt that they'll let your powers change how they see you."

Ayame smiled softly.

"Thank you, Luna" Ayame replied.

They eventually reached a clearing with a large log in the middle of it.

"Yahhhh!" A male roared.

The group turned to see a large white lion with silver armor and a horn come running towards them.

"Whoa!" Torunka said.

"Wha…?!" Luna said.

Ayame was caught off guard.

"R-Regulus?!" Torunka stuttered.

That caught Ayame and Luna's attention.

"So, you're Regulus?!" Luna asked. "Then please listen to me! I made a promise to the Ancient Fairy Dragon to protect this world. That's why I came here!"

"This girl came from another world far away to rescue the Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Torunka explained.

"Enough with your lies!" Regulus growled. "You can't fool me! You're only looking to use the powers of the Ancient Fairy Dragon for evil!"

Then Regulus started chasing Torunka around.

"Torunka!" Luna shouted, worried.

"Oh, most great and noble Regulus!" Torunka shouted, still running. "We humbly beseech you! Please give us your time!"

"Fool! Do you mock me?!" Regulus shouted.

"It's no use talking to him!" Luna said, worried. "It's like he's hearing the opposite of everything we say!"

That's when Luna noticed something.

"Hm? What's that?" Luna said, pointing to Regulus' leg.

On his leg was a Minus Staff.

"Ayame! Look at his leg!" Luna shouted. "He's got a Minus Staff clamped to his leg! Now I get it! Because of that, he only hears the opposite of whatever we say to him!"

"Oh! Well done, Luna!" Torunka said. "Well, in that case…"

Torunka stopped and faced Regulus.

"Um...Regulus is a smelly klutz!" Torunka shouted. "He's a crybaby and my house cat could take him on!"

"Rawr! Did you really think that pitiful flattery would work on me?!" Regulus growled, chasing Torunka again.

"Oh, no! It's already too late!" Torunka shouted. "Quick! Do something!"

"Torunka!" Luna shouted, worried. "Wh-what should we do?!"

Then Luna looked at Ayame's duel disk and got an idea.

"I got it!" Luna said. "If the Minus power is working, then hitting it with MORE Minus power might turn it to a 'Plus'!"

Luna then turned to Ayame.

"Ayame! Have a duel to draw away Regulus's attention?!" Luna shouted. "When there's an opening, I'll use Torunka's Staff against the Minus Staff clamped to his leg!"

Ayame nodded and ran in front of Regulus, making him stop before she brought out her duel disk.

"You insolent buffoons think you're a match for me do you?!" Regulus shouted.

"I don't just think" Ayame said. "I know."

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

Regulus proved to be a very worthy opponent. Not that Ayame expected anything less from a servant of Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Once the duel was over, Luna quickly pushed Torunka's Staff at the Minus Staff in his leg. The collision of power caused a bright light. When the light faded, Regulus was unharmed and the Minus Staff was gone from his leg.

"I did it!" Luna said, relieved. "I removed the Minus Staff stuck to Regulus's leg!"

Torunka sighed in relief.

"Phew...Well played, Luna!" Torunka said. "You, too, Ayame!"

"Ugh...What happened…?" Regulus asked, confused.

Torunka was breathing hard from all the running he had to do from earlier.

"I feel like my heart's about to explode over here" Torunka said.

Regulus then noticed Luna and Ayame.

"You…!" Regulus shouted, looking at Luna. "The young Signer girl...I have been waiting for you to come to this world."

"Regulus! You've regained your senses!" Luna said, relieved.

Regulus nodded and looked over at Ayame.

"And you, who has a special bond with the Ancient Fairy Dragon...I thank you from the bottom of my heart for guiding this young girl to me."

Ayame shook her head.

"I was happy to do it" Ayame said.

Then Ayame gave Regulus a serious look.

"Besides, there's something I needed to ask you" Ayame said.

Regulus nodded.

"What do you need to know?" Regulus asked.

Ayame sighed.

"I'm worried about Light End Dragon" Ayame said. "I haven't seen her in two years. Do you know what happened to her?"

Regulus's eyes widened in surprise before he nodded in understanding.

"So you're Light's mistress" Regulus said. "Yes, I know about her. She's alright, but she's been worried about you. You should talk to her once you find her card in the real world."

Ayame nodded in thanks.

"Although I was confused from the curse, please forgive me for thinking of you as enemies" Regulus said.

"Regulus, I tell you, you gave us quite a fright!" Torunka said. "I thought we were cat food for sure! But everything you heard was the opposite of what we really said. No wonder you got upset!"

"I'm so ashamed…" Regulus started before he realized something.

He quickly turned towards Torunka.

"But...if I only heard the opposite meaning, what did you actually say to me before?!" Regulus growled at Torunka.

"Okay!" Torunka said, nervously. "Now that Regulus is back to normal, we need to rescue the Ancient Fairy Dragon! Uh, right?"

Regulus looked at Torunka, suspicious but nodded.

"Um...yes" Regulus said. "That's it."

Then Luna suddenly felt something.

"Oh no!" Luna shouted. "I feel the danger closing in on us in the real world!"

"What?!" Torunka shouted.

"Then you must escape from this trouble in your world first" Regulus said. "And it is not yet time here. If you ever need the Ancient Fairy Dragon's power, then you must return. Until then, Torunka and I will protect the Spirit World."

"Yes! Regulus and...what?!" Torunka started, before he realized what was said. "Wait a second! Me too?! I don't think I'll be very effective in battle in my...current state."

"Regulus, Torunka, we'll be back!" Luna promised. "Please do all you can until then!"

Luna then turned to Ayame.

"Okay then, let's go back. Close your eyes…" Luna instructed.

Ayame nodded and did as Luna said until she felt a light pink aura and opened her eyes.

"Oh, you're in the Arcadia Movement, too" Luna said. "I'm also being held there. Can you please save me?"

Ayame nodded and smirked.

"Sure thing, Luna" Ayame answered. "Besides, I've got some payback to give to someone when I get back."

Luna nodded as Torunka ran over.

"Here!" Torunka said, handing a staff over to Ayame.

"You can now bring this Staff into the real world with you" Torunka explained. "Use it to rescue Luna! Go get them, Ayame!"

Ayame nodded and grabbed Luna's hands as they disappeared from the Spirit World and back to the real world.


	16. Chapter 15 Reunion

**Chapter 15**

**Chapter Four: The Journey- An Old Encounter, The Escape, and a New Menace**

_Reunion_

Ayame woke up in her cell and saw she was in an unfamiliar room. Then she suddenly heard banging coming from the room next to her.

"Hey! Open!" Carly shouted. "Open this door, please! "

She then heard Carly sigh.

"This is the pits" Carly said. "I can't believe I could be shit up in a place like this! If I miss my deadline, the editor-in-chief'll blow his top! Get me outta here! Somebody help me! Jack, please save me! Jack…"

Ayame couldn't help but wonder how she knew Jack. Ever since she knew Jack, he never got close to many people. If she knew him on a personal level, then she had to be someone special to get his attention.

Thinking about Jack made her wonder how he and Yusei got out of the Satellite. She noticed yesterday that Yusei had a criminal marker on his cheek, so she could tell that a lot has happened since she disappeared. How much though was the question.

Ayame sighed and decided her questions could wait until after she and Luna got out of this place. She felt inside the pockets of the uniform and found Torunka's Staff inside like he said it would be. She quickly used the staff on the door and it unlocked. She quickly put the staff back in her pocket and opened the door.

She found herself in an unfamiliar hallway and went right past a door when the banging started up again.

"H-hey! You there! How did you unlock the door and break out?" Carly shouted.

Ayame groaned silently. If she made any more noise, she might attract unnecessary attention. The kind she didn't need at the moment.

"You were in the room next to me, right?" Carly asked. "I just heard your door opening!"

Carly banged on the door more.

"Well, however you did it, can you get me out, too?!"Carly shouted. "Pretty please!"

Ayame sighed. Well, since she knew Jack, she couldn't exactly leave her here. Jack would probably get angry at her for it.

She used Torunka's Staff to open it again and quickly hid it before Carly came out.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Carly said, relieved.

Ayame nodded.

"Huh? I have this funny feeling like I've seen you before…" Carly said, looking closely at Ayame.

Then Carly snapped her fingers as she figured it out.

"I got it! You were at the Fortune Cup!" Carly said.

Then she gave a confused look.

"But why on earth was an Arcadia Movement duelist thrown into a cell?" Carly said, thoughtfully before grinning. "I smell a scoop! Time to get fact-hunting!"

Then Carly rubbed her head at getting carried away.

"Well, that's what I should say, but if I stick around here, I'm bound to get caught again!" Carly said. "Anyway, thanks a million! See you around!"

Carly then ran off, making Ayame shake her head. She hoped that Carly knew the way out. Then Ayame noticed that she dropped a paper on the ground and picked it up and read what it said.

"Jack Atlas, the former king and Sector Security Director Goodwin are both originally from the Satellite!"

Ayame raised an eyebrow, but wasn't too surprised. Then again, she supposed that anyone else would be surprised about this information.

She went further down the hall and hid behind a statue when she saw Liquid coming out of a room ahead of her and began to stand guard in the hallway. She saw his eyes were glazed over and seemed different than the cheerful look she was used to seeing from him. It didn't take much to guess that Sayer did something to him. She looked at the statue and saw that it was a bit wobbly and saw another one across from her, which gave her an idea. She quickly toppled the statue and hid behind the other statue.

Liquid came over to the other statue with that same glazed look on his face.

"Again…?" Liquid said, slowly. "It's fallen over from all the psychic waves? I must put it back up...or else...Sayer will get angry at me."

Ayame used the distraction to sneak past Liquid and snuck into the room he was in before. Inside she found a duel disk and quickly took it. She may not have her deck with her right now, but she at least she'll have a duel disk when she got it back. Besides, she could always knock them out until she got her deck back. She exited the room and snuck further down the hall.

She came to the elevator and saw she would need a keycard to access it, so she ignored it for now and went further down the hallway. She saw three more doors at the end of the hall. She went past the first door, when she heard a voice.

"Oh...Ayame? Is that you there, Ayame?" A familiar voice said. "It's me, Luna! I'm so glad you came! Thank you so much!"

Ayame quickly used Torunka's Staff to unlock Luna's door. Luna came running out of the room.

"Ayame! Thanks for coming to rescue me!" Luna said. "This is our first time meeting in the real world, right?"

Ayame nodded, smiling fondly at the girl.

"Well, you've saved me in the Spirit World and now in the real world, too!" Luna said. "Ayame, I feel like you're my personal bodyguard!"

Ayame nodded and looked around cautiously.

"We should probably get out of here" Ayame said.

"Actually, I have to bother you one more time…" Luna admitted. "My twin brother Leo is being kept in a room nearby. I really need your help to rescue him."

Ayame sighed and nodded. She couldn't just leave him and cause Luna to worry about him. Besides, it was the right thing to do.

"Thank you so much!" Luna said. "We were brought here together, and since I was thrown in here first, he must be in a room up ahead."

Luna turned and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yusei!" Luna shouted.

At Luna's shout, Ayame quickly turned around and saw Yusei running towards them. Her eyes were wide with shock at seeing him.

"Luna! Are you okay?" Yusei asked.

Then Yusei looked and noticed Ayame.

"Ayame?!" Yusei shouted, eyes wide with shock. "Aya?!"

Then they heard footsteps and Yusei turned back into his serious look.

"There's guards nearby" Yusei said. "Let's head into that room for the time being."

They quickly went inside the room that had been Luna's prison a few moments ago. Yusei quickly looked at Ayame, relief evident in his eyes and expression.

"Ayame! You're okay!" Yusei said, relieved.

Ayame smiled and quickly hugged Yusei. She felt Yusei wrap his arms around her. She really missed him, and judging by how he was hugging her, she could guess he missed her too.

"You had everyone worried when you disappeared like that!" Yusei said, his voice soft.

Ayame sighed, knowing how worried he must have been about her disappearance.

"I know, but it's not like I meant for it to happen" Ayame said, softly. "That was the last thing I would have wanted, especially after what happened."

Yusei sighed and nodded and let go off her to look at her properly. That's when he noticed what she was wearing.

"Hey, that uniform...Doesn't that belong to Arcadia Movement?" Yusei asked. "Why are you wearing that?"

Ayame sighed.

"Sayer was involved in my disappearance two years ago" Ayame answered. "He used his psychic powers to brainwash me into forgetting everything about my life."

Yusei's eyes widened in shock.

"You were brainwashed?!" Yusei shouted, slight anger in his voice but Ayame knew it wasn't towards her.

"Really?!" Luna asked. "But even so, how come…"

Then Luna perked up, realizing why she was kidnapped.

"I know!" Luna said, turning to Ayame. "Ayame, you're connected with the Spirit World, too! That's why they're after you! And I could have been brainwashed, too…"

Ayame shook her head, ignoring how Yusei's eyes widened at hearing that her gift was the reason she was kidnapped.

"Could have been, but thankfully, I got here in time before that could happen" Ayame said.

Luna then looked over at Yusei, who seemed to have regained his composure.

"By the way, Yusei, you and Ayame know each other?" Luna asked.

"We're old friends from the Satellite" Yusei answered.

Ayame then elbowed him slightly in the shoulder in response.

"He's also my boyfriend" Ayame added, seeing Luna's disbelieving look that they were only friends.

Yusei shook his head as he rubbed his shoulder slightly. Ayame would never change.

"How do you know Ayame, Luna?" Yusei asked.

Luna sighed and explained everything to Yusei. What happened in the Spirit World and how Ayame saved her. Yusei narrowed his eyes slightly when she was done.

"You don't say…" Yusei said. "I never knew you had that kind of power. I knew Ayame had it, but I never knew you had it too, Luna. We sure do have a lot to talk about. But before all that, we'd better get out of here."

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, I need to rescue Leo right away!" Luna said.

"And I've come here to help Akiza" Yusei said.

Ayame's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aki?!" Ayame asked.

Yusei nodded.

"You know her?" Yusei asked.

Ayame nodded.

"She's the only real friend I ever had here" Ayame answered. "She's the only one here I ever told about my powers."

Yusei nodded. He knew if she told Akiza, then they were close.

"I think we'll be more effective if we split up and go separately" Yusei said. "After you save Leo, get them both out of this place."

Ayame nodded. Yusei looked over at her empty duel disk and realized something.

"Oh yeah...I better give you this" Yusei said, taking something out of his jacket and giving it to Ayame.

Ayame took and recognized it as two deck boxes. More specifically, the ones she dropped when she was kidnapped two years ago.

"The day you disappeared, Itsuki found this" Yusei explained. "When things calm down a bit, we'll tell him you're okay."

Ayame nodded, relieved that her deck was back with her. She could sense Light End Dragon's relief at feeling her presence but was holding herself back from appearing for the moment.

"Oh, and this is something my friend Blister made" Yusei said, handing her a key card.

Ayame took a close look at it and then looked back at Yusei.

"Is this for the elevator?" Ayame asked.

Yusei nodded.

"You may need it to get out of here" Yusei answered.

Ayame nodded.

"All right. I'm off to rescue Akiza!" Yusei said.

Ayame nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck. He smiled and then took off. Luna then looked over at Ayame.

"Then we're on our way, too!" Luna said.

Ayame nodded in agreement. They left the room and continued down the hall.


	17. Chapter 16 Escape from Arcadia Movement

**Chapter 16**

**Chapter Four: The Journey- An Old Encounter, The Escape, and a New Menace**

_Escape from the Arcadia Movement_

Luna and Ayame continued down the hall towards the last two doors. Either one of them could be holding Leo, Luna's twin brother. As they continued down the hall, Light End Dragon suddenly appeared next to them.

_Ayame, thank goodness you're alright!_

Ayame smiled at her and Luna saw the relief in the dragon's eyes.

"It's good to see you're alright, Light" Ayame said. "I've been worried about you since I regained my memories."

The dragon nodded.

_As have I, my mistress. Our reunion will have to wait until we're out of here. I've already looked for Luna's brother. He's at the door at the end of the hall._

Ayame nodded.

"Thank you, Light" Ayame said.

The dragon nodded and disappeared. They reached eventually reached the door after bypassing Okita, who Ayame noticed looked the same as Liquid.

"Ayame! This must be it!" Luna said.

Ayame nodded.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sayer's voice suddenly appeared.

Luna and Ayame turned to see Sayer walking towards them.

"I came here to catch a trespasser, only to find you trying to escape instead" Sayer said. "On top of that, the two of you seem to hold a ticket to the Spirit World. There's no way I'll let you fools slip through my hands!"

Sayer then turned to look behind him.

"I make sure that all trespassers are dealt with accordingly!" Sayer said. "I'll leave these two to you."

Liquid and Okita walked in front of Sayer, still looking out of it.

"Yes, Sayer" Liquid said. "As you wish."

"Objective confirmed" Okita said. "We will do our very best to subdue them!"

Sayer laughed.

"Just a short while ago, I treated them to some very intense brainwashing" Sayer said. "I'm using them as guinea pigs to perfect a more powerful process of brainwashing that I'll use on you. Compared to before, their dueling skills and ruthlessness are on a whole other level. You should just relax. Soon enough, you, too, will be under my command. Hahaha!"

Then Sayer left, leaving Okita and Liquid to take care of them.

"Brainwashed?!" Luna shouted. "We won't let you do this!"

"Anyone who opposes Sayer must be destroyed" Liquid said.

Luna sighed and looked over at Ayame.

"Oh, no...It looks like we can't get out of this duel" Luna said. "Do you think they'll snap out of it if we win?"

Ayame sighed and put her deck in her duel disk.

"Only one way to find out" Ayame said. "You ready?"

Luna nodded.

"Let's duel!" They all shouted.

With Luna's help, they won the duel pretty fast. After the duel, Okita and Liquid seemed to snap out of it.

"Ugh…!" Liquid said, rubbing his head.

"Ahh…!" Okita said, feeling his head ache.

Then Liquid and Okita looked up, noticing Ayame and Luna.

"Ayame! What going on?" Liquid asked, confused. "Why were we…?"

"You two were being controlled by Sayer" Luna explained.

"We were being controlled?!" Liquid shouted.

Then Liquid remembered something.

"Oh, yeah.." Liquid said. "We were hooked up to some really strange device in the laboratory."

"So that was a brainwashing machine, you say?" Okita said. "To think that this is really an evil organization...To tell you the truth, I don't want to be here a second longer."

"Yeah, same here" Liquid agreed.

Luna sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness!" Luna said. "It looks like the brainwashing has worn off!"

"Let's get out of here right now!" Liquid said. "What about you, Ayame? Isn't Sayer after you guys?"

"My brother is still being kept here" Luna answered. "I think he might be in this room."

"Then we'll help you!" Liquid said. "We should all try and get outta this place and fast!"

"Hear, hear!" Okita said in agreement. "I have a plan. First, I'll report to Sayer that we captured you two to make him let his guard down. We will then wait for you on the first floor. Join up with us after you rescue your brother."

Luna nodded.

"Okay then. Thanks a lot!" Luna said.

"Do you have a keycard for the elevator?" Liquid asked.

Ayame nodded and held up the key card that Yusei gave her.

"My boyfriend sneaked in and gave me this" Ayame answered. "A friend of his is good at this kind of stuff."

Liquid nodded before his eyes widened in shock.

"You got your memories back?" Liquid asked.

Ayame nodded.

"Sayer had me forget about my past because he wanted me under his control" Ayame explained. "I was supposed to be meeting my boyfriend the day he kidnapped me. I can tell that he was relieved to know that I'm alright, although I think he wants to give Sayer a piece of his mind."

"Who is your boyfriend anyway?" Liquid asked.

Ayame smirked.

"Yusei Fudo" Ayame answered.

Liquid's eyes widened in surprise before he regained his composure.

"So that's why he was so worried about you when he saw you yesterday" Liquid said.

Ayame nodded.

"We'll be fine" Ayame assured them. "You guys go on ahead."

They nodded.

"Very well" Okita said. "The two of us shall go and see Sayer straight away. Ayame, I do hope we can meet again soon."

Ayame nodded.

"Please take care, you two" Luna said.

They nodded before they took off. Luna then turned back to Luna.

"We need to go rescue Leo and quick!" Luna said, urgently.

Ayame nodded and used Torunka's Staff to open the door. Then she put it back in her pocket as they went inside.

"Leo!" Luna called to the person inside, who quickly turned around.

Leo looked just like Luna. He had the same hair and the same eyes, but his hair was up in a ponytail. He wore a blue and white short sleeve shirt with a white jacket and white shorts. He had on blue and white shoes and wore blue bracelets on his wrists.

"Luna! How did you open this door?!" Leo asked.

Then he noticed Ayame.

"And who's that with you?" Leo asked. "Isn't that the same uniform that they're all wearing here?"

"This is Ayame, a friend who rescued me in the Spirit World" Luna explained.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise.

"The Spirit World?!" Leo shouted. "Then you can go there, too, huh? Wow!"

Ayame shook her head at him.

"Well, thanks a lot for saving Luna, Ayame!" Leo said. "Hey, Ayame! How strong are you? How about a duel?!"

Luna sighed in exasperation.

"I knew you'd say that…" Luna said. "We're kinda still in DANGER, you know...We have to GO now!"

Leo sulked at the scolding.

"Calm down...Don't get so touchy…" Leo said. "All right then, Ayame, we gotta duel once we outta this place!"

Luna sighed.

"Even in situations like this, that's all you can ever think about!" Luna said. "Let's go already! We need to take the elevator down!"

Ayame nodded and all three left the room and headed to the elevator. Ayame used the key card to access the elevator and they all got inside.

Meanwhile, Carly was face down on the ground in Sayer's office.

Jack...Oh, Jack…!

Sayer was standing over her with a look of annoyance.

"I came here because I heard there was a trespasser, but it was only this girl again?" Sayer said, annoyed. "Unless there's still someone else sneaking around who doesn't belong here...How could she and those fools from before have escaped from their rooms anyway?"

Just then, Okita and Liquid walked into the room.

"Sayer, sir, we have captured the ones who were trying to escape" Okita said, faking his brainwashing.

"Excellent" Sayer said, pleased. "Bottle them up tight then. They're turning into real nuisances...Now, you two, return to your guard duty."

"Yes, Sayer" Okita said. "As you command."

Then Okita and Liquid left the room. After they left, he turned back to look at Carly.

"How could they all escape from one cell after another…?" Sayer asked. "I'll have to check on things myself."

Then Sayer left the room and Carly was surrounded by a dark aura.

Once all three got out of the elevator, Luna and Leo turned to Ayame.

"We'll be fine on our own from here" Luna said. "Ayame, you should go stay with Yusei!"

Ayame looked surprised.

"What about you, though?" Ayame asked, concerned.

Luna shook her head.

"I'll be fine" Luna said. "Besides, I don't know if it's headed for Yusei or Akiza, but I've got a feeling that danger is coming their way!"

"Then I'm going, too!" Leo said.

"But even if we go, we won't be able to help them!" Luna argued.

Then Luna looked over at Ayame.

"We'll head out with the others" Luna said. "But please...can you go help Yusei?!"

Ayame nodded. She was worried about him. If this danger was coming his way, she couldn't stand by and do nothing.

"Ayame, remember you promised to duel me!" Leo said. "Make sure you get back safely!"

Luna sighed and turned to Ayame.

"Ayame..Take good care of yourself, too.." Luna said.

Ayame nodded and they took off. Deciding that if Yusei would be anywhere, it would have to be upstairs. She went back in the elevator and pressed the button for the floor that she was just on. The moment she stepped out of the elevator, she was greeted by Sayer who looked unnerved.

"You fool!" Sayer shouted. "And I thought I had you under wraps!"

Ayame glared at him.

"I don't know how you escaped, but you can be certain it'll be the last time!" Sayer said.

Ayame scoffed.

"Don't count on that, Sayer!" Ayame said. "There's plenty of monsters who would love to have some revenge for everything you put me through."

Both Sayer and Ayame brought out their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

_**Sayer: 8000**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

Sayer went first and drew his card.

"I summon Psychic Commander" Sayer said. "Then I'll place a card face down. I think I'll end my turn there."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" Ayame said. "Then I'll have Jain attack your Psychic Commander and Jain gains 300 ATK when it attacks a monster."

_**Sayer: 7300**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

"Then I'll place a card face down" Ayame said. "Now, since it's my end phase, I send the top two cards of my deck to my grave due to Jain's ability. I'll end my turn there."

Sayer drew his card.

"I summon Krebons" Sayer said. "Then I'll activate my spell card, Psychokinesis. This spell card lets me destroy a card on your field as long as I have a Psychic type on my field at the cost of 1000 life points. I think I'll choose your Jain."

_**Sayer: 6300**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

Jain was destroyed.

"Now my Krebons will attack you directly" Sayer said.

Ayame smirked at how easily Sayer fell into her trap.

"I activate my Trap Card, Magic Cylinder!" Ayame said. "Not only does it negate your attack, it sends the damage I would've taken right back at you."

_**Sayer: 5100**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

"I place a card face down" Sayer said. "That's all for now."

Ayame drew her card.

"I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" Ayame said. "Then I'll activate her special ability. By discarding a card from my hand, I can bring back a level four or lower monster from the grave. So I'll bring back my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast. Then I'll have Wulf attack your Krebons."

"I activate my Krebons' special ability" Sayer said. "By paying 800 Life points, I can negate your attack."

_**Sayer: 4300**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

"Then I'll activate my Trap Card, Raigeki Break" Sayer said. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy a card on your field. I'll destroy your Wulf."

Wulf was destroyed.

"I place a card face down" Ayame said. "Then, since it's my end phase, due to Lumina's special ability, I send the top three cards of my deck to the grave. That ends my turn."

Sayer drew his card.

"I tribute my Krebons to summon Storm Caller to the field" Sayer said. "Then I'll have him attack your Lumina."

"I activate my Trap Card, Lightsworn Barrier" Ayame said. "Whenever a Lightsworn monster is attacked, all I have to do is send the top two cards from my deck to the grave to negate the attack."

Ayame smiled when she saw who was among the cards discarded and took the card out.

"Due to the special ability of my Wulf, whenever he's sent directly from the deck to the grave, I can special summon him to the field" Ayame said.

"I place a card face down" Sayer said. "That ends my turn for now."

Ayame drew her card.

"I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" Ayame said. "Then I'll activate her special ability. By switching her to defense, I can destroy your face down."

"That activates my spell card, Telekinetic Power Well" Sayer said. "I can special summon any number of level 2 or lower monsters from my grave. All I have to do is take damage equal to their total levels times three hundred. So by choosing my two Krebons, I take 1200."

_**Sayer: 3100**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

"I'll switch my Lumina to defense" Ayame said. "Then Lumina's effect makes me send the top three cards of my deck to the grave. That ends my turn."

Sayer drew his card.

"I'll start by tuning one of my Krebons with my Storm Caller to Synchro Summon, Thought Ruler Archfiend" Sayer said. "Then I'll tribute my other Krebons to summon another Storm Caller. Then I'll have my Thought Ruler Archfiend attack your Lyla."

"I activate the effect of my Lightsworn Barrier that's still in effect" Ayame said. "Now, by discarding the top two cards of my deck, I can negate the attack. Don't bothering attacking again, because I'll still be able to use it."

"I place a card face down" Sayer said. "That's all for now."

Ayame drew her card and smiled at what she drew. Just the type of card she was looking for.

"I tribute my Lyla to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" Ayame said. "And she comes with a nasty ability. Since I used a Lightsworn to summon her, by sending the top four cards of my deck to the grave, I can destroy two cards on your field. So say goodbye to your monsters."

The monsters on Sayer's field were destroyed.

"Since your Storm Caller was destroyed by a card effect, you take damage equal to its original ATK" Ayame said.

_**Sayer: 800**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

"Then I'll have Celestia wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

_**Sayer: 0**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

Sayer seemed to be quite the sore loser.

"Ack...I can't believe you have this much power…" Sayer said. "Then you leave me no choice. Violence is not my policy, but…"

Sayer took a card out revealed to be Hinotama.

"Take this!" Sayer said, grinning madly.

The fireball came towards her, but was repelled by Torunka's Staff and hit Sayer instead.

"Ugh! H-how did this happen…?" Sayer asked before he fell unconscious.

Ayame silently thanked Torunka. She quickly took off down the hall, when she heard Akiza's voice come from below her.

"Wh-who are you?" Akiza asked, cautious.

Ayame looked down and saw Akiza with a woman in strange clothing.

"You're…Misty Tredwell?!" Akiza said in alarm.

Ayame's eyes widened in shock. She heard remembered that name when Akiza was telling her about the famous people in New Domino City so she was aware of them when she first met Akiza. Misty Tredwell was a famous supermodel. What was she doing at the Arcadia Movement, and why was she dressed so weirdly? The clothing style was rather ominous and it gave her bad vibes.

"I'm honored you know who I am" Misty said. "Well, I also know a lot about you. Akiza Izinski, the Black Rose Witch."

Akiza seemed uncomfortable at her words.

"I will have my revenge now" Misty said. "You cannot escape."

"What? Revenge? What on earth are you talking about?" Akiza asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it" Misty said. "I don't expect you to comprehend...No matter what happens, he will never come back to me. But you can at least apologize to him. So I will send you to meet him now."

"What are you?" Akiza asked, feeling unnerved.

"No need for you to worry" Misty said. "In making amends for your crimes, you will now perish."

Ayame put her head back up and quickly took off towards the elevator. It looked like Akiza was in trouble. Whether she needed her help or not, she couldn't sit by and do nothing. She saw that Sayer was still knocked out, so she quickly got on the elevator and pressed the floor that Akiza was on and the elevator closed behind her.

Sayer regained consciousness after she left. He quickly looked around and saw she wasn't there.

"Grrr...What happened?!" Sayer growled. "How could that fool have such power?!"

Then Sayer grinned madly.

"Humph...Maybe I've been a little too lenient with my research subject…?" Sayer said, grinning. "I won't make that mistake again!"

"You're not too smart, huh, Sayer?" A familiar voice said.

Sayer turned around in alarm.

"Who is it?!" Sayer shouted.

The person walked out of the shadows and Sayer's eyes widened in shock.

"You?!" Sayer shouted.

The person was revealed to be Carly, although she looked completely different than before and dressed in clothing similar to Misty.

"There's no way!" Sayer shouted. "Didn't I just take care of you with my own two hands…?"

"I have been reborn in order to seal your doom!" Carly said.

"This can't be…!" Sayer said.

"What a fool you are" Carly said. "This is the end for you. Prepare yourself for a shadow duel!"

"A shadow duel?!" Sayer shouted. "It doesn't matter how you managed to return here. Challenging me to a duel once again proves you have no idea how weak you truly are."

"Say what you will, Sayer" Carly said. "The outcome will be different this time. I'll send you and all your foolish ambition straight into darkness!"

"Very well! I'll be glad to take you on!" Sayer shouted. "It seems you need another taste of the ultimate power of dueling! Prepare yourself!"

Ayame got to where Akiza was with the duel still ongoing.

"You're really trying to take my life, aren't you? Why?!" Akiza shouted.

"It's for all the pain you've caused during each of your duels" Misty answered. "You've destroyed things over and over again! You didn't even care that my little brother perished!"

"But I don't even know who your little brother is!" Akiza shouted.

"Precisely. My brother means absolutely nothing to you…" Misty said, like Akiza was proving her point. "Just another one of your nameless victims!"

"I don't know anything about it…" Akiza said. "I never knew your brother…"

"You have no memory of him at all...But, to me, he was a precious person who can never be replaced!" Misty shouted, angrily. "All you do is cause destruction and pain. Truly a witch…"

Akiza was strangely silent, which worried Ayame.

Sayer lost against Carly.

"Grr…!" Sayer growled.

"Hahaha! Fall to the depths of the Underworld!" Carly shouted.

Then a large hummingbird creature attacked the building of the Arcadia Movement and shook the building.

Both Ayame and Akiza felt the building shake.

"What just happened?!" Akiza shouted.

Aghhh!" Sayer's voice shouted.

Ayame and Akiza looked towards the balcony to see Sayer fall down from the floor above.

"Sayer?!" Akiza shouted, her face grief stricken.

"The end has come already" Misty said. "Much faster than I expected. It seems we have to postpone our duel until a later time."

Misty then walked away, leaving Akiza staring at the spot where she saw Sayer fall.

"Sayer...Oh, Sayer…" Akiza sobbed.

Ayame came over to Akiza and put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Ayame! Akiza!" Yusei's voice ran out.

Ayame turned to see Yusei running towards them. He immediately noticed that Akiza wasn't herself.

"What happened here?!" Yusei asked. "Hey, Akiza! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Sayer…" Akiza sobbed.

The building started shaking more, which alarmed Yusei and Ayame.

"No! It's too dangerous here now!" Yusei shouted. "Ayame, make a run for it!"

Ayame nodded and grabbed Akiza and dragged her with them and out of the building.

Meanwhile, outside of the Arcadia Movement, Jack was looking around the rubble. Then he found a familiar pair of glasses.

"These glasses? It can't be…!" Jack shouted.

He started running towards the building.

"Carly!" Jack shouted. "Are you here?! Carly!"

Then Mina came running towards Jack.

"Mr. Atlas! It's dangerous here!" Mina warned.

"I don't care!" Jack shouted. "Stop getting in my way!"

This can't be happening! Carly…!

Jack remembered how he met her after he lost his title to Yusei and what she did to try to cheer him up.

"Carly!" Jack shouted. "Answer me, Carly!"

More rubble landed in front of them and Jack barely dodged it.

"Ah!" Jack said as he got up and Mina came over to him.

"Mr. Atlas! Please stop this!" Mina shouted. "Sector Security will be here soon! Please leave at once!"

Carly...I hope you make it out of here in one piece!

Yusei, Ayame and Akiza managed to get out before a large piece of rubble blocked the entrance.

"Whoa, that was a close call…" Yusei said.

Ayame nodded in agreement. Then Yusei looked at Ayame in alarm as he recalled something.

"Ayame! Where are Luna and Leo?!" Yusei asked, alarmed.

Ayame gave him a reassuring smile.

"They're fine" Ayame said, reassuringly. "I made sure they got out before I went to look for you and Akiza. They left with two other people I consider friends here."

"So they took off with your friends?" Yusei asked.

Ayame nodded and they noticed Akiza's injuries.

"We'd better get Akiza to a doctor" Yusei said. "Let's get a move on. It should be safe enough to stay at Blister's apartment. I bet there's a doctor near there, too."

Ayame nodded and followed him as she helped Akiza along to Blister's place.


	18. Chapter 17 Reaching Akiza's Heart

**Chapter 17**

**Chapter Four: The Journey- An Old Encounter, The Escape, and A New Menace**

_Reaching Akiza's Heart_

A few hours later, Yusei and Ayame were alone in Blister's office. Blister had immediately went to get a doctor when he saw Akiza's injuries. After he came back and the doctor was looking at Akiza, Blister gave Ayame a change of clothes since he noticed that she looked like she really wanted to get out of the uniform she was given to wear at the Arcadia Movement.

Ayame was now wearing a sea green halter top with a dark blue skirt with a white belt to hold her deck boxes and black shorts and beige brown boots. She had sky blue fingerless gloves that ended slightly below her shoulders and her sea green choker with a sky blue heart gem was visible once again. The uniform she was forced to wear always kept it hidden from view.

She had walked back into Blister's office after changing in a nearby room just as the doctor left the building.

"Based on what the doctor said, Akiza seems fine" Yusei said. "And Blister is taking care of her for now."

Ayame sighed in relief and sat in one of the chairs while Yusei sat in one next to her.

"Sounds like you had a rough time over there" Yusei said.

"You have no idea" Ayame said.

Yusei nodded.

"How did you end up at the Arcadia Movement anyway?" Yusei asked.

Ayame sighed, knowing he deserved to know what happened to her.

"You might as well get comfortable, Yusei" Ayame said. "It may take a while to explain the whole story."

Yusei nodded.

Ayame spent the next hour explaining everything that happened to her up into the moment they met again in the city. About her dream, about how Sayer kidnapped her and how she was at the Fortune Cup when he dueled Akiza.

"All that really happened?" Yusei asked.

Ayame nodded.

"So that's why Akiza was in such a state…" Yusei trailed off. "And you were nearby during the Fortune Cup?"

Ayame nodded.

"Did you see the Crimson Dragon appear?" Yusei asked.

Ayame nodded.

"That dragon showed visions about this planet's past, New Domino City, and Satellite to us signers" Yusei explained. "In one vision, Satellite is engulfed in a spider-shaped blaze and crumbles into nothing. I don't know if that's supposed to be Satellite's future...but there's no way I'll forget that terrible feeling it gave me. Then the other day, I battled someone with the mark of the Spider. When I won the duel, his mark disappeared and he didn't seem to remember what he was doing. He must've just been controlled by someone...The Spider Geoglyph...and the mark of the Spider…"

Just then, Blister walked in.

"Yusei, Ayame, sorry to bother you with this, but I've got a favor to ask" Blister said.

"What is it?" Yusei asked. "If it's within our power to do, we'll do it."

"Yusei, I need you to stay here and make adjustments on the computer" Blister said. "Ayame, I'd like you to take this to a place called Bootleg a little east of here."

He handed Ayame an envelope.

"Sorry if it sounds like I'm making you run errands for me, but I'd really appreciate it" Blister said.

Ayame shook her head at him.

"It's no trouble at all" Ayame said. "Besides, I need to get out for a bit. After being stuck in the Arcadia Movement for the past two years, I feel like I need the fresh air."

Blister nodded in understanding. After what she's been through, she probably needed to get out for a bit.

Once Ayame left, Blister looked over at Yusei.

"Did she tell you what happened to her?" Blister asked.

Yusei nodded.

"Sayer kidnapped her from Satellite two years ago and brainwashed her into forgetting everything" Yusei answered. "He kept her inside the Arcadia Movement as much as possible to make sure the brainwashing didn't wear off and to use her powers for his own gain. The only reason she never tried leaving, even though she didn't trust Sayer, was because she didn't want to leave Akiza behind. Her friendship with her meant everything to her."

Blister nodded. He knew about her powers since Yusei told him shortly before the Fortune Cup about her.

"Well, we better get to work" Blister said. "I'm sure that your girlfriend will appreciate the fresh air and some time to think over everything that's happened. We should be done by the time she gets back."

Yusei nodded and they got to work.

Meanwhile, Ayame calmly walked through the Daimon Area of New Domino City. It's been so long since she was able to walk by herself without an escort and she missed this feeling of independence.

Sayer had never let her go outside without having someone go with her. He had said it was to make sure nobody harmed her, but she now knew it was because he didn't want her running into old friends and cause the brainwashing to wear off. She usually had someone she didn't know walk with her and they only let her outside for ten minutes which wasn't enough for her. It wasn't until she met Akiza that she was able to truly enjoy the outside world.

Ayame sighed and looked up at a sign that said Bootleg and figured the building next to it was her destination. She walked inside to see a bar filled with people with criminal markings and the owner had some as well, not that it really bothered her. There were a lot of people that lived in the Satellite who had them, so it really didn't faze her. Not to mention her friend Crow had one and now Yusei had one as well.

The owner grinned when Ayame approached the counter.

"And how may I help you?" The owner asked.

Ayame held out the envelope towards the owner.

"Blister asked me to deliver this" Ayame answered.

The owner took the envelope and nodded.

"Running errands for ol' Blister, are ya?" The owner asked.

He opened the envelope and looked inside and grinned.

"So this here is the item he promised me, eh?" The owner said.

Ayame shrugged.

"He's a friend of my boyfriend" Ayame answered. "Besides, I needed some fresh air and I was happy to help him out.

The owner nodded and looked inside the envelope. Once the owner saw what it was he laughed.

"Leave it to Blister to come up with something like this" The owner said. "Now give my regards to Blister. And come back real soon now, you hear?"

Ayame nodded and left the building. Ayame sighed and began her walk back to Blister's hideout. When Ayame came back into Blister's office, she saw that they were done and she sat down on the couch. Then she looked over at Blister.

"I've finished delivering it" Ayame said. "The owner gives his regards."

Blister nodded.

"That sure helps me out" Blister said. "And right on time, too. We just finished our work."

Blister sighed and looked over at Yusei.

"Sorry, but I've got another favor to ask" Blister said. "I have to go out now. Could you house sit for me just for the night?"

Yusei nodded.

"Sure thing" Yusei said.

"Thanks a lot" Blister said. "I appreciate it."

Ayame nodded as Blister left. She then looked over at Yusei as he walked towards her and sat on the couch.

"It's been an eventful day" Yusei said. "You must be pretty tired. Why don't you get some rest until Akiza wakes up?"

Ayame nodded and laid down on the couch and put the sheet over her to get some sleep. Once she was asleep, Yusei got up and started typing on the computer. He would occasionally look over her way before going back to what he was doing. He was glad that Ayame was alright.

Everyone was worried about her when she disappeared the day after Kalin was arrested. He remembered going over to Crow's place to see if she was still there when she didn't show up when she said she would. Crow was worried when he told him because he said she had left over three hours beforehand to head to his place. They were about to go looking for her when Itsuki came in holding her two deck boxes, saying he found them near her Duel Runner.

That automatically sent red flags because she never went anywhere without her deck. She liked listening to what her card spirits said as she walked around Satellite. There was no way she would abandon them when she cared deeply for them.

Crow and him went to tell Jack right after that and he was worried as well. They looked everywhere for her, but they could never find her. They all knew something bad happened to her, but the reason behind her disappearance was never solved.

He knew that he would have to tell Jack that she had been found the next time he saw him. He had been worried when they never found her. He assumed that she was kidnapped, but nothing could be proven since there were no signs of any struggle near where they found both of her decks. After that, he would go and let Itsuki and Crow know that she was alright.

Ayame woke up in the middle of the night, feeling uneasy. She saw that Yusei wasn't in the room and became nervous. She took her regular deck out of her deck box and put it in her duel disk before walking out of the room with it. She turned the corner to see Yusei dueling someone with a glowing purple spider mark on their arm and Yusei's arm was glowing with his signer mark that he showed her earlier. She also noticed that whoever he was dueling that their eyes were clouded, almost as if they were unaware of what they were doing.

It was then that Yusei noticed her.

"Ayame, these guys have the mark of the Spider!" Yusei said.

Ayame's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure?!" Ayame asked.

Yusei nodded.

"I sense another duelist's energy coming from the room Akiza's in!" Yusei said. "But she's still not in fighting condition! You better head over there now!"

Ayame nodded and ran towards Akiza's room. She knew what Yusei was trying to tell her. He was telling her not to worry about him and help her friend who can't really defend herself at the moment.

She opened the door and saw a guy trying to attack Akiza. She quickly got over there and kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing into a nearby wall. She quickly put on her duel disk and walked towards the guy who was just getting up.

"If you want to get to Akiza, you'll have to go through me first!" Ayame shouted.

They guy said nothing and put on his own duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

It took only six turns to end the duel. Ayame wondered if this guy even dueled regularly because his dueling skills had much to be desired. Once the duel was over, he seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Ow…" the guy, Jean, complained.

He looked and noticed Ayame and Akiza.

"Where am I?" Jean asked. "What have you done to me? I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down…"

Then Jean quickly took off and Ayame turned to Akiza who was catching her breath.

"Thanks" Akiza said.

Then the aura around Akiza turned deadly, making Ayame on her guard.

"Destroy…!" Akiza said. "I must destroy everything!"

Ayame took a step back in shock.

"I'm all alone in this world" Akiza said. "All alone. I don't need anyone else. I will tear this world apart! And you with it!"

Ayame sighed. She knew exactly what was happening. Akiza sometimes got this way when her emotions got the best of her. This side of her was why she was known as the Black Rose Witch. This side acts cruel to others and doesn't seem to care about hurting others. Sayer encouraged this side of her, but Ayame never did because it wasn't who she really was.

Ayame sighed and brought up her duel disk. There was only one way to snap her out of it and that was by dueling her.

"I will destroy everything!" Akiza shouted.

Ayame shook her head.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Ayame said.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Akiza: 8000**_

Ayame went first and drew her card.

"I summon Jain, the Lightsworn Paladin in attack" Ayame said. "Then I'll set two face downs. Now, since it's the end phase of my turn, Jain's effect makes me send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard."

Ayame looked at the cards she sent and smirked.

"Now since I sent Wulf, the Lightsworn Beast to the graveyard directly from my deck, I can special summon him to the field!" Ayame said. "That ends my turn."

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Akiza: 8000**_

Akiza nodded and drew her card.

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight, and thanks to its special ability, I can summon out my Copy Plant in defense mode!" Akiza said. "Then I'll activate my Black Garden field spell."

"Not so fast, Akiza" Ayame said. "I play my trap card, Magic Jammer! So by discarding a card from my hand, I can negate your field spell and destroy it."

Akiza glared at Ayame for that.

"Then I'll play a face down and end my turn" Akiza said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"First, I'll have my Wulf attack your Twilight Rose Knight!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Akiza: 6900**_

"Then I'll have Jain destroy your Copy Plant!" Ayame said.

Jain attacked Akiza's monster and it was destroyed.

"Now, since it's the end phase, I send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard due to Jain's effect" Ayame said. "It's your move, Akiza!"

Akiza nodded and drew her card.

"First I'll activate my spell, Mark of the Rose!" Akiza said. "This lets me take control of the monster I equip this to for every one of my turns, but it returns to your side of the field during the end of my turn. I chose to equip this card to your Wulf, then I summon my Botanical Lion. Now I'll have my Lion attack your Jain!"

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Ayame said. "This negates your attack and allow me to put this card back down. Fortunately for you, I can only activate this once per turn."

"Then I'll have Wulf attack your Jain!" Akiza said.

Wulf slashed Jain to pieces and a scratch appeared on Ayame right cheek as it was destroyed.

_**Ayame: 7700**_

_**Akiza: 6900**_

"That ends my turn, and Wulf returns to your side of the field" Akiza said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I tribute my Wulf to summon my Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" Ayame said. "And since my Wulf was tributed off, your equip spell is also destroyed."

Mark of the Rose was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"Now, I activate the effect of Celestia" Ayame said. "Since I used a lightsworn monster to summon it to the field, I can send the top four cards of my deck to the graveyard to destroy up to two cards on the field. So I use her effect to destroy your Botanical Lion and your face down."

Akiza's monster and her face down were destroyed.

"Then I play the spell, Solar Recharge!" Ayame said. "So by sending a lightsworn monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two cards and then send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard. Next, I'll play my field spell, Realm of Light. Thanks to this card, I gain a shine counter on this card every time a card is sent directly from my deck to my graveyard, and for every shine counter on this card, my lightsworn monsters gain one hundred additional attack points. Now, I'll have my Celestia attack your directly!"

_**Ayame: 7700**_

_**Akiza: 4600**_

"Then I set one face down and end my turn!" Ayame said.

Akiza nodded and drew her card.

"I activate my Black Garden field spell, which destroys your field spell!" Akiza said. "Thanks to my Black Garden, your monster's attack points are cut in half. Then I'll summon a monster in defense mode. That ends my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"First I'll place the spell, Terraforming!" Ayame said. "This lets me add a field spell from my deck to my hand, and I'll chose my Realm of Light. Next, I'll activate my Realm of Light which destroys your Black Garden. Then I'll have my Celestia attack your monster!"

The monster revealed itself to be Witch of the Black Rose, which was destroyed.

"I set one face down and end my turn!" Ayame said.

Akiza nodded and drew her card.

"I set a face down and end my turn" Akiza said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin to the field!" Ayame said. "Then I'll activate my trap card, Glorious Illusion! This card allows for me to bring back a lightsworn monster from my graveyard and I choose Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon. This dragon gains three hundred additional attack points for every different lightsworn monster in my graveyard. Now, my Gragonith will attack you directly!"

"I activate my face down, Scapegoat!" Akiza said. "Thanks to this card, I can special summon five tokens to the field in defense mode."

Ayame smiled.

"Nice move, Akiza, but that's not enough to shake me!" Ayame said. "Gragonith will attack one of your tokens, and when Gragonith attacks a monster in defense position, the difference is dealt to you as damage!"

Akiza gasped as Gragonith breathed fire and destroyed a token, also taking out a chunk of her life points.

_**Ayame: 7700**_

_**Akiza: 800**_

"Then I'll have Jain and Celestia both attack one of your tokens!" Ayame said.

Both Jain and Celestia each attacked and destroyed one token, leaving Akiza with two tokens on the field.

"Now, since it's the end phase, I send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard due to Jain's effect" Ayame said.

Ayame smiled when she saw who was among the cards sent.

"Now, since Wulf was sent directly from the deck to the graveyard, I can special summon him to the field" Ayame said. "Now, I send the top three cards to the graveyard due to Gragonith's effect. That ends my turn."

Akiza nodded and drew her card. Akiza's eyes narrowed when she saw she couldn't do anything.

"I end my turn" Akiza said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I'll have my Gragonith attack one of your token and wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

Gragonith destroyed one of the tokens and the rest of Akiza's life points.

_**Ayame: 7700**_

_**Akiza: 0**_

Winner: Ayame

After the duel was over, Akiza seemed to realize what she had almost done to her friend. Just then, Yusei came running in.

"Akiza!" Yusei shouted.

Tears were running down her face as she saw the scratch on Ayame's face from one of her attacks.

"What's happening?!" Yusei shouted. "Just calm down, Akiza!"

Akiza gave a sad look.

"There is nothing left for me…" Akiza said, brokenly. "This mark on my arm...I knew something terrible would come of having this...It's a curse. Why me? Why do I have to be a Signer? Forsaken by everyone...everyone except Sayer. He told me that I wouldn't need to worry about anything...He built a place where I could live, but now it's gone...This world...this wretched, horrible world...I just want to wipe it all out!"

"Akiza! Look me in the eye!" Yusei shouted.

She looked at Yusei and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw there.

"We'll take you in!" Yusei said. "Me, Ayame, our other friends! We're glad to have you! Just accept us, and we can give you a new home...be your new family!"

Akiza was shocked.

"Impossible!" Akiza said, shaking her head.

"No, there's nothing that's impossible!" Yusei said. "You think for yourself and make your own decision, and the possibilities will find you. Everyone has been drawn together by these marks and because of it, we became friends. It's not a curse."

"Friends?" Akiza asked, looking at Ayame.

"Yes, Akiza" Yusei answered. "I consider you one of my friends. And I bet Ayame thinks that way, too."

Ayame smiled and nodded at Akiza. She wouldn't force her friend to do anything she didn't want to do. It was her life, and her decision, after all.

"Someone like me could be your friend?" Akiza asked. "And you're willing to consider me as such?"

Yusei nodded.

"Yes, we're all friends" Yusei answered. "Maybe I can't understand the pain you're suffering. But I can still welcome you and do what I can to make you feel better. Whatever happens next, it's up to you to think about it and make a decision."

Akiza pondered his words before looking at Ayame with a soft smile and nodded before she looked back at Yusei.

"Then I…I would like to be some help to you" Akiza said. "To all of you."

"You sure that's okay?" Yusei asked, concerned.

Akiza shook her head with a smile.

"In the same way that you helped me, I want to do something for you" Akiza answered. "And I have to see Misty once more. I must settle things with her."

"Really?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded.

"Thank you, Akiza" Yusei said.

Yusei then looked out the window and noticed how dark it was.

"It's gotten pretty late" Yusei said. "Looks like those guys aren't showing up anytime soon, so let's get some rest."

Akiza and Ayame nodded before Yusei left the room. Ayame then went over and enveloped Akiza in a hug.

"I was so worried about you" Ayame said. "You barely reacted to anything Yusei and I said. I'm just glad that Yusei knew someone who could take care of your injuries. He always did come through for his friends and would do anything to protect them."

Akiza's eyes widened in realization.

"You remembered your past?!" Akiza asked, shocked.

Ayame nodded.

"I remembered everything yesterday" Ayame answered. "It was thanks to seeing Yusei that I was finally able to remember everything."

Akiza smiled at her.

"I'm glad you can finally remember" Akiza said. "So, how did you end up at the Arcadia Movement?"

Ayame sighed and looked at Akiza with pain and sadness in her eyes with a hint of anger that she knew wasn't directed towards her.

"I'll explain tomorrow when we're both fully rested" Ayame said. "It's a long story and I need some time to wrap my head around it."

Akiza nodded in understanding as Ayame walked out the door.

The next morning, Ayame got up from the couch to see that Yusei wasn't in the room. Curious, she walked out and down the hall towards the elevator to see him and Akiza talking when Yusei noticed her.

"Ayame, you're awake?" Yusei said. "It seems Akiza is okay now, too."

Akiza looked over at Ayame.

"Thanks a lot for yesterday" Akiza said. "Because of you, Aya, I was able to understand Yusei's message. If I hadn't gotten that message, I probably would have just gone down the path of destruction...I'm in your debt."

Ayame shook her head.

"You don't need to thank me, Aki" Ayame said. "I'm your friend, and I would do anything to help a friend."

Akiza nodded.

"You know, I never even realized that Yusei was a friend of yours until yesterday" Akiza said. "You said yesterday you would explain how you ended up at the Arcadia Movement."

Ayame looked at Yusei. He nodded and she sighed before looking back over at Akiza.

"Follow me" Ayame said. "It's better that we find somewhere private to talk."

Akiza nodded and followed Yusei and Ayame to Blister's office. Once inside, Ayame and Akiza sat on the couch while Yusei took a seat on a nearby chair. Ayame took a deep breath before she looked up at Akiza.

"I was born in the Satellite and thought I was just a normal girl until I turned three" Ayame said. "It's when I first started noticing my special power. I would visit a strange world when I slept and met many monsters that looked like the cards I used, but I just passed them off as dreams. It wasn't until I turned ten that I began seeing them in the real world as spirits that I had no choice but to accept the truth. The truth that I was different from the other kids around me."

Ayame gave a brief glance to Yusei before she looked back at Akiza.

"I kept the fact I was different from others" Ayame said. "Satellite was a tough place to live and not everyone could be trusted. The crime there was worse than New Domino City. Duel Gangs ruled the streets and everyone was fair game to them. I tried to stay under their radar as I got better at dueling and learned how to defend myself. However, not everyone took me seriously because they thought that a girl couldn't do much of anything there."

Ayame sighed and Yusei put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He knew what came next.

"Eventually, I ended up catching the attention of one of the Duel Gangs" Ayame said. "They were a gang that loved kidnapping women to use as slaves. Once they were done with their current woman, they would leave them in an cold alley for another Duel Gang to use and kidnap another woman. I was sixteen at the time and they chose me to replace their last woman who had gotten too old for their tastes. They went after teenage girls for their victims. Once they became adults they were done with them. "

Akiza's eyes widened in shock. She realized exactly what she meant by using woman.

"The gang had been following me and knocked me out from behind before I noticed them" Ayame said. "The next thing I knew, I woke up chained to a wall inside their hideout. I was forced to do their chores, cleaning the hideout and cooking them meals for at least a week. Then, one of the gang members quietly asked their leader for something while motioning to me. After he seem to say yes, I was dragged by that gang member and chained to the bed. He would have raped me if Yusei hadn't saved me. He came into the room armed with a duel disk and dueled for my freedom before knocking the guy out when he lost."

Ayame smiled at Yusei.

"He and his friends were part of a Duel Gang who were trying to liberate Satellite from the threat of Duel Gangs" Ayame explained. "Their next target just happened to be the Duel Gang who kidnapped me. After they took over their territory, Yusei introduced me to the team and they tried getting me back on my feet until I felt better. During this time, I lived at their hideout. That's when their leader noticed my dueling skills and asked if I could join the team. I was unsure about the offer, at first, but after giving me time to think it over I decided to join so that what happened to me wouldn't happen to anyone else."

Akiza nodded in understanding. Considering what almost happened to her, she wasn't surprised that she would join to stop it from happening to someone else.

"After joining, Yusei and I had grown close" Ayame said. "Closer than I was with the others. Though, it took longer for the others to gain my trust, but eventually, we became friends as well. Their names were Jack, Crow and the leader was Kalin. They weren't surprised when a year after I joined that Yusei and I became a couple."

Akiza smiled, knowingly. She had noticed the loving glances they had been giving each other the entire time, so she wasn't surprised to find out that Yusei was her boyfriend.

"I had told Yusei about my powers before we started dating because I didn't want to hide it from him" Ayame said. "I was surprised when he didn't judge me for it and he promised to keep it secret from the others until I felt I was ready to tell them. I would talk to him about anything the spirits would tell me and anything else that bothered me."

Ayame sighed and Yusei put a hand on her shoulder. He knew this next part was hard to talk about.

"However, it seemed that our team was destined to break apart" Ayame said. "After we defeated the last Duel Gang, Kalin seemed to have let the power go to his head. He had been dueling a kid who had been hanging around outside the hideout and almost pushed him off a cliff if Crow hadn't interfered after I failed to stop him. Crow had a soft spot for kids, so Kalin's actions caused him to leave the team and Jack left soon after. I didn't want to force Yusei to choose between his friend and me, but I left as well because I needed time to think. The next day, Kalin had went after Sector Security by himself and we went after him to stop him. When we got there, Kalin had beaten an officer unconscious and we quickly got him out of there before more officers arrived."

Akiza was shocked but she understood why her friend felt like she had to leave. She probably would've done the same in her situation.

"We met back at the hideout and decided to lay low until things blew over, but they followed us" Ayame said. "Kalin wanted to fight them, but Yusei and the others were against it because it would have put innocent people at risk. Instead, Yusei had Jack and Crow sneak Kalin out the back while Yusei distracted them by trying to take the fall for Kalin's mistake. However, they already knew Kalin was behind it and they had already captured him when Yusei tried talking to them. We couldn't do anything but watch as he was taken away."

Ayame sighed as Yusei squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I spent the rest of the night, wondering if I had noticed the changes could I have stopped him" Ayame said. "Despite how I felt, I knew that Yusei was probably feeling the most guilt for what happened, considering Kalin was his best friend. So I was going to meet him the next afternoon and spend some time with him to get his mind off him for a while, but I had a dream the night before. I was in the spirit world with one of the duel spirits I was the closest to. A friend of hers wanted to relay an important message to me. The spirit world was in danger from an approaching darkness and her friend wanted me to help the one who could save their world, but she couldn't do it alone. Since I had a connection to the spirit world, she wanted me to help her as much as I could. I realize now that the girl she was referring to was Luna, but back then, I didn't know who she was."

Akiza was surprised. She knew that Luna was a Signer, but she had no idea that she had a power exactly like her friend.

"The next morning, I needed to calm myself down before I went to Yusei" Ayame said. "If I came like I was, then he would worry about me. So I talked to Crow and told him about my dream. I had been planning on telling the others about my powers at this point, but I hadn't gotten the chance to yet. Even though Crow thought it was just a dream, it calmed me down enough to see Yusei. After I saw Yusei, I was planning on telling Crow about my powers. I wanted to tell Yusei about my dream and get some advice on what I should do."

Ayame sighed.

"However, someone overheard my conversation with Crow" Ayame said. "I was near my Duel Runner when they came up to me. It was Sayer, but I have no idea why he was in the Satellite, and I still don't know why. Either way, he heard me mention the Spirit World and he approached me. He tried to sweet talk me into trusting him, but my instincts were telling me he was bad news."

Ayame looked at Yusei for a moment before she looked back at Akiza.

"When I refused to trust him, he used his psychic powers to brainwash me" Ayame said. "My duel spirit who was in the dream with me told me to fight it, but he was too strong for me. That's when he briefly took his attention off me. That's when she suggested leaving something behind. His distraction gave me long enough to drop the deck boxes I always carry with me, so my friends would realize something bad happened. After that, I couldn't fight it off any longer. He had me completely under his control and forced me to follow him back to the Arcadia Movement, where I eventually met you after he made sure he locked away my past memories. It was why he rarely let me go outside, and if he did, it wasn't for very long."

Akiza sighed.

"I'm sorry that I never noticed" Akiza said. "I always thought when he had me bring you to the lab, he was running tests on you. If that wasn't it, then what was he doing?"

Ayame sighed.

"He was trying to figure out the mystery behind the Spirit World" Ayame answered. "He was trying to make me contact the Spirit World. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that I've never been able to contact it myself. It was always someone else that contacted me and I could only travel there when I was asleep. I've never been able to do it while I was awake. My powers weren't strong enough for that. It wasn't until yesterday that I've been able to accomplish that."

Akiza nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door. Yusei and Akiza got up to answer it. The person on the other side was a blue haired woman with short hair. Ayame recognized her as Mina Simington, Jack's personal assistant when he was still the King before Yusei beat him at the Fortune Cup.

"Miss Akiza Izinski, I see that you're here, too" Mina said. "That's great."

Mina then looked over at Yusei.

"Mr. Fudo, Miss Izinski, Director Goodwin would like to see you now" Mina said.

Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"Goodwin? What does he want with us?" Yusei asked.

"He has something very important to discuss with you regarding the Crimson Dragon and the Signers" Mina answered. "I'll go on, so please just head down there when you're ready."

After Mina left and headed down the elevator, Akiza looked over at Yusei.

"Yusei, do you think we can trust Goodwin?" Akiza asked.

Yusei looked over at Akiza.

"Hmm...He's already done so much I can't forgive...but I had that vision at the Fortune Cup" Yusei said. "And remember what happened yesterday. Satellite is in danger. And the only one who seems to know anything about this mystery is him."

Ayame sighed and looked over at Akiza. She knew what he was thinking, and while she didn't like it, she would go along with it. Akiza seemed to also understand his way of thinking.

"So, in order to get some information out of him, you're going to let him lure you in?" Akiza asked.

Yusei nodded.

"Yeah" Yusei answered. "The most important thing right now is to get to the bottom of this."

Ayame sighed. Typical Yusei, but it was just how he was. That was one of the reasons she fell for him, after all.

"Alright, then I'm going with you" Ayame said. "No reason that I should let you both have all the fun."

Yusei wasn't too surprised at her response. He expected it out of her. She never was the type to sit back and watch without doing something to help.

"You sure, Aya?" Akiza asked, concerned.

Ayame nodded with a soft smile.

"I'm sure, Aki" Ayame reassured. "Besides, I promised to help Luna and I'm not one to break any promises."

Akiza nodded and they headed into the elevator to go downstairs. When they exited the elevator, they were met by Jack, who seemed not to have noticed Ayame just yet.

"What's with you?" Jack asked Yusei. "You're thinking of taking Goodwin's bait?"

Yusei nodded.

"Yes, if it means I get to learn the truth behind that vision I saw...And if Satellite is really in danger, I'm gonna do what I can to stop the threat" Yusei answered.

Jack scoffed.

"You're saying that's the fate of the Signers?" Jack asked.

That's when Jack finally noticed Ayame.

"Hey, by the way, isn't that…" Jack said, looking towards Ayame.

When he finally recognized her, his expression changed from disbelieving to shock.

"Ayame?!" Jack shouted, shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

Ayame sighed and looked up at Jack.

"Nice to see you too, Jack" Ayame replied. "I see that someone's been worrying about me for the last two years."

Jack sighed in relief. She was fine, if she acted like that. Though, he could see a hidden anger that he was glad wasn't directed at him.

"And more than that, you're still alive" Jack said, relieved. "Glad to see it."

"Apparently, our old friend here was captured by the Arcadia Movement" Yusei explained. "It was like you thought."

Jack nodded.

"Huh...Imagine us meeting again in a place like this" Jack said.

Ayame shook her head.

"If Sayer was still around, I'd give him a piece of my mind for his reasons for kidnapping me" Ayame said, her anger clearly visible in her eyes.

Jack sighed.

"It was because of your power, right?" Jack asked.

Ayame immediately shot up in shock.

"You knew?" Ayame asked.

Jack nodded.

"I caught you talking to your cards in the hideout one time when you thought no one was around" Jack answered. "I figured you had your reasons for not telling anyone, so I never said anything about it. I figured you would tell everyone when you felt ready."

Ayame shook her head.

"To think I was worried about what everyone would think about my power" Ayame said. "You know, I was thinking about telling everyone when I was kidnapped. I never had the chance to tell Kalin before everything happened, and as for Crow, I was going to tell him that day."

Jack nodded. Just then, Mina came back inside.

"We don't have much time" Mina said. "Please continue this conversation on the way to meeting Director Goodwin."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's get going" Yusei said.

Everyone nodded and followed Mina to Goodwin's mansion.


	19. Chapter 18 The Signers Gather

**Chapter 18**

**Chapter Five: Fate- Signers vs. Dark Signers**

_The Signers Gather_

Ayame was surprised at how big the mansion was, but ignored it for now. They had more pressing matters at the moment. Mina took them inside to Goodwin's office, where Leo and Luna were waiting with Goodwin. Ayame gave the twins a soft smile before she stood next to Yusei and Akiza. Goodwin, noticing their presence, turned around from where he was looking out the window to face them.

"Welcome, Signers" Goodwin said. "It's unfortunate that it has taken this long to get you all here, but alas...I am simply glad that I can be with you all today."

Jack scoffed.

"Humph, something smells fishy about this guy" Jack said, bluntly.

Ayame smiled slightly. Leave it to Jack to be blunt, like he always was.

"Goodwin, what is it that you want?" Yusei asked.

Nobody was here for small talk, nor were they impressed with it.

"Well, well, it doesn't seem like there's too much love for me here, does it?" Goodwin said. "Very well then. Let's move on to the main topic at hand."

Goodwin then clicked something on the screen behind him. It looked like a temple with a high staircase with a symbol on the ground. It seemed to look like each of the other's marks except for the head.

"Behold" Goodwin said. "This is the temple that lies beneath the mansion."

Luna seemed to notice the symbol on the ground as did Ayame.

"That looks just like the mark we all have!" Luna said.

"The Crimson Dragon…" Akiza trailed off.

Jack was silent but Ayame knew he was thinking about what he saw.

Goodwin nodded.

"That's right" Goodwin said. "It's the mark of the signers passed down as a celestial legend. I'm sure you all saw it too...The vision that the Crimson Dragon showed us during the Fortune Cup."

Yusei nodded.

"Yes, we did" Yusei answered.

"That was all part of its guidance for us" Goodwin explained. "You all coming to New Domino City was also part of the path that it laid out for us."

Yusei narrowed his eyes as did Ayame.

"So you're saying we were led there?" Yusei asked. "No! That was all part of your plot to trick us into going there!"

"This has got nothing to do with the Crimson Dragon!" Jack argued, agreeing with Yusei. "We choose our own fates!"

Goodwin sighed.

"That, in itself, is the destiny brought forth by the power of the Crimson Dragon" Goodwin answered. "I am merely following the guidance of the Crimson Dragon. That is all."

Jack was disbelieving, and Ayame was inclined to agree with him.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Jack asked.

"What you believe is up to you" Goodwin answered. "But as long as you are Signers with power granted by the Crimson Dragon, you cannot escape fate."

Ayame sighed and looked over at Akiza, seeing her step forward slightly.

"If everything is "destiny" as you say, is it also destiny that I have this power at all?" Akiza asked. "This miserable power that has hurt so many, and has caused me to be hated and feared by everyone!"

"Akiza…" Luna said softly.

"Aki…" Ayame trailed off.

"But without that power, you all would never have met and your fates would still be unknown" Goodwin answered. "Such is the case for you, too, Luna."

Luna looked surprised.

"Me too…?" Luna asked.

Leo was silent, seeming to be in thought over something.

"You were all selected to be the reincarnations of the legendary Signers" Goodwin said. "This is a fate that was promised a few thousand years ago. You cannot fight against that."

"Hey, um...Weren't there supposed to be FIVE Signers in all?" Leo asked.

"There's only four here now" Jack said.

"Does that mean...Ayame?" Luna asked. "Ayame is connected to the Spirit World, too!"

Goodwin shook his head.

"No, it is not her" Goodwin answered. "The fifth Signer already knows of their power."

Ayame sighed and looked over at Yusei as he narrowed his eyes.

"Then who could it be…?" Yusei asked.

"When the time comes, they will appear before you" Goodwin answered.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"A few thousand years ago, all was nearly destroyed by evil incarnate, the King of the Underworld" Goodwin explained. "However, the Crimson Dragon descended and sealed away that evil into the ground. Those are the Nazca Lines. Those which were sealed away as a forbidden part of history have become active yet again. This is all the work of the Dark Signers. If our duels are based on the power of life...then their duels are based on the power of the Underworld."

"The power of the Underworld?" Yusei asked.

"Basically, within them is a limitless amount of power" Goodwin answered.

Akiza was silent and Ayame put her hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"That power has already exceeded even my own expectations" Goodwin said. "The recent events in Satellite have also occurred in the city."

That certainly got the attention of Jack, Yusei and Ayame.

"What?!" Yusei shouted, shocked.

"But that is only the beginning…" Goodwin said.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Everything is still in the initial planning stages...The final plan is to ultimately revive the King of the Underworld" Goodwin answered.

"What happens when he's revived…?" Leo asked.

"Everything will be destroyed" Goodwin answered.

"So as Signers, we were all gathered here to stop that from happening. Am I right?" Jack asked.

Goodwin nodded.

"Correct" Goodwin answered. "The key to reviving the King of the Underworld is in the Old Enerdy System in the B.A.D. Area. Around that area, there are four device used to control the power of the Old Enerdy System."

"I never knew anything like that existed in the B.A.D. Area" Yusei said.

Ayame sighed.

"You never knew, but I know what he's talking about" Ayame said, shocking everyone. "Before I met you, Yusei, I stumbled across the area when I was thirteen and I could feel the negative energy coming off of that place. I never thought I would ever go back there again after I said I would never go back there again."

Goodwin nodded.

"Your mission is to seal those four control units" Goodwin explained.

"How do we do that?" Akiza asked.

"The Signer's Dragon Cards that you have each obtained through your destinies are no regular cards" Goodwin answered. "The power to seal the control units lies within those cards."

"The Ancient Fairy Dragon is one of those cards, right?" Luna asked.

"It is" Goodwin answered. "Unfortunately, it is currently in the hands of the enemy. And because of that, the Spirit World is indeed in danger."

Luna shared a look with Ayame. They knew it had to be the work of the Dark Signers.

"You must seal the control units if you want to save the world" Goodwin said. "Of course, the Dark Signers will do everything they can to stop you. If you do not defeat them, the threat to this world will endure. Defeat the Dark Signers and seal the control units. That is your destiny as Signers according to the path set forth by the Crimson Dragon."

Yusei was silent for a moment.

"I find it hard to believe such a story, but there is something strange happening in Satellite" Yusei said. "All of this is so sudden. I'm not sure what to think...but I will fight and protect Satellite, my home and the home of my friends."

"Yusei…" Akiza trailed off.

"As long as that brings peace to the Spirit World, too!" Luna said.

"I don't care about destiny" Jack said. "I just know there are too many things I care about in Satellite to lose."

Goodwin nodded.

"I see…" Goodwin said. "Whatever your reasons...as long as you can bring peace back to this world."

Everyone nodded and left the mansion, where they met up with Mina and a Sector Security Officer Yusei told her was named Trudge.

"Hey, I heard about everything from Mina" Trudge said. "You all gonna go try and save Satellite, right? Then let me come with you!"

"I want to help, too" Mina said. "Let's take the helicopter."

Mina then walked away towards where the helicopter was. Yusei then looked over at Ayame.

"Okay, let's go to the B.A.D. Area first" Yusei said. "We'll gather everything that we need there."

Everyone nodded and boarded the helicopter and it took off, heading towards Satellite.


	20. Chapter 19 Back in the Satellite

**Chapter 19**

**Chapter Five: Fate- Signers vs. Dark Signers**

_Back in the Satellite_

Once they reached Satellite, everyone went their separate ways. Leo and Luna went together while Akiza went her own way. Jack went off by himself. Ayame and Yusei ended up together in front of their old hideout.

"What do you think?" Yusei asked. "Brings back a lot of memories, huh?"

Ayame nodded.

"There's a lot to do to get ready, but let's pay Crow a visit first" Yusei said. "We've gotta tell everyone that you're okay."

Ayame nodded.

"I know" Ayame said. "He's got to be worried sick since I disappeared. He's always been like an older brother to me."

Yusei nodded and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go let him know" Yusei said. "He'll feel better once he knows you're okay."

Ayame nodded and followed Yusei through the B.A.D. Area towards Crow's place. Once inside, she and Yusei saw Crow over near the computer.

"Hey, you guys, don't stay out 'til late…" Crow said, turning around and saw Yusei instead of one of the kids.

Crow seemed to have changed slightly in the past two years. The vest he wore was replaced by a brown leather vest and he had black leather armbands. The gloves he used to wear were replaced by light brown fingerless gloves and he wore a dark blue headband with two silver rings. He also gained more criminal marks on his cheeks.

Crow grinned once he saw Yusei.

"Well, if it isn't Yusei!" Crow greeted. "It's been a while, bud!"

Then Crow looked over at Ayame and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, hey! Is that you, Ayame?!" Crow shouted. "Where've been? I've been worried sick about ya! Kalin got caught, then you go missing...I didn't what was going on!"

Ayame felt guilty for worrying him, even though she knew it wasn't her fault. Yusei put a hand on her shoulder and looked over at Crow.

"I heard that she was being brainwashed by those Arcadia Movement guys" Yusei explained.

"What?! No way!" Crow shouted, enraged. "Looks like we gotta go take care of some business then!"

Yusei shook his head.

"But the Arcadia Movement headquarters is gone now...It collapsed yesterday" Yusei said. "Their members are all over the place...They shouldn't nearly be as strong as they used to be."

Crow was surprised.

"What?! So that must've been what all the fuss was about yesterday" Crow said. "Oh, well...If it's not there anymore, I guess there's no need for us to head out there. Well, at least you're safe. The kids were worried about ya. Maybe you should go speak to them. So what's the plan?"

"Well, pretty much all of Satellite is in really bad shape right now" Yusei said. "The collapse of the Arcadia Movement is just the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Crow asked.

Yusei and Ayame explained to Crow everything that's happened. Crow's expressions went from shock, anger, confusion and back to anger during the explanation.

"Are you serious?" Crow asked.

Yusei nodded.

"I know it's hard to swallow, but I've seen a lot of it firsthand" Yusei said.

Crow sighed.

"Man...I knew some strange stuff was going on around here, but I had no idea it was this serious" Crow said.

"There's been damage around here, too?" Yusei asked.

Crow nodded.

"Yeah. People are disappearing all over" Crow answered. "I thought they were just trying to escape the area...but from what you just told me, they may have all been involved in some kind of incident. So what are you all gonna do about this?"

"We've gotta do something, but I don't know about all this talk of fate and destiny...I just wanna do what I can to help save Satellite" Yusei said.

Crow nodded.

"I'd like to go with ya, but I got these kids to worry about" Crow said. "And I definitely don't wanna leave them alone, now that I know about this trouble going around."

Yusei nodded.

"You're doing the right thing" Yusei said.

Crow nodded.

"Besides, I'm not one of those "Signers" anyway" Crow said. "I'll let Ayame pick up the slack for me."

Crow then remembered something.

"Oh, yeah! You're Duel Runner is still right where you left it!" Crow said. "I had a feeling something like this might come up, so I kept it running for you! Let's go get it!"

Yusei turned to Ayame.

"I'm gonna go have a look around the area" Yusei said. "Afterwards, I'll head to the hideout, so come get me after you've checked out the Duel Runner."

Ayame nodded and Yusei walked out. Ayame then turned to Crow.

"Let's go get my Duel Runner" Ayame said. "I hope that nothing bad has happened while I've been gone, birdbrain."

Crow laughed at the joke and shook his head.

"It's nice to have you back, Aya" Crow said, walking out with Ayame following him.

"Good to be back" Ayame said.

Ayame sighed and looked at Crow.

"Do you remember the dream I mentioned when I went missing?" Ayame asked.

Crow nodded.

"Yeah, something about the spirit world" Crow answered. "I told you it was probably just a dream before you left to go see Yusei but then you vanished. Yusei came by three hours after you left and said you never showed up. We were about to go looking for you when Itsuki showed up with your decks."

Ayame sighed.

"It was because of that dream that I went missing" Ayame answered.

Crow's eyes widened.

"Really?!" Crow shouted.

Ayame nodded.

"Someone overheard us and it was the one who brainwashed me" Ayame answered. "They were after me because they realized I had the power to travel to the spirit world and wanted that power for themselves."

Crow's eyes as he realized what Ayame was telling him back then.

"You were trying to tell me about your powers back then" Crow said. "That's why you mentioned your dream."

Ayame nodded.

"I had been thinking about telling you and Jack about my powers around that time" Ayame said. "Yusei already knew about it because I don't keep any secrets from him and I never got the chance to tell Kalin before he got arrested. I only found out recently that Jack knew about them because he saw me talking to my cards when I thought no one was around, but never said anything so that I could tell everyone when I felt ready."

Crow nodded.

"I guess you planned to tell me about your powers after you came back from spending time with Yusei?" Crow asked.

Ayame nodded.

"Yeah, that was the plan" Ayame said. "At that time, I needed to find a way to calm myself down from my dream before I spoke to Yusei about it. That's why I mentioned it to you, because you were always good at calming me down. After I told Yusei about it, we were going to tell you together about my powers. However, Sayer overheard and kidnapped me for my powers so I never got the chance to before now."

Crow nodded.

"Well, in any case, it's good to have you back, Aya" Crow said.

Eventually they reached the area where Crow had stashed her Duel Runner under some trash.

"I hid it behind this thing" Crow explained. "But see, since I hid it so well...It's pretty hard getting it out."

Eventually, Crow managed to get it out.

"This is it, exactly how you left it!" Crow said, grinning. "Maybe you should take it for a spin. You know what? We should try a little turbo dueling to break it in."

Ayame smirked at him.

"You've been wanting to see my new deck since I finished it two years ago, haven't you?" Ayame asked.

Crow grinned in response.

"You know it!" Crow answered. "I promise not to tell Yusei whatever I see. I know that you wanted it to be a surprise for him."

Ayame nodded.

"Thanks Crow" Ayame said, getting on her Duel Runner. "So are we doing this turbo duel or not?"

"Of course!" Crow answered. "All right. Let's do this!"

Ayame nodded.

"Let's duel!" They shouted.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 1**_

_**Crow: 8000**_

_**SC: 1**_

"I'll go first" Crow said, drawing a card. "I set a monster face down and set two cards face down. I'll end my turn there."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 2**_

_**Crow: 8000**_

_**SC: 2**_

"Then it's my turn" Ayame said. "I'll start by summoning my Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress. Then I'll have Lyla attack your monster."

Lyla attacked the monster, revealed to be Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain, and it was destroyed.

"I set two cards face down" Ayame said. "Now that it's the end phase of my turn, Lyla's effect requires me to send the top two cards of my deck to the 's your move, Crow."

Crow nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC:3**_

_**Crow: 8000**_

_**SC: 3**_

"I play the Speed Spell - Gold Sarcophagus" Crow said. "By removing 3 speed counters, I can choose a card from my deck and remove it from play. Then I can add that card to my hand on my second standby phase after this card's activation, so I'm choosing Blackwing - Elfin the Raven. Then I'll set a card face down. That's all for now."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 4**_

_**Crow: 8000**_

_**SC: 1**_

"I'll have Lyla attack your directly!" Ayame said.

_**Crow: 6300**_

"Then I'll set a card face down" Ayame said. "Since it's the end phase of my turn, I have to send the top three cards of my deck to the grave due to Lyla's effect. That ends my turn. It's your move, Crow."

Crow nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 5**_

_**Crow: 6300**_

_**SC:2**_

"I summon out Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North" Crow said. "Now thanks to Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North, I summon out a level four or lower monster from my grave. So I'll be bringing out my Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain in defense mode."

Ayame narrowed her eyes. Crow was planning something, that much she was sure of.

"Then I activate my trap card, Delta Crow Anti-Reverse" Crow said. "Since I have two or more Blackwing monsters on my field, I can destroy all spell and trap cards my opponent controls."

Ayame narrowed her eyes as her cards were destroyed.

"I'll end my turn there" Crow said. "Show my what you got, Aya!"

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC:6**_

_**Crow: 6300**_

_**SC: 3**_

"I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" Ayame said. "Then I'll have my Jain attack your Blizzard the Far North, and when Jain attacks it gains an additional 300 attack points."

Jain attacked and destroyed Crow's monster.

_**Crow: 5500**_

"Then I'll have my Lyla attack your Fane the Steel Chain" Ayame said.

Lyla attacked and destroyed Crow's monster.

"Now since it's the end phase of my turn, I have to send the top two and top three cards of my deck to the grave, due to both Jain and Lyla's effects" Ayame said. "That's the end of my turn. It's your move, Crow."

Crow nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC:7**_

_**Crow: 5500**_

_**SC: 4**_

"Thanks to my Gold Sacrophagus, my Elfin the Raven is added to my hand" Crow said. "Then I play the Speed Spell - Reload. Since I have one or more speed counters, I can add all the cards from my hand to the deck and shuffle it. Then I can draw the same number of cards that I added to the deck."

Crow put his hand back into his deck and it shuffled. Then he drew a new hand.

"Then I'll put a card face down" Crow said. "It's your turn, Aya."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 8**_

_**Crow: 5500**_

_**SC: 5**_

"I play the Speed Spell - Angel Baton" Ayame said. "By removing four speed counters, I can draw two cards then send one card from my hand to the grave. Then I'll set a monster and then I'll attack with Jain directly."

_**Crow: 3700**_

"Then I'll attack with Lyla" Ayame said.

_**Crow: 2000**_

"Now, since it's the end phase of my turn, I'll be sending the top two and top three cards to the grave due to Jain and Lyla's effects" Ayame said. "That ends my turn. It's your move, Crow."

Crow nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 5**_

_**Crow: 2000**_

_**SC: 6**_

Crow groaned as he saw nothing useful he could play. He had a feeling that Ayame was going to pull off something big next turn. He could just feel it, and who was he to deny her fun.

"I end my turn" Crow said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Crow: 2000**_

_**SC: 7**_

Ayame smirked, seeing she drew the card she needed.

"I flip summon my Ryko" Ayame said. "Now, since I managed to flip summon Ryko, I can use his effect. So by sending the top three cards of my deck to the grave, I can destroy one card on the field. So I'll be choosing one of your face downs."

Crow smirked.

"You activated my Speed Spell - Book of Moon" Crow said. "So by removing two speed counters, I can flip one of your face up monsters into face down defense position, and I choose your Jain, Lightsworn Paladin."

Ayame smiled, not at all bothered by the move.

"Then I'll activate Lyla's effect" Ayame said. "By switching it to defense mode, I can destroy your other face down."

Crow's face down card was destroyed.

"Then I summon out my tuner monster, Herald of Orange Light" Ayame said.

Crow's eyes widened in surprise.

"A tuner monster?!" Crow shouted.

Ayame nodded, glad that she could surprise Crow.

"That's right, Crow!" Ayame said. "So now I'll tune my Herald of Orange Light with my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter and my Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress to Synchro Summon my ultimate monster."

Ayame smirked as she saw the shock on Crow's face.

"The light of the heavens shines with a mystical light. Be reborn and descend to the the earth! I Synchro Summon, Light End Dragon!"

Light End Dragon appeared on the field with a brilliant light and roared. Light End Dragon smiled, glad that her mistress was finally able to summon her in the real world. Crow's eyes were wide in awe at the monster in front of him.

"Now my Light End Dragon will attack your directly!" Ayame said. "Light End Dragon, end this duel with Heaven's Judgement!"

Light End Dragon nodded and fired a bright beam of light, wiping out the rest of Crow's life points.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Crow: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

"Your skills haven't dulled one bit" Crow complimented. "I'm sure glad that I kept your Duel Runner working for you."

Ayame nodded.

"Thank you, Crow" Ayame said. "It means a lot that you did that."

Crow shook his head.

"Don't mention it" Crow said. "Just helping out a friend. Frankly, I was surprised at the tuner and Synchro monsters. When you said the deck had a new surprise, you weren't kidding."

Ayame nodded.

"I thought I would try them out since everyone else was getting into them" Ayame answered. "I wanted to surprise Yusei and show him my new strategy. I know that he'll be surprised when he sees it."

Crow nodded.

"You and Yusei aren't leaving right away, are you?" Crow asked. "You should hang around a little more. Not much has really changed, though."

Ayame nodded.

"I'll see you around, Crow" Ayame said. "Take care of yourself."

Crow nodded and she took off towards the hideout where she knew Yusei was waiting for her. When she got to the hideout, she found Yusei waiting for her. Yusei nodded when he saw her.

"Yusei, Ayame...Long time no see" A familiar voice called.

Shocked at the voice, they turned towards the cliff and saw Kalin, dressed in clothes similar to what Misty was wearing at the Arcadia Movement.

"Kalin…!" Yusei said, shocked. "I heard you didn't make it in the Facility! That you…"

Ayame looked at Kalin in sadness. She had heard from Yusei about what happened and felt sad that Sayer's interference prevented her from trying to save her friend.

Kalin started cackling madly.

"Well, it looks like I'm back...in order to settle our unfinished business!" Kalin said. "Perfect timing, too...You're just the Signer I need to defeat!"

"Back from the dead?!" Yusei shouted. "But that means that you're…"

"Yusei...I'm not here for a rosy reunion...I'm here as a Dark Signer to declare war on you!" Kalin said. "Of course, I haven't forgotten what you did to me either."

"You're wrong!" Yusei shouted. "Please just listen! I was just trying to…"

"I don't want to hear your stupid little excuses!" Kalin shouted. "Besides, it's our destiny to fight!"

Ayame looked at Yusei sadly. She didn't want to fight Kalin anymore than he did, but it might be the only way to save him.

"I'll be waiting at the place of our destiny...the control unit at the Old Enerdy System!" Kalin said. "But you'd better hurry. After the sun sets, it will be too late and I don't want to miss our chance."

"Sunset?!" Yusei shouted.

"You haven't heard? You Signers sure are a slow bunch, aren't you?" Kalin mocked. "After the sun sets, the gate to the Underworld will open and the king will rise again! Then all will be lost!"

Then Kalin disappeared and Yusei was silent for a moment.

"We have to stop Kalin...Let's head for the Old Enerdy System right away." Yusei said.

Ayame nodded. They took off and ran into Jack.

"I'm assuming a Dark Signer showed up at your place too, then?" Jack asked.

Yusei nodded.

"Yeah…" Yusei answered.

Just then Akiza ran into them.

"Misty came to my place" Akiza said. "She told me to come to the control unit at the Old Enerdy System. Looks like we don't have much time. I'm going to head over there now."

"Akiza…" Yusei said as she walked off.

"What do you mean, we don't have much time?" Jack asked.

"Well, it seems that the deadline is sunset...today" Yusei answered. "Once the sun sets, the King of the Underworld will be reawakened."

"In that case, we better get there as soon as we can" Jack said.

Ayame sighed as Yusei looked at Jack.

"Jack...Kalin showed up at my place" Yusei said, getting Jack's attention.

"What?!" Jack shouted. "Kalin is still alive?! Then he's a Dark Signer now?"

Yusei nodded.

"Yes...and he still hates me for what happened back then" Yusei answered.

"But that wasn't your fault!" Jack shouted. "But I guess it's too late for that now, huh? If he's really a Dark Signer, then we have no choice but to fight him."

Yusei nodded.

"Right. If he wants to try and destroy Satellite, then it's up to us to stop him" Yusei said. "Jack, a Dark Signer came and talked to you, too, right?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah...It was...someone I'd never seen before" Jack said, but Ayame knew he was lying. "A real punk. I'm gonna go put them in their place."

"Jack..?" Yusei asked, seeing something was bothering him.

Jack shook his head.

"We don't have much time!" Jack said. "I'm heading out!"

Then Jack took off and Yusei looked at Ayame.

"I'll go, too...I have to...To protect Satellite...and to settle my feud with Kalin" Yusei said.

Ayame nodded and he took off. Ayame began to walk off and ran into Leo and Luna.

"Oh, there you are, Ayame" Luna said.

"I've never been here before, so I thought I was going to get lost" Leo said.

"A Dark Signer showed up earlier" Luna said. "He said that Ancient Fairy Dragon had been sealed away. I want to go to the Spirit World to try and free her...Would you...come with me?"

"I'm coming, too!" Leo said. "I can be useful even though I'm not a Signer, you know?!"

"You can't come with us, Leo!" Luna said. "Your soul has to be connected to the Ancient Fairy Dragon in order to go to the Spirit World."

"Then...what am I supposed to do?" Leo asked.

"Wait here until our battle is over, please?" Luna said.

Leo was silent before he ran off.

"Ayame, please come with me!" Luna said.

Ayame nodded.

"Of course I'll come!" Ayame said. "I always keep my promises and I promised Ancient Fairy Dragon that I would help you. I'm not about to go back on my word now."

"Thank you!" Luna said. "I'll feel a lot better if you're by my side! Okay, let's go. Close your eyes and take my hand."

Ayame nodded and grabbed Luna's hand and closed her eyes. Once again, she felt the same sensation as last time as she felt herself and Luna being transported to the Spirit World.


	21. Chapter 20 Freeing Ancient Fairy Dragon

**Chapter 20**

**Chapter Five: Fate- Signer vs. Dark Signers**

_Freeing Ancient Fairy Dragon_

When Luna and Ayame opened their eyes, they found they were in the same place where Ayame met Torunka with Torunka there to greet them.

"Oh, Luna, Ayame! I've been waiting for you!" Torunka said.

"Torunka!" Luna greeted before looking around confused.

"Huh? Where's Regulus?" Luna asked.

Torunka suddenly looked nervous.

"Well, you see...He's, um...been captured…" Torunka said, nervously.

"Captured?!" Luna shouted. "What could have happened?!"

"Right when they were about to catch me, Regulus sacrificed himself for me" Torunka answered.

Luna sighed while Ayame face palmed.

"Don't tell me you…" Luna started.

"I'm so sorry" Torunka apologized. "I bow my head in shame…"

"Then that means that Regulus is in Zeman's Castle now, right?" Luna asked.

"I would say so, yes" Torunka answered.

"There's not much time, so we'll have to split up" Luna said. "I'll go with Torunka to save Regulus. Ayame, please search for Zeman."

"Don't just look for him!" Torunka shouted. "Beat him up! Test out your karate on him or something. You know karate, don't you, Ayame? Haiii-yah!"

"Hey, this is serious!" Luna scolded. "The only way to win is if we all work together, okay? So don't do anything too risky until we get Regulus out of harm's way. Well, at least I know I can count on YOU, Ayame."

"What is that supposed to mean…?" Torunka asked.

"Why, nothing at all, Torunka!" Luna said. "Let's get going!"

Then Luna and Torunka took off. Ayame waited a few minutes before she took off herself towards Zeman's castle. Once inside, she hid behind a pillar as she heard two apes talking. She peeked her head out to see it was the two apes from her last time here, Eiki and Zape.

"Intruders...Which way?" Eiki asked.

Zape pointed towards the stairs.

"That way" Zape said. "To detention room."

Then they took off. Once they were gone, Ayame came out from behind the pillar and snuck around until she got to the door at the end of the hall, to see it unguarded. She remembered how guarded it was the last time she was here. If there was anywhere Zeman had to be, it had to be inside that room. Ayame quickly opened the door and went inside.

She went inside to see a circular chamber with Minus Staves inside and three hands that moved like a close. There were also six unlit blazers in the room and a closed door at the other side of the room. Ayame figured that if she wanted to get the door to open, she need to light the blazers first. Once she managed to get all the blazers lit, the door opened and she walked through it to the next room.

The room had a six pillars around an object in the center of the room with a throne at the far end of the room where an ape that was different than the others she saw was sitting. She figured this was probably Zeman. He looked surprised to see her.

"How did you fool get in here? Have my minions been sleeping on the job again?!" Zeman asked.

Ayame smirked as Zeman got up and started walking towards her. He stopped at the two pillars in the center.

"Trust me, they haven't been sleeping" Ayame said. "They're just not very smart."

Zeman glared.

"It matters not" Zeman said. "Just like the other spirits, you, too, will be of good use to Devack. Consider it an honor to be crushed by my own two hands!"

However, his Minus Staff didn't work against her when he tried to use it on her.

"What is this? My Minus Staff…?!" Zeman shouted, shocked. "Our Minus powers are repelling each other? They're out of control!"

Zeman growled.

"You leave me no choice! I must take you down in a duel!" Zeman shouted.

Ayame took her regular deck out and put it in her duel disk.

"Bring it on!" Ayame said, confidently.

"Ack...because the Minus Staves are malfunctioning, our Life Points will be reduced each turn!" Zeman said.

Ayame brought her duel disk out in front of her.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Zeman: 8000**_

Zeman went first and drew his card. Then both his and Ayame's life points were reduced.

_**Ayame: 7500**_

_**Zeman: 7500**_

"I summon a monster in defense mode then I set a card face down" Zeman said. "That ends my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 7000**_

_**Zeman: 7000**_

"I activate the spell, Solar Recharge!" Ayame said. "Now, by discarding a lightsworn monster from my hand, I can draw two cards then send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard."

Ayame smirked when she saw what was in the graveyard.

"Since my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast was sent directly to the graveyard from the deck, I can special summon him" Ayame said. "Then I summon my Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress. Now I'll have my Wulf attack your Dark Resonator."

"I activate my Dark Resonator effect" Zeman said. "Once per turn, he can't be destroyed by battle."

Ayame smirked.

"That's fine by me, because that makes him a target for my Wulf!" Ayame said.

Wulf attacked Dark Resonator and destroyed it.

"Then I'll set two cards face down" Ayame said. "Now, since it's the end phase of my turn, I have to send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard. That ends my turn."

Zeman nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 6500**_

_**Zeman: 6500**_

"I summon Great Angus" Zeman said. "Then I'll play the field spell, Spiritual Forest!"

"Not so fast!" Ayame said. "I activate my trap card, Magic Jammer! Now, by discarding a card from my hand, I can negate and destroy your field spell."

Zeman growled at the loss of his field spell.

"Then my Great Angus will attack your Lyla" Zeman said.

Great Angus attacked and destroyed Lyla.

_**Ayame: 6400**_

_**Zeman: 6500**_

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Zeman said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 5900**_

_**Zeman: 6000**_

"I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" Ayame said. "Then I'll activate Lyla's effect. So, by switching her to defense mode, I can destroy your face down."

Zeman's face down card was destroyed, which was revealed to be Mirror Force.

"Now I'll have my Wulf attack your Great Angus!" Ayame said.

Wulf attacked and destroyed Great Angus.

_**Ayame: 5900**_

_**Zeman: 5700**_

"Then I'll activate my trap card, Light Spiral!" Ayame said. "Now, whenever a card is sent to my graveyard due to a lightsworn effect, the top card of your deck is removed from play! Now, since it's the end phase of my turn, I'll send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard due to Lyla's effect which activates the effect of Light Spiral. I end my turn."

Zeman nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 5400**_

_**Zeman: 5200**_

"I summon Enraged Battle Ox to the field" Zeman said. "Then I'll have my Enraged Battle Ox attack your Lyla."

Enraged Battle Ox attacked and destroyed Lyla.

_**Ayame: 3900**_

_**Zeman: 5200**_

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn" Zeman said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 3400**_

_**Zeman: 4700**_

"I play my field spell, Realm of Light!" Ayame said. "Thanks to my field spell, a shine counter is added to this card when a card is sent directly from my deck to the graveyard. And for each shine counter on this card, my lightsworn monsters gain one hundred additional attack points. Now, I tribute my Wulf to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel. Then I'll activate her effect. So, by sending the top four cards from my deck to the graveyard, which activates Light Spiral's effect, I can destroy two cards on the field. So I choose your monster and your facedown card."

Enraged Battle Ox was destroyed but the face down card was activated by Celestia's effect.

"I activate my face down, Shrink!" Zeman said. "Now the attack points of your monster are halved until the end phase of this turn."

Ayame smirked.

"That's fine by me" Ayame said. "You'll still take damage from my Celestia!"

_**Ayame: 3400**_

_**Zeman: 3450**_

"That ends my turn!" Ayame said.

Zeman nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 2900**_

_**Zeman: 2950**_

"I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn" Zeman said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 2400**_

_**Zeman: 2450**_

Ayame smirked when she saw what she drew.

"Zeman, this duel is over!" Ayame shouted.

Zeman's eyes narrowed, wondering what she could be planning.

"Since I have four or more lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Judgement Dragon to the field!" Ayame said.

Ayame summoned Judgement Dragon, who appeared on the field with a mighty roar. Zeman's eyes widened in fear.

"Impossible!" Zeman shouted. "Not him!"

Ayame smirked.

"It's over Zeman!" Ayame shouted. "I activate Judgement Dragon's effect. By paying one thousand life points, I can destroy every other card on the field."

_**Ayame: 1400**_

_**Zeman: 2450**_

"Now I attack directly with Judgment Dragon to end this duel!" Ayame shouted.

Judgment Dragon breathed a white beam of light, wiping out the rest of Zeman's life points.

_**Ayame: 1400**_

_**Zeman: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

Zeman took a few steps back from Ayame.

"Your abilities are impressive, but it will take more than that to defeat me!" Zeman said.

"Ayame!" Regulus shouted, getting Ayame's attention. "Please lend me your Minus Staff!"

Ayame nodded and tossed it to Regulus, who caught it in his jaw.

"Prepare yourself, Zeman!" Regulus shouted, ramming the Minus Staff into Zeman.

The room was suddenly filled with a bright light.

"Ayame! Regulus!" Luna shouted.

"H-hey, what's happening?!" Torunka shouted.

The Minus Staff seemed to be causing Zeman pain.

"Go, Regulus! Get him!" Luna shouted.

"You fool…!" Zeman shouted. "You think you've won? You weaklings couldn't hold a candle to our king, Devack!"

The light faded then Luna and Torunka joined Regulus and Ayame.

"This should free the Ancient Fairy Dragon, right?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it should…" Regulus said.

Suddenly, a light came from Ayame's deck just as the rock holding Ancient Fairy Dragon broke, freeing her from her prison. When the light faded Light End Dragon appeared next to Ayame as the Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared.

"Thanks to your efforts, I have finally returned" Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna shouted.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, are you alright?" Regulus asked.

"I am indeed, Regulus" Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "I can't thank you enough for all your help."

"My friend, it is great to see you finally freed form the seal" Light End Dragon said.

Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded.

"As am I to see that you are well, Light" Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

Regulus shook his head.

"There is no need for such words" Regulus said. "I was merely carrying out my duties."

"And you, Luna, because of your strength, peace has finally returned to the Spirit World" Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "On behalf of everyone in this land, allow me to express my gratitude. Thank you."

"You welcome" Luna said. "I'm just sorry it took so long. Anyway, I couldn't have done anything at all by myself."

Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded, looking at Ayame.

"Maybe so" Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "Ayame, Torunka. Without your assistance, Zeman would have continued to rule the Spirit World."

"Oh really, it was nothing!" Torunka said, bashful. "We're happy to help!"

"Everyone, thank you so much for all of your help!" Luna said. "I really appreciate it!"

"Although, it is yet too early to say that we have found true peace" Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "The other world shall face a terrible crisis. It must be averted at all cost."

Luna nodded.

"Yes, if we don't seal the control units quickly, the King of the Underworld will be revived!" Luna said.

"My, that sounds...dreadful!" Torunka said.

Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded.

"Indeed" Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "We haven't much time until the King of the Underworld returns. And in fact, your brother Leo is now battling with a Dark Signer by the name of Devack."

This caught Luna and Ayame's attention.

"He is?!" Luna shouted.

"Yes" Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "He fights hard...but he is outmatched. There is no time to lose. You must go to him posthaste! But be careful. All of the Dark Signers use special cards."

"Special cards?" Luna asked.

Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded.

"Yes, the Earthbound Immortals, which are just like the Dragons you Signers use" Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "Each of them have different, unique, and powerful abilities residing within them. You must approach with extreme caution!"

Luna nodded.

"Okay!" Luna said. "But it's really far from the B.A.D. Area to the control units. Even if we leave now, it may be too late."

"Hey! You're not wimping out now, are you?" Torunka shouted.

Luna shook her head.

"No, but I just don't see how we can reach Leo in time!" Luna said.

"Well, now that my magic's back, it'll be a cinch to send you right there in the real world!" Torunka said.

"You can really do that?!" Luna asked.

"Well, just look at me!" Torunka said. "Aren't I the cutest little spellcaster you've ever seen?!"

Luna was unsure, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Then thanks so much, Torunka!" Luna said.

"Best of luck to you, Torunka" Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Just leave it to me!" Torunka said. "Luna, Ayame, get ready!"

Luna and Ayame nodded.

"Luna, Ayame. Trust in your friends, and never give up" Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Despite my limitations, I will provide assistance to the best of my abilities" Regulus said.

"I'll be rooting for you!" Torunka said. "Come back and hang out again once your world is at peace, okay?"

"Thanks so much, everyone!" Luna said. "I'll definitely be back soon!"

Then Luna and Ayame disappeared, transported back to their world.

"Luna, Ayame, may the spirits protect you both…" Ancient Fairy Dragon said.


	22. Chapter 21 Dark Signer Devack

**Chapter 21**

**Chapter Five: Fate- Signers vs. Dark Signers**

_Dark Signer Devack_

When they got back to the real world, Luna and Ayame took a look around. Ayame immediately recognized the area, which Luna noticed as well as one of the control units being very close by.

"Well, it looks like we're actually pretty close to the control units" Luna said. "I figured Torunka would teleport us somewhere way off course or something...Thanks, Torunka...Leo and Devack should be somewhere close by!"

Ayame nodded.

"We should hurry before we're too late" Ayame said.

Luna nodded and they hurried to the control unit. They got to the control unit to see Leo with a Dark Signer who had to be Devack.

"Leo!" Luna shouted.

Leo seemed to be in pain.

"Leo! You're going to be okay!" Luna shouted.

"Ah, so the real Signer decides to finally show up" Devack said. "I've been waiting for you, girl."

"So you're Devack!" Luna shouted. "What did you do to Leo?!"

"We just had a little duel" Devack said. "I was just getting ready to finish him off when you arrived."

"I won't let you!" Luna shouted. "You'll have to duel me first!"

"What a brave sister you are!" Devack said. "As you wish."

"I won't let you get away with what you did to Leo!" Luna shouted.

"You've got it all wrong..You see, he challenged ME...I merely accepted" Devack said.

"Ugh...Lu...Luna…" Leo said, weakly.

Ayame stepped up next to Luna.

"I'm not letting you fight against him alone" Ayame said.

"Ayame?!" Luna asked, surprised.

Ayame briefly looked at Luna to give her a reassuring smile before looking back up at Devack.

"Oh, you want to duel, too?" Devack asked.

"You're damn straight I am" Ayame said.

Devack nodded.

"Very well, I'll take the both of you on at once!" Devack said.

A glowing fire formed around them in the shape of a monkey as they brought their duel disks in front of them.

"Let's duel!" They shouted.

_**Ayame/Luna: 8000**_

_**Devack: 8000**_

Ayame went first and drew her card.

"I activate my field spell, Realm of Light!" Ayame said. "This field spell gains a shine counter every time a card is sent directly sent from my deck to the graveyard, and for every shine counter on this card, my lightsworn monsters gain an additional one hundred attack points. Then I'll play the spell, Terraforming! This lets me add a field spell from my deck to my hand, and I choose Realm of Light! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"

Devack nodded and drew his card.

"I play the spell, Giant Trunade!" Devack said. "Now all spells and traps are returned to your hand. Then I'll play two face downs and end my turn."

Luna nodded and drew her card.

"I summon a monster face down" Luna said.

"I activate my face down, Fires of Doomsday!" Devack said. "This summons two Doomsday Tokens to my side of the field in defense mode."

Luna and Ayame's eyes narrowed, knowing he was trying to prepare to summon his Earthbound Immortal.

"I place a two cards face down and end my turn!" Luna said.

Devack nodded and drew his card.

"I activate my face down, The Paths of Destiny!" Luna said. "We both flip a coin once. If it's heads, we both gain two thousand life points, but if it's tails, then we both lose two thousand life points."

_**Ayame/Luna: 10000**_

_**Devack: 10000**_

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Devack said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I play my field spell, Realm of Light!" Ayame said. "Then I'll tribute Luna's monster to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon. My dragon is quite special, you see. It gains an additional attack point for every different lightsworn monster in my graveyard. Then I'll have Gragonith attack your Doomsday Token, and when my dragon attacks a monster in defense position, the difference is dealt to you as damage!"

_**Ayame/Luna: 10000**_

_**Devack: 8000**_

"Then I'll place a card face down" Ayame said. "Since it's the end phase, I send the top three cards from the deck to the graveyard due to Gragonith's effect. I end my turn!"

Devack nodded and drew his card.

"I end my turn!" Devack said.

Luna nodded and drew her card.

"I attack your token with Ayame's Gragonith!" Luna said.

_**Ayame/Luna: 10000**_

_**Devack: 5300**_

"Then I'll set two cards face down" Luna said. "Now I send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard due to Gragonith's effect. I end my turn!"

Devack nodded and drew his card.

"I activate my face down, The Paths of Destiny!" Luna said.

They tossed a coin and they both landed on tails, so they took two thousand points of damage.

_**Ayame/Luna: 8000**_

_**Devack: 3300**_

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Devack said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior!" Ayame said. "Then I'll attack you directly with Garoth!"

_**Ayame/Luna: 8000**_

_**Devack: 1250**_

"Then Gragonith will wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

Gragonith breathed fire at Devack and wiped out the rest of his life points.

_**Ayame/Luna: 8000**_

_**Devack: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame/Luna**_

"How could I have lost…?" Devack asked in disbelief. "Roman..please forgive me. I am useless to you!"

Then a strange purple mist began to surround Devack.

"Glory to the Dark Signers!" Devack shouted before he disappeared.

Luna sighed in relief.

"We won…" Luna said.

Luna then remembered Leo.

"Leo?!" Luna shouted.

"Hehe, you beat him…" Leo said. "I was supposed to be protecting you, but you ended up saving me instead…"

Luna shook her head.

"No way!" Luna said. "I was only able to win because you were there cheering me on!"

"Really…?" Leo asked.

"Yes, really!" Luna said. "I couldn't have done it if I was by myself! You and Ayame were both here to help me!"

"Heh, well that's good to know!" Leo said. "Thanks, Ayame. Now let's go seal the control unit. You got your card back, right?"

Luna nodded.

"Yep! The Spirit World should be safe now!" Luna answered.

Luna went over the control unit and used her card to seal it before looking back at Leo and Ayame.

"We managed to seal the control unit here!" Luna said.

Just then, Trudge came running over suddenly.

"Hey! What was that flash of light just now?!" Trudge shouted.

"Trudge!" Luna said.

"First, we had all those flames surrounding us and now, this weird light…" Trudge complained.

"That's the light from the seal" Leo explained. "This control unit should be all sealed now!"

"Really?! That's great!" Trudge said. "But Leo...what happened to you? You look terrible!"

Leo then remembered what happened before.

"Oh yeah, I fought a Dark Signer!" Leo answered. "Luna and Ayame ended up beating him, though!"

"That's only because you softened him up for us!" Luna said. "Are you really okay, though, Leo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…!" Leo said before stopping himself. "Well, actually...I am a bit exhausted from the duel. I think I need to take it easy…"

"Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Luna shouted. "Let's go back right away!"

"That's a good idea" Trudge said. "I'll go back with you!"

Luna then looked over at Ayame.

"What are you going to do, Ayame?" Luna asked.

Ayame gave Luna a reassuring smile.

"I'm gonna see if the others need any help" Ayame answered. "Despite the fact I know they can take of themselves, I would feel better if I did something to help."

Luna nodded.

"I see…" Luna said. "Well, just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Who knows what might happen from here on out? You and everyone else do your best, okay?" Trudge said.

Ayame nodded.

"I know the spirits will all be watching over you!" Luna said.

Ayame nodded and watched Trudge take off with Leo and Luna. Ayame sighed before she took on a more serious expression as she headed towards the control unit she knew Kalin would be at. If there was anyone she needed to focus on more than anyone, it needed to be him.


	23. Chapter 22 Dark Signer Greiger

**Chapter 22**

**Chapter Five: Fate- Signers vs. Dark Signers**

_Dark Signer Greiger_

Along the way to Kalin's control unit, she noticed something up ahead. A huge Duel Runner with dark markings was coming towards her. The rider stopped the rider and looked confused. Ayame took a close look at him and recognized him as Greiger, a duelist Yusei had faced during the Fortune Cup.

"Who are you?" Greiger asked. "I should have noticed if there was a Signer close by…Oh well, it doesn't matter...My name is Greiger."

Ayame gave him a thoughtful look before she decided to answer.

"My name is Ayame" Ayame said.

Greiger nodded.

"I became reborn as a Dark Signer to get revenge on Goodwin after he took my home and family from me" Greiger said."Now, my only goal is to defeat the Signers. If you're here, you must be a friend of theirs, correct?"

"So what if I am!" Ayame said. "Why should that matter to you?"

"Well then, I will duel you so that I can lure them here!" Greiger said. "If you think you can beat me, you'll have to do so after I summon an Earthbound Immortal!"

Ayame nodded and got on her Duel Runner that Torunka apparently teleported nearby for her when he teleported her and Luna back to the real world.

"I'm ready whenever you are!" Ayame said.

Greiger nodded and flames surrounded them in the shape of a whale that would be their track for their turbo duel.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

_**Greiger: 8000**_

_**SC: 1**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 1**_

Greiger went first and drew his card.

"I summon a monster in defense mode and set two cards face down" Greiger said. "I end my turn!"

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Greiger: 8000**_

_**SC: 2**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 2**_

"I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" Ayame said. "I attack your monster with Jain, and when Jain attacks, it gains an additional three hundred attack points!"

"I activate my trap, Dimensional Prison!" Greiger said. "When my monster is attacked, the attack is negated and your monster is banished."

Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"I place a card face down and end my turn!" Ayame said.

Greiger nodded and drew his card.

_**Greiger: 8000**_

_**SC: 3**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 3**_

"I tribute my monster to summon Spell Reactor RE" Greiger said. "Then I'll have my Spell Reactor RE attack you directly!"

"I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder!" Ayame said. "Not only does it cancel your attack, but it bounces the damage right back at you!"

_**Greiger: 6800**_

_**SC: 3**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 3**_

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" Greiger said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Greiger: 6800**_

_**SC: 4**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 4**_

"I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior!" Ayame said. "Then I'll have my Garoth attack your Spell Reactor RE!"

"I activate my trap card, Wall of Revealing Light!" Greiger said. "With this card, I can pay multiples of one thousand life points and any monster you control that has attack points equal or less than what I paid cannot attack."

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 4**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 4**_

"I end my turn!" Ayame said.

Greiger nodded and drew his card.

**_Greiger: 3800_**

**_SC: 5_**

**_Ayame: 8000_**

**_SC: 5_**

"I play the Speed Spell, Soul Exchange!" Greiger said. "By removing two speed counters, I can use one of your monsters as a tribute this turn, but I can't attack the turn I activate this card."

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 3**_

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 5**_

"So I'll tribute your Wulf and my Spell Reactor RE to summon my Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!" Greiger said. "Then I'll activate my Earthbound Immortal's effect. Once per turn, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to half of my Immortal's defense on the field."

The Earthbound Immortal fired a wave of purple energy at Ayame, who faltered slightly as it scratched her right cheek but she recovered.

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 3**_

_**Ayame: 6800**_

_**SC: 5**_

"I end my turn!" Greiger said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 4**_

_**Ayame: 6800**_

_**SC: 6**_

I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn" Ayame said.

Greiger nodded and drew his card.

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 5**_

_**Ayame: 6800**_

_**SC: 7**_

"Thanks to my Earthbound Immortal, I can attack you directly!" Grieger said.

The Earthbound Immortal fired at Ayame again and this time it scratched her left cheek.

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 5**_

_**Ayame: 3900**_

_**SC: 7**_

"I end my turn!" Greiger said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Ayame: 3900**_

_**SC: 8**_

"First, I'll summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior. Then I'll flip summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter!" Ayame said. "When Ryko is successfully flip summoned, I'm allowed to destroy one card on the field by sending the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard. So, by sending the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, I can destroy your Earthbound Immortal!"

Greiger's Earthbound Immortal was destroyed.

"Next, because Ryko's effect sent cards to the graveyard, Garoth's effect activates!" Ayame said. "Whenever a lightsworn's effect sends cards to the graveyard, he sends the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard and then I can draw a card from my deck for every lightsworn sent to the Graveyard from this effect!"

Ayame smirked when she saw what monster got sent to the graveyard.

"Since my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast was sent from the deck to the graveyard, I can special summon him" Ayame said. "Then I play my Speed Spell, Rapid Shotwing!"

"I activate my trap card, Dark Bribe!" Greiger said. "This negates your Speed Spell and allows you to draw a card."

Ayame nodded and as she drew her card.

"I end my turn!" Ayame said.

Greiger nodded and drew his card.

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 7**_

_**Ayame: 3900**_

_**SC: 9**_

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" Greiger said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 8**_

_**Ayame: 3900**_

_**SC: 10**_

"I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn" Ayame said.

Greiger nodded and drew his card.

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 9**_

_**Ayame: 3900**_

_**SC: 11**_

"I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn" Greiger said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 10**_

_**Ayame: 3900**_

_**SC: 12**_

"I flip summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter and activate his effect!" Ayame said. "So I'll send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard to destroy your Wall of Revealing Light! Then Garoth's effect makes me send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard."

Wall of Revealing Light was destroyed.

"Then I'll tribute one of my Ryko for Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!" Ayame said. "Then I'll have my dragon attack your face down monster."

"I activate my trap, Dimensional Prison!" Greiger said. "So your Gragonith is banished and my monster is safe."

Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"Then I'll have my Wulf attack your monster instead!" Ayame said.

Wulf attacked and destroyed the monster, revealed to be Gravekeeper's Spy.

"I activate the effect of Gravekeeper's Spy!" Greiger said. "When he's flipped, I can special summon a monster with fifteen hundred or less attack points from my deck. So I choose to summon another Gravekeeper's Spy in defense mode."

Ayame sighed.

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" Ayame said.

Greiger nodded and drew his card.

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 11**_

_**Ayame: 3900**_

_**SC: 12**_

"First, I switch my Gravekeeper's Spy to attack and attack your Ryko!" Greiger said.

"I activate my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor!" Ayame said. "This card negates your attack and destroys the attacking monster."

Gravekeeper's Spy was destroyed.

"I end my turn!" Greiger said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Ayame: 3900**_

_**SC: 12**_

"First, I activate the effect of Speed Storm in my graveyard" Ayame said. "When it's in the graveyard, I can add it to my hand by removing three speed counters!"

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Ayame: 3900**_

_**SC: 9**_

"Since I have four or more different lightsworns in my graveyard, I can special summon Judgement Dragon to the field!" Ayame said.

Judgment Dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar.

"Now I activate Judgement Dragon's effect!" Ayame said. "By paying one thousand life points, I can destroy every other card on the field!"

Every card except Judgement Dragon was destroyed.

_**Greiger: 3800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Ayame: 2900**_

_**SC: 9**_

"Then I play my Speed Spell, Speed Storm!" Ayame said. "When I have four or more speed counters, I can use this card to inflict one thousand points of damage to you!"

_**Greiger: 2800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Ayame: 2900**_

_**SC: 9**_

"Then I'll have Judgement Dragon wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

Judgement Dragon fired a wave of light at Greiger and wiped the rest of his life points.

_**Greiger: 0**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Ayame: 2900**_

_**SC: 9**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

Greiger fell from his Duel Runner and Ayame quickly got off her Duel Runner, throwing her helmet to the side and ran to his side. Greiger was weak and would not last long. Just like Devack was when he lost.

"Agh...I never would have expected you to be this strong…" Greiger said. "But perhaps this was a good thing."

"How is it a good thing?" Ayame asked. "You're going to disappear because of me!"

Greiger smiled reassuringly to calm her down.

"I could hear my brothers speaking to me during the duel" Greiger explained. "They told me...even if I get revenge on Goodwin, it will never bring back the things I lost."

Ayame nodded in understanding as he was surrounded in the same mist as Devack.

"They are right" Greiger said. "Thank you."

Greiger disappeared and Ayame sent a silent prayer up to Greiger that he would see his family again. Then Ayame felt the ground shake and looked up at the sky to see the giant geoglyph in the sky and flames near a control unit in the same pattern. Ayame knew that meant that Kalin and Yusei were dueling. She picked up her helmet and put it back on and got back on her Duel Runner before she took off towards the control unit.


	24. Chapter 23 Facing Kalin

**Chapter 23**

**Chapter Five: Fate- Signers vs. Dark Signers**

_Facing Kalin_

Thankfully, the flames were surrounding her area as well, so she didn't have to worry about trying to get inside the flames to get to Yusei and Kalin. While she was riding through the flames, she noticed a huge creature with blue markings. She figured this had to be Kalin's Earthbound Immortal. The creature seemed to have noticed her and tried to crush her Duel Runner but she expertly avoided its attacks and eventually reached Kalin and Yusei. She looked over to see Yusei by his Duel Runner and quickly ran over to him once she got off her Duel Runner and took off her helmet.

"Yusei!" Ayame shouted.

Yusei looked up and was surprised at who it was.

"Ayame!" Yusei shouted.

Ayame stopped in front of Yusei to catch her breath.

"Was that your duel with Kalin I saw?" Ayame asked.

Yusei nodded.

"Yeah, I was in a turbo duel with Kalin, but my Duel Runner broke down on me…" Yusei answered.

"Yusei...don't think your broken Duel Runner is gonna save you from dueling me!" Kalin said from his Duel Runner from up on the cliff.

Kalin's eyes then widened in surprise when he saw Ayame with him.

"Ayame, I wasn't aware you were here, too" Kalin said. "Nice timing, though! Now you can duel me until Yusei gets his Duel Runner in working order! Don't worry, it's not like I will go easy on you or anything! Hahaha!"

Ayame sighed, knowing he was trying to goad her into dueling her. She knew she wasn't a Signer, but she felt like it was her responsibility to save Kalin, because she may have been able to help Kalin if only Sayer hadn't taken her two years ago. If nothing else, she had to try. Yusei couldn't do so at the moment, so it was up to her to do it.

Ayame walked over to her Duel Runner, which Yusei noticed and his eyes widened in horror.

"Ayame! Don't!" Yusei shouted. "You're not a Signer! It's too dangerous!"

Ayame sighed at him for worrying about her. She pulled her Duel Runner over to him and looked over at him.

"Don't try to stop me, Yusei" Ayame said, coolly.

"Ayame…?" Yusei asked, surprised at her sudden change of demeanor.

"Silence, Yusei!" Kalin shouted. "Besides, it looks like Ayame is up for the challenge! Am I right?"

Yusei took a closer look at Ayame and noticed a hidden resolve and determination in her eyes and he understood.

"Ayame, you want to stop Kalin, too?" Yusei asked.

Ayame nodded.

"It's not just your responsibility as a Signer, but it's also mine as his friend" Ayame said.

Ayame looked over at Yusei with a soft smile.

"Friends stick together, no matter what happens" Ayame said. "If something happens to one of us, we do everything we can to bring each other together again. That's why it's also my responsibility to bring him back."

Yusei widened at the same words she used two years ago. Ayame put her helmet on before she got on her Duel Runner and took off behind Kalin to begin the duel. Yusei sighed as he watched her go.

"Ayame, Kalin…" Yusei said.

Ayame and Kalin rode through the flames before Kalin looked over at her.

"Ayame!" Kalin said. "You're much too nice, you know that?"

Ayame smirked.

"So you've told me countless times in the past" Ayame said.

Kalin shook his head at her.

"None of this has anything to do with you" Kalin said. "You're not even a Signer!"

Ayame sighed.

"You think that really matters to me? If it did, I wouldn't have accepted your challenge like Yusei advised against doing" Ayame said.

Kalin nodded.

"True" Kalin said. "I said I'd duel you until Yusei fixed his Duel Runner...But really, I've wanted to duel you all along!"

Ayame smirked.

"Dueling for old time's sake?" Ayame asked.

Kalin grinned.

"Sure" Kalin said. "Let's make it interesting, though...We'll both start without any cards in hand! May the best draw win! Let's make this one to remember!"

Ayame nodded.

"Those rules are acceptable enough" Ayame said. "Now let's get started!"

Let's duel!" They both shouted.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 1**_

_**Kalin: 8000**_

_**SC: 1**_

Kalin went first and drew his card.

"I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 2**_

_**Kalin: 8000**_

_**SC: 2**_

"I end my turn" Ayame said.

Kalin nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 3**_

_**Kalin: 8000**_

_**SC: 3**_

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 4**_

_**Kalin: 8000**_

_**SC: 4**_

"I end my turn" Ayame said.

Kalin nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 5**_

_**Kalin: 8000**_

_**SC: 5**_

"I activate my trap card, Zoma the Spirit!" Kalin said. "Besides being a trap card, this card also counts as a monster. Then I'll summon Infernity Beast! Then I'll have my Infernity Beast attack your directly! This may sting a little!"

Infernity Beast attacked and Ayame got a slash on her right arm from the power of the duel.

_**Ayame: 6400**_

_**SC: 5**_

_**Kalin: 8000**_

_**SC: 5**_

"Then I'll have Zoma the Spirit attack your directly!" Kalin said.

Zoma the Spirit attacked and Ayame got a slash on her other arm.

_**Ayame: 4600**_

_**SC: 5**_

_**Kalin: 8000**_

_**SC: 5**_

"I end my turn" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 4600**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Kalin: 8000**_

_**SC: 6**_

"I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!" Ayame said. "Then I'll activate the Speed Spell, Rapid Shotwing! Thanks to this card, my Lumina gains attack equal to the number of speed counters times one hundred. Now, Lumina, attack his Infernity Beast!"

Lumina attacked and destroyed Infernity Beast.

_**Ayame: 4600**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Kalin: 7400**_

_**SC: 6**_

"I set a card face down" Ayame said. "Then I send three cards from the top of my deck to my graveyard due to Lumina's effect, since it's the end phase of my turn. It's your move, Kalin!"

Kalin nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 4600**_

_**SC: 7**_

_**Kalin: 7400**_

_**SC: 7**_

"I attack your Lumina with Zoma the Spirit!" Kalin said.

Zoma the Spirit attacked and destroyed Lumina, giving Ayame another scratch on her left cheek.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 7**_

_**Kalin: 7400**_

_**SC: 7**_

"I activate my trap, Glorious Illusion!" Ayame said. "Using this card, I can bring back a lightsworn monster from my graveyard. So I'm bringing my Lumina back!"

Lumina reappeared on the field.

"I end my turn" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 8**_

_**Kalin: 7400**_

_**SC: 8**_

"I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin!" Ayame said. "Then I'll have my Jain attack your face down monster, and Jain gain three additional attack point when it attacks a monster."

Jain attacked and destroyed the monster, revealed to be Infernity Necromancer.

"Then I'll switch my Lumina to defense mode!" Ayame said."Then Jain and Lumina's effect activate, making me send the top two and the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard since it's my end phase. Then my Glorious Illusion requires for me to send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard. It's your move, Kalin!"

Kalin nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 8**_

_**Kalin: 7400**_

_**SC: 8**_

"Zoma the Spirit will attack your Lumina!" Kalin said.

Zoma the Spirit attacked and destroyed Lumina.

"I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 9**_

_**Kalin: 7400**_

_**SC: 9**_

"I attack your monster with Jain!" Ayame said.

Jain attacked the monster revealed to be Infernity Dwarf and destroyed it.

"I'll place a card face down" Ayame said. "Then Jain's effect requires me to send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard, since it's my end phase. It's your move, Kalin!"

Kalin nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 10**_

_**Kalin: 7400**_

_**SC: 10**_

"I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 11**_

_**Kalin: 7400**_

_**SC: 11**_

"I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress!" Ayame said. "Then I'll activate her effect. So, by switching her to defense, I can destroy your Zoma the Spirit!"

Zoma the Spirit was destroyed.

"Then I'll have Jain attack your monster!" Ayame said.

Jain attacked the monster revealed to be Infernity Necromancer and destroyed it.

"Then I'll send the top two cards and the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, because of Jain and Lyla's effects, since it's the end phase" Ayame said. "It's your move, Kalin!"

Kalin nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Kalin: 7400**_

_**SC: 12**_

"I summon Double Coston!" Kalin said. "Then I'll have my Double Coston attack your Lyla!"

"I activate my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor!" Ayame said. "This card negates your attack and destroys the attacking monster."

Double Coston was destroyed, making Kalin growl.

"I end my turn!" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Kalin: 7400**_

_**SC: 12**_

"I attack you directly with Jain!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Kalin: 5600**_

_**SC: 12**_

"Then I'll place a card face down" Ayame said. "Then Jain and Lyla's effects require me to send the top two and top three cards of my deck to the graveyard. It's your move, Kalin!"

Kalin nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Kalin: 5600**_

_**SC: 12**_

"I use the effect of Speed World 2!" Kalin said. "So, by removing ten speed counters, I can destroy your Jain."

Jain was destroyed.

"I end my turn!" Kalin said.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Kalin: 5600**_

_**SC: 2**_

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Kalin: 5600**_

_**SC: 3**_

"I tribute my Lyla to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!" Ayame said. "The special thing about this dragon is that it gains an additional three hundred attack points for every different Lightsworn in my graveyard. Now, I'll have my Gragonith attack your directly!"

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Kalin: 1800**_

_**SC: 3**_

"Now, my Gragonith requires me to send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard since it's the end phase" Ayame said. "It's your move, Kalin!"

Kalin nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Kalin: 1800**_

_**SC: 4**_

"I place a card face down and end my turn!" Kalin said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 12**_

_**Kalin: 1800**_

_**SC: 5**_

"I play the Speed Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Ayame said. "So, by removing two speed counters, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field!"

Kalin's face down was destroyed.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 10**_

_**Kalin: 1800**_

_**SC: 5**_

"Then I'll have Gragonith wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

Gragonith breathed fire at Kalin and wiped out the rest of his life points.

_**Ayame: 3800**_

_**SC: 10**_

_**Kalin: 0**_

_**SC: 5**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

Kalin fell off his Duel Runner and Ayame quickly took off her helmet and ran over to him.

"Kalin!" Ayame shouted.

Kalin weakly looked up at her. He smiled sadly as he noticed the tears that were coming from her eyes.

"Ayame...I see you haven't been slacking off in training…" Kalin said.

"Kalin!" Yusei shouted, running over to them.

"Yu...sei…" Kalin said, weakly.

"I was wrong" Yusei said. "By taking the fall, I thought I'd be able to save you. But I was wrong. What can save your friends is the bond between them and the feelings they have for each other."

Kalin chuckled.

"Heh...When I became a Dark Signer, I wished for two things" Kalin said. "One...to get my revenge on you. And two...to have one last duel...as The Enforcers."

"Kalin…"Yusei said.

The same purple mist began to surround Kalin.

"I couldn't bring myself to hate you or anyone else…" Kalin said. "Dueling with you guys was the most fun I ever had…"

Kalin then disappeared like the other Dark Signers.

"Kalin!" Yusei shouted. "You're my friend! And for you, I'll defeat the Dark Signers!"

Ayame sighed sadly as Yusei got up and used his card to seal the control unit. She got up just as Yusei finished.

"That should complete the seal for this control unit" Yusei said. "Ayame, sorry, but if you don't mind, would you go on ahead without me? I'll catch up to you as soon as I fix my Duel Runner."

Ayame nodded, knowing Yusei wanted to be left alone. She got on her Duel Runner and put her helmet on. She gave Yusei one last look before she took off.


	25. Chapter 24 Dark Signer Carly

**Chapter 24**

**Chapter Five: Fate- Signers vs. Dark Signers**

_Dark Signer Carly_

Ayame rode off towards the south. She was just as upset about Kalin's death as Yusei, but she tried to focus on the present. Her grief could wait until later. Once the Dark Signers were defeated and they've stopped the King of the Underworld from reawakening then she could grieve. Until then, she would focus on fighting.

Ayame reached another control unit and was shocked at who she saw guarding it. She recognized her as Carly, the journalist she helped at the Arcadia Movement with a Duel Runner similar to what Kalin used.

"Heh heh. Never thought I'd see a nice person like you in a place like this" Carly said. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm here waiting for Jack."

Ayame narrowed her eyes at her.

"I take it that you won't give up so easily after all you've gone through to get here, hmmm?" Carly asked.

Ayame shook her head.

"Not a chance, Carly" Ayame answered.

Carly sighed.

"Fine" Carly said. "I'll duel you then, but my condition is that we each get to draw two cards per turn! This won't take long. I'll have won before you even figure out what hit you!"

"Don't underestimate me, Carly!" Ayame said.

Carly nodded and they took off as flames began to surround them in the shape of a hummingbird.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 1**_

_**Carly: 8000**_

_**SC: 1**_

Carly went first and drew her two cards.

"I summon Defender, the Magical Knight!" Carly said. "When Defender, the Magical Knight is summoned, it gains a spell counter! Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew her two cards.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 2**_

_**Carly: 8000**_

_**SC: 2**_

"I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior!" Ayame said. "Then I'll have Garoth attack your Defender!"

"Thanks to Defender's spell counter, it survives your attack!" Carly said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 2**_

_**Carly: 7750**_

_**SC: 2**_

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn!" Ayame said.

Carly nodded and drew her two cards.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 3**_

_**Carly: 7750**_

_**SC: 3**_

"I play the Speed Spell, Fiend's Sanctuary!" Carly said. "By removing one speed counter, I can special summon one Metal Fiend Token! It can't attack but any damage I would take from any battles involving it is transferred to you instead. Then I'll switch Defender to defense and place two cards face down and end my turn!"

Ayame nodded and drew her two cards.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 4**_

_**Carly: 7750**_

_**SC: 4**_

"I play the Speed Spell, Solar Recharge!" Ayame said.

"I activate my trap, Dark Bribe!" Carly said. "This card negates your spell and allows you to draw a card."

Ayame drew a card.

"Then I'll summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress!" Ayame said. "Then Lyla's effect requires for me to send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, since it's my end phase. It's your move, Carly!"

Carly nodded and drew her two cards.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 5**_

_**Carly: 7750**_

_**SC: 5**_

Since it's my standby phase, I must pay one thousand life points to keep my Metal FIend Token on the field!" Carly said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 5**_

_**Carly: 6750**_

_**SC: 5**_

"Then I tribute my Metal Fiend Token and my Defender, the Magical Knight to summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" Carly said. "And my Earthbound Immortal can attack you directly thanks to its own effect!"

The Earthbound Immortal attacked and Ayame gained another scratch on her left cheek.

_**Ayame: 5500**_

_**SC: 5**_

_**Carly: 6750**_

_**SC: 5**_

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Carly said.

Ayame nodded and drew her two cards.

_**Ayame: 5500**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Carly: 6750**_

_**SC: 6**_

"Since I have four or more different lightsworns in my graveyard, I can summon Judgement Dragon to the field!" Ayame said. "Then I activate Judgment Dragon's effect. So, by paying one thousand life points, I can destroy every other card on the field!"

_**Ayame: 4500**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Carly: 6750**_

_**SC: 6**_

"I activate the effect of my Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" Carly said. "When it leaves the field by an effect other than its own, it destroys your monsters and you take eight hundred for each monster destroyed."

Judgement Dragon was destroyed and Ayame gained a slash on her left shoulder.

_**Ayame: 3700**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Carly: 6750**_

_**SC: 6**_

"Then I'll special summon another Judgement Dragon from my hand!" Ayame said. "Then I'll summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner. Then I'll activate Lumina's effect. So, by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can bring back a level four or lower lightsworn monster from my graveyard. So I bring back my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast! Then I activate the Speed Spell, Rapid Shotwing! This card always me to allow one monster to gain additional attack equal to the number of speed counters I have times one hundred, so I choose my Judgement Dragon!"

Carly's eyes widened in fear.

"I'll have my Lumina attack your directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 3700**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Carly: 5750**_

_**SC: 6**_

Then Wulf will attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 3700**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Carly: 3650**_

Then I'll activate the Speed Spell, Speed Storm!" Ayame said. "Since I have four or more speed counters, I can play this to let inflict your with one thousand points of damage!"

_**Ayame: 3700**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Carly: 2650**_

_**SC: 6**_

"Now, Judgement Dragon will wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

Judgement Dragon breath a wave of light that wiped out the rest of Carly's life points.

_**Ayame: 3700**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Carly: 0**_

_**SC: 6**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

"Humph! You're good" Carly said. "But this can't be it for me!"

Suddenly, Carly was surrounded by a purple mist.

"That's right...You have something that you must do" a dark voice said.

"Who's there?!" Carly shouted.

"It doesn't matter who I am…" the dark voice said. "You must destroy everything...That is all…"

"Ughhh…!" Carly screamed in pain as the mist took over her body.

Then Carly looked over at Ayame with possessed eyes.

"Well, well, well" Carly said, in a double voice. "Looks like I'll have to take care of you first."

"Carly!" Jack shouted.

Jack had his Duel Runner jump into the flames and drove up right alongside Ayame.

"Ah, so the lowly Signer has finally deigned to grace us with his presence" Carly said.

Jack looked at Ayame.

"Ayame! Let me duel!" Jack said. "I have to settle things with her!"

"Settle things?! Ha!" Carly said. "You pathetic Signer. I'll destroy your very soul!"

"Come on, Carly!" Jack shouted. "Snap out of it!"

Jack briefly turned his attention back to Ayame.

"Ayame! Hurry to the others!" Jack said. "I'll take care of things here!"

"Are you sure, Jack?" Ayame asked, concerned.

Jack nodded and Ayame sighed. She knew that look in his eyes. She wouldn't stand in his way. Ayame nodded.

"Heeheehee...I suggest you do as he says" Carly said. "I wouldn't recommend sticking around here…"

"Go!" Jack shouted.

Ayame nodded.

"Be careful, Jack" Ayame said before she drove off.

She would leave Carly to Jack. If anyone could save her from the control of the Immortals, it had to be him. She just had to have faith that he would be alright. For now, she needed to focus on getting to Akiza, who probably needs her help more than Jack did.


	26. Chapter 25 Misty and Sayer's End

**Chapter 25**

**Chapter Five: Fate- Signers vs. Dark Signers**

_Dark Signer Misty and Sayer's End_

Ayame sighed, walking up the path to the next control unit. She couldn't help but worry about Jack, but she knew that he could take care of himself. She just had to have faith that he would be alright. Akiza needed her more than Jack did at the moment. She could worry about Jack later.

She looked ahead to see Akiza battling Misty, with a dark look on her face. The same look she got when she had her Black Rose Witch persona. Mina looked rather confused and worried.

"I am the Black Rose Witch" Akiza said. "And this is where you meet your maker!"

"Akiza…?" Mina said, confused.

Misty smirked.

"So, you finally uncover your true self" Misty said.

Akiza's expression didn't change.

"If you dare stand in my way, I will erase your very existence" Akiza said. "Don't test me."

"Just like you erased my brother, right?!" Misty shouted. "Now, Witch, it is your turn! Go to my brother in the afterlife and make your peace with him!"

"Akiza, what's wrong with you?!" Mina shouted.

Ayame looked on worriedly. She had no idea what caused this change, but she had to snap Akiza out of it.

"Hahaha! That's it! Excellent!" A familiar voice laughed.

Ayame looked ahead of her to see Sayer in a trench coat.

"Defeat them, Akiza" Sayer said. "With your powers unleashed, you are stronger than any Dark Signer could ever be! Hahahahahaha!"

Ayame narrowed her eyes and put her deck in her duel disk and walked up to him, catching his attention.

"You…!" Sayer shouted. "I never would have imagined I'd find you here!"

Ayame glared at Sayer.

"Cut the crap, Sayer! What did you do to Akiza?!" Ayame shouted.

Sayer smirked.

"Akiza is under my control now!" Sayer said. "The Arcadia Movement will soon be restored to its former glory!"

Sayer then looked over towards where Akiza and Misty were dueling.

"Misty, how foolish you were to become a Dark Signer through my manipulation" Sayer said.

Ayame narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Akiza did not kill your brother" Sayer said. "He merely died during our experimentation. He was a pathetic child who could not withstand even the most harmless of experiments we were conducting."

Sayer then looked over at Ayame, noticing the anger in her eyes.

"You, however, were rather skilled" Sayer said. "At least while you were brainwashed anyway!"

Sayer then put his duel disk on his arm and put his deck in the duel disk.

"Now, I'll make sure you'll pay for all the trouble you've caused me!" Sayer said. "With Akiza under my control, I don't need anyone else!"

Ayame glared at Sayer, in anger at what he did to Misty's brother and for what he did to her friend.

"Let's duel!"

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Sayer: 8000**_

"I'll go first!" Sayer said, drawing his card. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Ayame drew her card.

"I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" Ayame said. "Then I'll have my Lyla attack your monster."

The monster was revealed to be Mind Protector. Due to the fact it had more defense points than Lyla's attack points, Ayame took damage.

_**Ayame: 7500**_

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Ayame said.

Sayer nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 7500**_

_**Sayer: 8000**_

"I activate Mind Protector's effect" Sayer said. "I must pay 500 life points every standby phase, but monster with 2000 attack or less cannot destroy this card unless they're a psychic type monster. Then I summon Krebons to the field."

Ayame narrowed her eyes, having a feeling of where he was going with this.

"Then I'll tune my Krebons with my Mind Protector to synchro summon, Magical Android" Sayer said. "Then I'll have my Magical Android attack your Lyla."

Ayame smirked.

"I activate my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor!" Ayame said. "When you attack me with a monster, this card allows me to destroy the attacking monster!"

Magical Android disappeared from the field.

"I end my turn!" Sayer said, annoyed.

Ayame smirked and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 7500**_

_**Sayer: 7500**_

"I play the spell Solar Recharge!" Ayame said. "By discarding a Lightsworn monster from my hand, I can draw two cards and then send the top two cards from my deck to the grave."

Ayame smirked when she saw what she drew and then what ended up in the grave. She knew just the monster to summon. She wished she could use her friend to give Sayer some pain, but this would do just as well. Especially since this one was just as angry as Light End Dragon was at being separated from her.

"Since my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast was sent directly from the deck to the graveyard, I can special summon him onto the field" Ayame said. "Then I'll tribute off my Lyla to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon."

Ayame smirked grabbing the card she would finish Sayer with.

"Since I have four or more Lightsworn monsters in the grave, I can special summon its ultimate beast" Ayame said. "I special summon Judgement Dragon!"

Judgement Dragon appeared on the field and roared angrily at Sayer. It recognized who he was and what he did to its master.

"Now my Wulf will attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Sayer: 5400**_

"Then my Judgement Dragon will attack!" Ayame said.

_**Sayer: 2400**_

Then my Gragonith will wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 7500**_

_**Sayer: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

Sayer growled angrily.

"Agh! How could I lose again…?" Sayer growled. "As long as I have Akiza, you're worthless to me!"

Sayer then ran off towards Akiza with Ayame running after him. Ayame stopped when she noticed Mina.

"Ayame! Akiza's acting strangely!" Mina said, worriedly.

Ayame looked over at Akiza, where Sayer was.

"Before, she was showing off her powers" Mina said. "But she took one look at that guy and suddenly, it's like she's his puppet!"

Ayame narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Now, Akiza...defeat that foolish Dark Signer immediately!" Sayer said.

"Yes, Sayer…" Akiza said, emotionlessly.

Ayame growled and looked over at Mina.

"He's using mind control on her" Ayame said, sounding strangely calm.

Mina shivered at the tone. She had heard from Jack about Ayame and when she sounded calm, it meant that she was really pissed off and you needed to steer clear of her. SHe knew that whoever this guy was, he got on her bad side in the wrong way.

"He's a psychic duelist and was the one who caused Misty's brother to die but blamed it on Akiza" Ayame said. "He told me so himself."

Mina's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! Is he really controlling her?" Mina shouted. "And was he really responsibile for Misty's brother's death?"

Misty's eyes widened in shock, hearing Mina's shouting.

"What did you say?!" Misty shouted.

Sayer growled.

"Those chatterboxes" Sayer said, turning to Misty. "No matter. Yes, it was me who killed your brother."

Misty was shaking in anger.

"He was nothing more than a foolish pawn to me" Sayer said. "Just like yourself."

Misty shook with anger and glared at Sayer.

"I'll never forgive you for this" Misty said.

"If you're going to hate someone, hate your brother for being so pathetically weak to begin with" Sayer said.

Ayame began to get a bad feeling.

"Is that all you have to say?" Misty said. "Now I offer you my soul, break free from the spell held over you! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

The Earthbound Immortal grabbed Sayer.

"Sayer, your time is up!" Misty said.

The Earthbound Immortal ate Sayer. While Ayame was sad that the Immortal got another person, she didn't believe that Sayer didn't deserve it for everything that he's done.

"I got my revenge" Misty said. "I have no more reason to fight."

Misty then looked over at Akiza.

"I'm sorry, Akiza" Misty apologized. "You weren't the one behind my brother's death after all."

Suddenly, a dark mist began to surround Misty.

"WHat's this?!" Misty said, in pain.

"The only purpose of a Dark Signer is to defeat the Signers" A dark voice said. "That is why you were resurrected."

Misty grabbed her head, trying to fight the mist.

"It..can't be.." Misty said, groaning in pain. "I'm sorry, I can no longer control the dark power inside me. Please, stop me."

Ayame looked on worriedly as Misty took on a more evil expression.

"Signer! Prepare yourself!" The voice said, in Misty's body.

Akiza looked on confusedly.

"Huh? Misty?" Akiza asked.

"Akiza!" Mina shouted. "Oh no! Akiza has no idea what's going on!"

Mina looked over at Ayame.

"Please, Ayame!" Mina shouted. "Save Akiza and Misty!"

Ayame nodded and ran off towards Akiza and Misty. Ayame stood in front of Akiza with her duel disk already out and her deck already inside her duel disk.

"You think you pose a threat to me?" The possessed Misty said. "I'll start by taking care of you first!"

The possessed Misty then cringed in pain.

"She's trying to resist!" The possessed Misty said. "Her power is unstable! With this, you can't change the monster card position during the Main Phase!"

Ayame nodded, bringing her duel disk out in front of her.

"Aki, get back and get some rest" Ayame said. "Let me take care of this."

Akiza saw the determination in Ayame eyes and nodded.

"Alright, Aya" Akiza said. "Just be careful!"

Ayame nodded and Akiza went over to stand by Mina. Once Akiza was over there, Ayame turned back to the possessed Misty.

"Once you're defeated, she may ease up on her resistance" The possessed Misty said. "Prepare yourself!"

"Let's duel!"

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Misty: 8000**_

"I'll go first" Misty said, drawing her card. "I'll play Solidarity! If I only have one type of monster in my graveyard, this card lets my monsters with the same type gain 800 attack points. Then I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I'll summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" Then I'll equip it with Lightsworn Saber, giving her 700 extra attack points. Then I'll have her attack your monster."

The monster was revealed to be Reptillanne Gardna. Due to it have more defense points than Lumina's attack, Ayame took damage.

_**Ayame: 7700**_

"Then I set two cards face down" Ayame said. "Now, since it's the end phase, I send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard due to Lumina's effect. I end my turn."

Misty nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 7700**_

_**Misty: 8000**_

"I summon Reptillianne Naga" Misty said. "Then I'll tribute off Reptilliane Naga and Reptillianne Gardna to summon Reptillianne Vaskii. Then I'll activate Reptillianne Vaskii's effect. Once per turn, I can destroy one monster you control, so say goodbye to your Lumina."

Lumina was destroyed.

"Then my Reptillianne Vaskii will attack you directly!" Misty said.

Ayame smirked.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Ayame said. "This card negates your attack and lets me put it back down for next round."

Misty growled at being thwarted.

"I end my turn" Misty said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I activate the spell, Solar Recharge!" Ayame said. "By discarding one Lightsworn Monster from my hand, I can draw two cards and then send the top two cards of my deck to the grave."

Ayame smiled at who she drew. It was just the card she needed to get rid of her monster.

"I set a monster and end my turn" Ayame said.

Misty nodded and drew her card.

"My Reptillianne Vaskii will attack your monster" Misty said.

Ayame smiled as Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter was flipped face up.

"I activate the effect of my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" Ayame said. "Whenever this card is flipped face up, I can send the top three cards of my deck to the grave to destroy one card on the field. I choose your Reptilliance Vaskii."

Ryko was sent to the grave and Reptillianne Vaskii was destroyed. Ayame smiled at who she saw in the grave.

"Since my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast was sent directly from my deck to the grave, I can special summon him to the field" Ayame said.

Misty growled.

"I set a monster and end my turn" Misty said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I'll tribute my Wulf to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" Ayame said. "Then I'll activate Celestia's effect. So by sending the top four cards of my deck to the grave, I can destroy up to two cards my opponent controls. So I'll be destroying your Solidarity and your monster."

The monster was revealed to be Reptillianne Gardna as it and Solidarity was destroyed.

"My Reptillianne Gardna's effect activates" Misty said. "When it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can add one Reptillianne monster from my deck to my hand."

Ayame nodded.

"Then I'll equip my Celestia with Lightsworn Saber" Ayame said. "Then I'll have Celestia attack you directly."

_**Misty: 5000**_

"I end my turn" Ayame said.

Misty nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 7700**_

_**Misty: 5000**_

"I set a monster and end my turn" Misty said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I set a monster and then I attack your monster with Celestia" Ayame said.

The monster was revealed to be Reptillianne Scylla before it was destroyed.

"I end my turn" Ayame said.

Misty nodded and drew her card.

"I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Misty said.

Ayame smirked.

"I acitvate my trap card, Magic Jammer!" Ayame said. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate and destroy your spell."

Misty growled.

"I end my turn" Misty said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Socrceress!" Ayame said. "Then Lyla will attack you directly!"

_**Misty: 3300**_

"Then I'll attack directly with Celestia!" Ayame said.

_**Misty: 300**_

"Since it's the end phase, I send the top three cards of my deck to the grave due to Lyla's effect" Ayame said. "I end my turn."

Misty nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 7700**_

_**Misty: 300**_

"I set a monster and end my turn" Misty said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I attack your monster with Celestia" Ayame said.

The monster was revealed to be Reptillianne Gardna before it was destroyed.

"Due to Reptillianne Gardna's effect, I can add a Reptillianne monster from my deck to my hand when it's destroyed" Misty said.

Ayame nodded.

"Then my Lyla will wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 7700**_

_**Misty: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

Misty fell to the ground and Akiza caught her, free from the possession.

"Misty!" Akiza shouted.

Misty looked up at Akiza and Ayame.

"Thank you" Misty said. "Akiza don't look at me like that. You have to protect this world, as a Signer."

The dark mist began to surround her again.

"I hope you won't, forget about us" Misty said.

Then Misty vanished in the same way as the others. Akiza sighed and stood up.

"Misty" Akiza trailed off.

Ayame put a hand on her shoulder in comfort as Mina walked up.

"Akiza, let's go seal the control unit" Mina said. "That's what Misty would have wanted."

Akiza nodded.

"Alright" Akiza said.

Akiza walked over to the control unit and used her Black Rose Dragon to seal it. Then she walked back to Mina and Ayame.

"The control unit has been sealed" Akiza said.

Then Akiza grabbed her shoulder in pain, alarming them.

"Akiza!" Mina shouted.

Akiza sighed.

"I'm okay" Akiza said.

Mina shook her head.

"No, you should take a break" Mina said. "You've been through a lot. There's only one more control unit remaining. Mr. Atlas can have it sealed in no time, I'm sure."

Mina then looked at Ayame.

"Ayame, I'm going to take Akiza back home" Mina said. "Will you stay and make sure the final control unit gets sealed, please?"

Ayame nodded.

"Thank you" Mina said. "Good luck."

Then Mina and Akiza left. Ayame sighed and looked out towards where she left Jack.

"Jack, I hope that you'll be alright" Ayame said.

"Then a bright light flashed in the distance, a sign that the control unit had been sealed. Ayame sighed in relief, glad that Jack was able to win.

"Hello Signers" A voice said. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Roman."

Ayame looked around but saw no one.

"I see you all managed to seal all the control units" Roman said. "Unfortunately, it's too soon for celebrations. The power from the control units has already been gathered in the Old Enerdy System. All I have to do is open the gate to the Underworld at the Old Enerdy System, and the world will fall!"

Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"If you want to stop this from happening, come see me" Roman said. "I'll be at the Old Enerdy System. Please come! So I can crush you and offer your souls to the King of the Underworld! Hahaha!"

Ayame sighed then ran towards the location of the Old Enerdy System.


	27. Chapter 26 Dark Signer Roman

**Chater 26**

**Chapter Five: Signers vs. Dark Signers**

_Dark Signer Roman_

Ayame ran as fast as she could towards the Old Enerdy System. She never thought that she would ever come back here when she was thirteen, but things change. With the fate of the world depending on it, she had no choice but to come here. Even if it meant coming to a place that her monsters had told her to stay away from at the time.

Ayame eventually came to a staircase going down and went down it to come to a platform that held the Old Enerdy System. She went up it into the center to find Roman waiting for her.

"Well, I never expected a non-Signer to make it this far" Roman said. "Why are you here all alone anyway?"

Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"To duel you!" Ayame said. "Why else would I be here?"

Roman laughed.

"You want to duel me?" Roman said. "Do you really think you can win? I admire that, though. In fact, I'll let you in on something as a reward for your courage. The gateway to the Underworld will open any second now. If you want to stop it, you must beat me first."

Ayame nodded, putting her deck in her duel disk.

"Looking at the time, it will probably open in 20 turns," Roman said. "Try beating me before then! Of course, you'll never make it that far anyway. I'm going to defeat you right now!"

Ayame scoffed at his overconfidence as Roman brought up his duel disk.

"Let's duel!"

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Roman: 8000**_

"I'll make the first move!" Roman said drawing his card. "I set a monster and set a card face down. I end my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I activate the effect of my Golden Ladybug from my hand" Ayame said. "By revealing it during my standby phase, I gain 500 life points."

_**Ayame: 8500**_

"Then I'll summon my Jain, Lightsworn Paladin and have it attack your monster" Ayame said. "Whenever Jain attacks, it gains 300 attack points during the damage step."

The monster was revealed to be Informer Spider before it was destroyed.

"Since it's the end phase, I send the top two cards of my deck to the grave due to Jain's effect" Ayame said. "I end my turn."

Roman nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 8500**_

_**Roman: 8000**_

"I set a monster and end my turn" Roman said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I use the effect of my Golden Ladybug to gain 500 life points" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 9000**_

"Then I'll activate the effect of Solar Recharge" Ayame said. "By discarding a lightsworn monster, I can draw two cards and then send the top two cards from my deck to the grave."

Ayame smiled when she saw who she drew.

"I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" Ayame said. "Then I activate her effect. So by sending a card from my hand to the grave, I can summon a level four or lower lightsworn monster from my grave. So I chose to summon my Wulf. Then I'll equip my Lumina with Lightsworn Saber, giving it 700 extra attack points."

Ayame smiled, already thinking of a combo.

"Then my Jain will attack your monster" Ayame said.

The monster was revealed to be Ground Spider before it was destroyed.

"Then Lumina will attack you directly" Ayame said.

_**Roman: 6300**_

"Then Wulf will attack you directly" Ayame said.

_**Roman: 4200**_

"Since it's the end phase, I can send the top two and top three cards of my deck to the grave due to Jain and Lumina's effects" Ayame said. "I end my turn."

Roman nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 9000**_

_**Roman: 4200**_

"I activate the spell card, Giant Trunade!" Roman said. "This sends all spells and trap cards on the field to their owners hands."

Ayame nodded took her Lightsworn Saber and put it back into her hand.

"Then I'll summon my Spyder Spider and it will attack your Lumina" Roman said.

Lumina was destroyed and Ayame took damage.

_**Ayame: 8500**_

"Then I'll set a card face down and end my turn" Roman said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 8500**_

_**Roman: 4200**_

"I activate the effect of Golden Ladybug to gain 500 life points" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 9000**_

"Then I'll summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress and equip Wulf with Lightsworn Saber" Ayame said. "Then I'll switch Lyla to defense mode to activate her ability, which lets me destroy your face down."

Roman's face down card was destroyed.

"Then Jain will attack your Spyder Spider" Ayame said.

Roman's monster was destroyed and he took damage.

_**Roman: 3600**_

"Then Wulf will attack you directly" Ayame said.

_**Roman: 800**_

"Since it's the end phase of my turn, I can send the top two and top three cards of my deck to the grave due to Jain and Lyla's effects" Ayame said.

Ayame smiled at who she saw in the grave.

"I activate the effect of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my grave" Ayame said. "Since he was sent there directly from the deck, I can special summon him to my field. I end my turn."

Roman nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 9000**_

_**Roman: 800**_

"I set a monster and end my turn" Roman said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I activate the effect of Golden Ladybug to gain 500 life points" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 9500**_

"Then I'll tribute my Lyla to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel!" Ayame said. "Then I'll activate Celestia's effect. Since it was summoned using a Lightsworn monster, I can destroy up to two cards you control. So say goodbye to your monster."

The monster was revealed to be Krebons before it was destroyed.

"Then Celestia will attack your directly and wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 9500**_

_**Roman: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

"Ugh! How could a non-Signer like you be so powerful?" Roman said, groaning in pain.

"Ayame!" Yusei shouted.

Ayame turned to see Yusei running towards them.

"Yusei Fudo, I've been awaiting your appearance" Roman said. "Too bad you're too late! The gate to the Underworld will be opened any second now!"

"What?!" Yusei shouted.

Then Roman was surrounding by the dark mist like the other.

"All you can do now is cower in fear as the world comes to an end!" Roman said. "Hahahahahaha!"

Then Roman disappeared.

"You mean I didn't make it in time? There's nothing I can do?!" Yusei said.

Ayame put a hand on his shoulder. Then Yusei's arm started glowing, showing a mark that looked like a dragon's tail. She knew it was his Signer mark from what he told her at Blister's hideout.

"My Signer mark!" Yusei said, surprised.

Then they were teleported from the Old Enerdy System.


	28. Chapter 27 Lazar

**Chapter 27**

**Chapter Five: Signers vs. Dark Signers**

_Lazar_

Ayame ended up in front of Goodwin's mansion with Akiza and Mina.

"Where are we?" Akiza asked.

Then Akiza and Mina noticed Ayame.

"Ayame! What are you doing here?" Mina asked.

Ayame shrugged.

"No idea" Ayame answered. "I was with Yusei when his Signer mark glowed and then I was here."

Then they heard a familiar laugh.

"Heeheehee! I figured you'd show up here sooner or later!" The voice said.

They looked to the entrance to see Lazar. Ayame narrowed her eyes, recognizing him from the Fortune Cup.

"You're…!" Mina said, surprised.

Lazar looked around.

"Hmmm, looks like we're missing a few people" Lazar said. "And we even have a non-Signer in the bunch! Seems like the power of the Crimson Dragon is becoming a little...unstable."

"What are you talking about?!" Akiza shouted.

Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"You'd like to know what's happening to this world, wouldn't you?" Lazar said. "The answers you see lie just beyond this gate. But first, you'll have to prove to me that you're worthy of entering. Heeheehee!"

Ayame stepped forwards and put her duel disk out, her deck still inside from dueling Roman.

"So let's get right to the point" Lazar said, bring out his duel disk. "Show me your true power!"

"Let's duel!"

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Lazar: 8000**_

"I'll go first" Lazar said, drawing his card. "I set a monster and set two cards face down. I end my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I activate the effect of my Golden Ladybug from my hand" Ayame said. "By revealing this card from my hand during my standby phase, I gain 500 life points."

_**Ayame: 8500**_

"Then I play the spell card, Terraforming" Ayame said. "This card lets me add a field spell from my deck to my hand, and I choose Realm of Light. Then I'll play Realm of Light. This field spell lets my lightsworn monsters gain 100 attack points for every shine counter on this card, which is added every time I send cards from my deck to the grave."

Ayame smiled knowing what she was about to do next.

"Then I play the spell card, Solar Recharge" Ayame said. "By discarding a lightsworn monster from my hand, I can add two cards to my hand then send the top two cards from my deck to the grave which gives my field spell a shine counter."

_**Shine Counters: 1**_

"Then I'll summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress who will attack your monster" Ayame said.

Lazar smirked.

"I play the trap, Waboku" Lazar said. "This trap prevents me from taking any battle damage this turn and it prevents my monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn."

Ayame nodded.

"Since it's the end phase of my turn, I send the top three cards of my deck to the grave due to Lyla's effect, which gives me another shine counter" Ayame said. "I end my turn."

Lazar nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 8500**_

_**Shine Counters: 2**_

_**Lazar: 8000**_

"I equip my Giant Germ with Spirit Burner" Lazar said. "This card let's me change the battle position of the equipped monster to defense mode. Then I'll set a monster and I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I activate the effect of my Golden Ladybug to gain 500 life points" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 9000**_

"Then I'll summon another Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" Ayame said. Then Lyla will attack your set monster."

Lazar smirked.

"I activate my trap, Waboku!" Lazar said.

Ayame nodded.

"I set a card face down" Ayame said. "Now since it's the end phase of my turn, I must send the top three cards of my deck to the grave twice due to both of my Lyla's effect. This will give me two more shine counters."

_**Shine Counters: 4**_

Ayame smiled at who she saw in her grave.

"I activate the effect of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my grave" Ayame said. "Since he was sent there directly from the deck, I can special summon him to the field. I end my turn."

Lazar nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 9000**_

_**Shine Counters: 4**_

_**Lazar: 8000**_

"I set a monster and end my turn" Lazar said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I activate my Golden Ladybug's effect to gain 500 life points" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 9500**_

"Then my Wulf will attack your set monster" Ayame said.

Lazar smirked.

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack!" Lazar said. "This negates your attack and end the battle phase."

Ayame nodded.

"Since it's the end phase of my turn, I must send the top three cards of my deck to the grave due to both my Lyla's effects" Ayame said. "That will give my two more shine counters. I end my turn."

Lazar nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 9500**_

_**Shine Counters: 6**_

_**Lazar: 8000**_

"I flip over my Stealth Bird and activate its effect" Lazar said. "When this card is flipped face up, you take 1000 points of damage."

_**Ayame: 8500**_

"Then I can flip it back face down" Lazar said. "Then I set a monster and end my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 8500**_

_**Shine Counters: 6**_

_**Lazar: 8000**_

"I activate the effect of Golden Ladybug from my hand to gain 500 life points" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 9000**_

"Then I'll play the spell, Solar Recharge!" Ayame said. "So by sending a lightsworn monster from my hand to the grave, I can draw two cards and then send two cards from my deck to the grave."

Ayame smiled when she saw who she drew.

"Since I have four or more lightsworn monsters in my grave, I can special summon my Judgement Dragon to the field" Ayame said. "Then I activate its effect. So by paying 1000 life points, I can destroy every other card on the field. However, by getting rid of two shine counters, I can prevent my Realm of Light by being destroyed by my dragon's effect."

Every card except Judgement Dragon and Realm of Light was destroyed.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 4**_

"Now my Judgement Dragon will attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Lazar: 5000**_

"Then I set a card face down" Ayame said. "Since it's my end phase, I must send the top four cards of my deck to the grave due to my Judgement Dragon's effect. That gives me another Shine Counter."

_**Shine Counter: 5**_

Ayame smiled at who she saw in the grave.

"I activate my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast's effect from the grave to special summon him to the field" Ayame said. "That ends my turn."

Lazar nodded and drew his card.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 5**_

_**Lazar: 5000**_

"I play the spell card, Dark Eruption" Lazar said. "I can target one dark monster with 1500 or less attack points and add it to my hand. Then I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

"I activate the effect of my Golden Ladybug to gain 500 life points" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8500**_

"Then I'll tribute my Wulf to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon" Ayame said. "This monster gains 300 attacks points for every different lightsworn in the grave. Then I'll have my dragon attack your monster, and when he attacks, the difference from his attack and your defense is dealt to you as damage."

The monster was revealed to be Giant Germ before it was destroyed.

_**Lazar: 500**_

"I activate the effect of my Giant Germ" Lazar said. "Whenever it's destroyed by battle, you take 500 points of damage and I can summon another one from my deck in attack position."

_**Ayame: 8000**_

Ayame nodded.

"Then my Judgment Dragon will attack your Giant Germ and wipe out the rest of your life points" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Shine Counters: 5**_

_**Lazar: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

"Heeheehee! I think you just might be good enough!" Lazar said. "Good luck! Heeheehee!"

Then Lazar walked away.

"What was that all about?" Akiza asked.

Ayame shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Ayame said.

Then the ground started shaking.

"What's going on?!" Mina shouted.

Then Akiza's eyes widened as she noticed something.

"Look! Goodwin's mansion!" Akiza shouted.

They looked to see the huge temple that was beneath the mansion now in full view. Yusei and Trudge then ran up to them.

"What's happening?!" Yusei asked. "That's the temple that was beneath the mansion?"

Akiza and Ayame nodded.

"The temple suddenly started rising" Akiza said. "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Ayame nodded.

"I'm with you on that one, Aki" Ayame said. "Nothing good can come from that."

"Luna and Leo aren't here?" Trudge said. "We were together, but then they were surrounded by a flash of light and disappeared."

Ayame nodded, remembering that happening to her and Yusei.

"They may have been teleported somewhere by the Crimson Dragon" Yusei said. "For now, let's go check out that temple."

Ayame and Akiza nodded. Then Yusei looked over at Trudge and Mina.

"Trudge, you guys stay here" Yusei said. "We don't know what might be in there and Luna and Leo might come here."

Trudge nodded.

"Alright" Trudge said.

Yusei then went inside. Mina looked over at Akiza after Yusei went inside.

"Akiza, you stay here, too" Mina said.

Akiza shook her head.

"No way! I'm going in" Akiza said. "I promised Misty that I'd do whatever it takes to protect this world!"

Mina sighed.

"Fine. Just don't do anything crazy, okay?" Mina said.

Akiza nodded and went inside with Ayame following after her.


	29. Chapter 28 Dark Signer Goodwin

**Chapter 28**

**Chapter Five: Signers vs. Dark Signers**

_Dark Signer Goodwin_

Ayame entered the courtyard of the mansion with Akiza and Yusei. She looked up at the temple with Yusei and Akiza. Seeing it up close, she could tell it was massive. Almost as if it could touch the sky.

"So, this is really the temple that used to be underground?" Yusei said.

"I wonder why it chose now to surface…" Akiza said.

Then Goodwin walked into the courtyard.

"I've been waiting for you" Goodwin said. "I see not everyone is here yet. Oh well, I'm sure they'll arrive at the appointed time."

Ayame narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right about this.

"Goodwin! What going on here?!" Yusei shouted. "Also, I heard the door to the Underworld was about to open…"

Goodwin nodded.

"You are correct, Yusei" Goodwin said. "Unfortunately, it's too late for you to stop it."

"What?!" Akiza shouted. "But that means…"

Goodwin nodded.

"Yes. This world is finished" Goodwin said.

Akiza's eyes widened in shock.

"The King of the Underworld is heading towards this temple at this very moment" Goodwin said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei shouted.

"I mean that I summoned him here" Goodwin said. "This temple is the site of the sacred ritual used to welcome him."

Ayame's eyes widened in shock.

"No, way" Yusei said. "Goodwin, you…!"

Goodwin smirked.

"Do you see now?" Goodwin said. "Yes, all is going precisely according to plan. To successfully perform the ritual, I used the power of the Crimson Dragon to summon you Signers here. Unfortunately, the Crimson Dragon's power has been dispersed and is therefore currently incomplete."

Ayame's eyes narrowed in anger. Something that both Yusei and Akiza recognized.

"Why are you doing this?!" Akiza shouted.

"I'm afraid it's too soon to divulge that just yet" Goodwin said. "You will see when the King of the Underworld arrives. However, if you take a look at this, maybe then you'll realize."

They looked at Goodwin to see a purple symbol like a condor and then he was surrounded by a dark mist.

"That's what happened to Misty, too!" Akiza said.

The mist disappeared and Goodwin only had his shoes and pants and his body was covered in purple markings as well as black scaldera.

"Shall we begin?" Goodwin said.

The condor symbol surrounded them above. Goodwin then got on a duel runner.

"I shall commence the ritual right away" Goodwin said.

"No!" Yusei shouted.

"If you want to stop me, you shall have to catch me in a Duel Runner race that you all so love!" Goodwin said.

Then Goodwin took off.

"Wait, Goodwin! I won't let you get away with this!" Yusei shouted.

Yusei looked over at Ayame.

"Let's go after him, Aya!" Yusei said.

Ayame nodded.

"I'm right behind you!" Ayame said.

They both got on their Duel Runners and put on their helmets.

"Let's go!" Yusei said.

Ayame nodded and they took off. They raced through the track and eventually caught up to Goodwin. He was at the top of the temple.

"Oh? So you've finally caught up with me" Goodwin said.

"Goodwin! Why?!" Yusei shouted. "Why are you doing all of this?!"

Goodwin smirked.

"If you want the answer to that question, you'll first have to defeat me in a duel!" Goodwin said. "Defeating you one at a time would be too troublesome. I'll take you both down together! Since it's two vs one, I'll start with 16000 life points."

Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"Do we have any other choice than to do what he says?" Yusei said.

Ayame shook her head and put her deck in her duel disk. Then she looked at Yusei.

"Unfortunately, no" Ayame said, in a strangely calm tone. "If we want to defeat him, then we'll have to play by his rules."

Yusei recognized the tone of her voice. He wasn't surprised at how angered she was. He was just as angry. However, Ayame had a point.

Yusei nodded.

"If we can beat him, we may still have a chance to stop him!" Yusei said.

Ayame nodded.

"Watch my back, Aya?" Yusei asked.

Ayame smiled and nodded.

"Always" Ayame said.

Yusei nodded and then they turned to face Goodwin.

"Let's duel!"

_**Ayame/Yusei: 8000**_

_**Goodwin: 16000**_

"I'll start it off!" Ayame said, drawing her card. "I activate the effect of Golden Ladybug from my hand. So, by revealing this card during the standby phase, we gain 500 life points."

_**Ayame/Yusei: 8500**_

"Then I play the spell, Charge of the Light Brigade!" Ayame said. "So by the sending the top three cards of my deck to the grave, I can add a level four or lower lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand."

Ayame then looked at the cards she could choose and picked one card and put it in her hand before she put it back in the duel disk, which then shuffled her deck.

"Then I'll summon the monster I just got from my spell" Ayame said. "I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin. Then I'll set two cards face down. Now, since it's the end phase of my turn, I'm required to send the top two cards of my deck to the grave due to Jain's effect. That ends my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I play the spell card, Terraforming" Goodwin said. "This allows me to add a field spell from my deck to my hand, and I choose Mausoleum of the Emperor. Then, since you have a monster and I have none, I can special summon Oracle of the Sun to the field in defense position. Then I'll summon Supay. Then I'll tune my Supay with my Oracle of the Sun to Synchro Summon Moon Dragon Quilla. Then I'll have my Moon Dragon Quilla to attack your Jain, Lightsworn Paladin."

Ayame smirked.

"You activated my trap card, Magic Cylinder!" Ayame said. "Not only does it negate your attack, your attack gets sent right back at you!"

_**Goodwin: 13500**_

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Goodwin said.

Yusei drew his card.

"I summon to the field, Hyper Synchron!" Yusei said. "Then I tune my Hyper Synchron with Jain, Lightsworn Paladin to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar.

"Now, since I used Hyper Synchron for a Synchro Summon, my dragon gains 800 attack points" Yusei said. "However, it gets banished during the end phase."

Yusei then looked over at Ayame, who nodded, knowing what he was asking.

"Then I activate Ayame's trap card, Glorious Illusion!" Yusei said. "This lets me special summon a lightsworn monster from my grave. Then I'll have my Stardust Dragon attack your Moon Dragon Quilla!"

"I activate Moon Dragon Quilla's effect" Goodwin said. "When it's chosen as an attack target, I gain life points equal half of the monster's attack points."

_**Goodwin: 15150**_

Moon Dragon Quilla was destroyed.

_**Goodwin: 14350**_

"Then I'll have Jain attack you directly!" Yusei said.

_**Goodwin: 12550**_

"Then I place two cards face down" Yusei said. "Since it's the end phase, I must send the top two cards of my deck to the grave due to Jain's effect and another two for Glorious Illusion. Then my Stardust Dragon leaves the field. I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I set a monster and end my turn" Goodwin said.

Ayame drew her card.

_**Yusei/Ayame: 8500**_

_**Goodwin: 12250**_

"I activate the effect of Golden Ladybug from my hand to gain 500 life points" Ayame said.

_**Yusei/Ayame: 9000**_

"Then I'll have Jain attack your monster" Ayame said.

The monster was revealed to be Weeping Idol before it was destroyed.

"Since it's now the end phase, I must send the top two cards from my deck to the grave twice for the effect of my Jain and Glorious Illusion" Ayame said. "I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I end my turn" Goodwin said.

Yusei drew his card.

"I'll have Jain attack you directly" Yusei said.

_**Goodwin: 10750**_

"Then I set a monster and set a card face down" Yusei said. "Then I'll be sending the top four cards of my deck to the grave for Jain and Glorious Illusion. That ends my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I end my turn" Goodwin said.

Ayame drew her card.

"I activate the effect of Golden Ladybug from my hand to gain 500 life points" Ayame said.

_**Yusei/ Ayame: 9500**_

"Then I'll equip my Jain with Lightsworn Saber, giving it 700 extra attack points" Ayame said. "Then I'll have Jain attack you directly!"

_**Goodwin: 8250**_

"Since it's the end phase, I send the top two cards from my deck to the grave twice due to the effect of Jain and Glorious Illusion" Ayame said. "I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I set a monster and end my turn" Goodwin said.

Yusei drew his card.

"I'll have Jain attack your monster" Yusei said.

The monster was revealed to be Fire Ant Ascator.

"I activate the effect of Fire Ant Ascator" Goodwin said. "When it's destroyed by battle, I can special summon a level five or higher monster from my graveyard. So I'll be bringing back my Oracle of the Sun."

"Since it's the end phase, I'll be sending the top four cards of my deck to the grave due to the effect of Jain and Glorious Illusion" Yusei said. "I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I set a monster" Goodwin said. "Then I play the field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

"I play the spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Yusei said. "This allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and I choose your field spell."

The field spell was destroyed, but Goodwin only smirked.

"That's fine, because I'll play another one" Goodwin said.

Ayame and Yusei narrowed their eyes.

"Then I'll activate the continuous spell, Field Barrier" Goodwin said. "This prevents you from playing a field spell to get rid of mine and prevents my field spell by being destroyed by other means. I end my turn."

Ayame drew her card.

_**Yusei/Ayame: 9500**_

_**Goodwin: 8250**_

"I activate the effect of Golden Ladybug from my hand to gain 500 life points" Ayame said.

_**Yusei/Ayame: 10000**_

Then Jain will attack your monster" Ayame said.

The monster was revealed to be Mystic Tomato before it was destroyed.

"I activate the effect of Mystic Tomato" Goodwin said. "When it's destroyed by battle, I can summon a dark monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck in attack position. So I choose my Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca. My Earthbound Immortal cannot by targeted as an attack target and it can attack you directly."

Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"I really hoped I wouldn't have to deal with his Earthbound Immortal" Ayame said. "I guess it's too late for that now."

Ayame sighed.

"Since it's the end phase, I must send the top two cards of my deck to the grave twice due to the effect of Jain and Glorious Illusion" Ayame said. "I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I attack you directly with Rasca" Goodwin said.

Ayame looked over at Yusei, who nodded, giving his permission.

"I play the trap card, Dimensional Prison!" Ayame said. "This trap card negates your attack and banishes the attacking monster."

Rasca was removed from the field and the game.

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Goodwin said.

Yusei drew his card.

"Jain will attack you directly" Yusei said.

_**Goodwin: 5750**_

"Then I set a card face down" Yusei said. "Since it's the end phase, I'll be sending the top four cards from my deck to the grave due to the effect of Jain and Glorious Illusion. I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I'll be activating the effect of Mausoleum of the Emperor" Goodwin said. "By sacrificing 1000 life points for each tribute required, I can summon a monster without tributing. So by paying 2000 life points, I can summon Rasca to the field."

_**Goodwin: 3750**_

"Then I'll activate Rasca's effect" Goodwin said. "When he's normal summoned, I can send up to three cards I control and my monster gain 1000 for each, but you also discard the same amount of cards I sent back to my hand."

Yusei sent three cards to the grave while Goodwin sent three cards back on the field to his hand, including his Field Barrier.

"Now my Rasca will attack you directly!" Goodwin said.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei said. "This card negates your attack and allows me to put it back on the field for next round."

"I end my turn" Goodwin said.

Ayame drew her card.

_**Yusei/Ayame: 10000**_

_**Goodwin: 3750**_

"I activate the effect of both of my Golden Ladybug's from my hand to gain 1000 life points" Ayame said.

_**Yusei/Ayame: 11000**_

"Since it's the end phase, I must send the top two card of my deck to the grave due to the effect of my Jain and my Glorious Illusion" Ayame said.

Ayame smirked when she saw who was in the grave.

"I activate the effect of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my grave" Ayame said. "Since he was sent there, directly from the deck, I can special summon him directly to the field. That's the end of my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I play my Field Barrier" Goodwin said. "Then I'll have my Rasca attack."

"I activate the trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Ayame said.

"I end my turn" Goodwin said.

Yusei drew his card.

"I switch Jain and Wulf to defense" Yusei said. "Then I'll send the top four cards of my deck to the grave, since it's the end phase due to Jain and Glorious Illusion. I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"Rasca attacks you directly" Goodwin said.

"I play my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei said.

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Goodwin said.

Ayame drew her card.

"I activate the effect of both Golden Ladybug's from my hand to gain 1000 life points" Ayame said.

_**Yusei/Ayame: 12000**_

"Since it's the end phase, I'll send the top two cards of my deck to the grave twice due to the effect of Jain and Glorious Illusion" Ayame said. "Then I'll discard my Glorious Illusion from my hand, and that will end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

_**Yusei/Ayame: 12000**_

_**Goodwin: 3750**_

"Rasca will attack you directly" Goodwin said.

"I activate the trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" Ayame said.

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Goodwin said.

Yusei drew his card.

"I'll be sending the top four cards of my deck to the grave, since it's the end phase, due to the effect of Jain and Glorious Illusion" Yusei said. "I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I activate the spell card, Book of Moon" Goodwin said. "This lets me put a face up monster into face down defense position, and I choose my Rasca. Then I'll paying 2000 life points to summon another Rasca to the field."

_**Goodwin: 1750**_

"Then I'll activate Rasca's effect" Goodwin said.

Yusei had to discard two cards due to Rasca's effect and Rasca gained 2000 attack points.

"Then Rasca will attack you directly" Goodwin said.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" Yusei said.

Goodwin growled.

"I end my turn" Goodwin said.

Ayame drew her card, then she smirked when she saw what she drew. She knew the perfect way to end this duel.

"I both of my Golden Ladybug's effects to gain 1000 life points" Ayame said.

_**Yusei/Ayame: 13000**_

"Then I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" Ayame said. "Then I'll activate her effect. So by switching her to defense, I can destroy a spell or trap card you control, and I choose your field spell."

The field spell was destroyed.

"Since your field spell is gone, your Earthbound Immortal goes with it" Ayame said.

Rasca was destroyed.

"Then I'll switch my Wulf and Jain to attack position" Ayame said. "Then I'll have my Wulf attack your monster."

Wulf attacked the face down Rasca and destroyed it.

"Then I'll have Jain wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said.

_**Yusei/Ayame: 13000**_

_**Goodwin: 0**_

_**Winner: Yusei/Ayame**_


	30. Chapter 29 Fighting for Our Beliefs

**Chapter 29**

**Chapter Five: Signers vs. Dark Signers**

_Fighting For Our Beliefs_

Goodwin smirked.

"Not bad" Goodwin said. "I see you're quite strong, which means you'll make an even more delectable sacrifice for the King of the Underworld!"

"What?!" Yusei shouted. "That's the only reason you agreed to duel us?"

Goodwin smirked.

"Of course. The power of both a great duelist and a Signer are needed to complete the ritual" Goodwin said.

Then Goodwin looked below.

"Ah, how perfect" Goodwin said. "It seems the others have arrived now as well."

Over with Akiza, Jack arrived with Leo and Luna.

"Hey, everybody!" Akiza said.

"What's going on here?!" Jack shouted.

Akiza sighed.

"It was Goodwin that was trying to summon the King of the Underworld" Akiza said.

"Ahh!" Luna shouted.

"So he was the bad guy?!" Leo shouted. "I can't let him get away with this!"

The ground started shaking again.

"Oh, no. This again?!" Akiza shouted.

"Ahhhhhh!" Leo shouted.

"What's that?!" Yusei shouted.

Goodwin smirked.

"It looks like the King of the Underworld has appeared" Goodwin said.

Ayame and the others looked out towards the Satellite to see a giant creature that seemed to be made of sludge.

"All the conditions have been met" Goodwin said. "Let us begin."

"Goodwin! What are you thinking?!" Yusei shouted.

Goodwin took off his mechanical arm and brought an arm with the Signer mark for the Dragon's head.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Jack shouted.

Goodwin then replaced the mechanical arm with the arm with the Dragon's head.

"Now, I have the powers of both a Signer and Dark Signer" Goodwin said.

The marks on the Signers started glowing.

"The mark on my arm is glowing!" Yusei said.

The marks then disappeared.

"Whoa, the mark is gone!" Jack said.

"Huh?!" Akiza said, surprised.

"What's going on?!" Luna said.

The marks converged and appeared on Goodwin.

"With the power of the Wicked Gods and the Crimson Dragon, I have become the almighty himself!" Goodwin said.

"What are you talking about?!" Yusei shouted.

"Very well, I'll tell you if it will make you cease this barrage of questions" Goodwin said. "My brother Roman had the mark of both a Signer and Dark Signer on his body. However, his soul was nearly taken over by the Wicked Gods. It was then that he sacrificed his arm to get rid of his Signer mark and left it to me. That way, when all the Signers come together they could defeat the Dark Signers including himself."

Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"But then, I realized something" Goodwin said. "Even if defeated, the Dark Signers will rise again and the world will face this threat once more. So I decided to end this endless repetition that plagues us once and for all!"

"Do you think you can really do that?!" Yusei shouted.

Goodwin smirked.

"With the power of both a Signer and a Dark Signer, I have become a god myself!" Goodwin said. "I will finish the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Wicked Gods once and for all! I'll destroy with the King of the Underworld's power, then rebuild with that of the Crimson Dragon! I will make a new world myself!"

Ayame glared at Goodwin in anger.

"Just stop this madness!" Jack shouted. "You actually think that we'll help you in your diabolical plan?!"

"So many innocents will die!" Akiza shouted. "I can't let you do that!"

Luna nodded.

"Not to mention that you're bringing the Spirit World into all of this…" Luna said.

"Yeah! You're gonna make everyone suffer!" Leo shouted.

"Goodwin! What you're doing is wrong" Yusei said. "The power to put an end to that destiny is not that of a god! It's something that we have to work, strive, and fight for!"

Goodwin scoffed.

"How do you powerless humans propose to fight against destiny?" Goodwin said.

"That's the bond we share as friends" Yusei said. "We'll use the special bond we have to change out destinies!"

Ayame nodded, feeling the same way as Yusei.

"Pathetic!" Goodwin said. "I'm untouchable! You are less than nothing in my eyes!"

The ground started to shake again.

"Whoa!" Leo shouted.

The temple rose higher into the sky.

"What now?!" Akiza shouted.

"The temple is rising!" Luna shouted.

"Yusei Fudo, if you feel that strongly about it, then prove it to me!" Goodwin said. "Do you think you can make it all the way? Of course, it won't be that easy. You'll have to fight me along the way, too!"

Ayame and Yusei got on their Duel Runners.

"We'll show you what we can do!" Yusei shouted.

Then Yusei's Runner started malfunctioning.

"Huh?! I thought I fixed this thing!" Yusei said.

Goodwin scoffed.

"You disappoint me" Goodwin said. "You should realize just how helpless you really are!"

"No! Why did this have to happen now?!" Yusei shouted.

"Yusei?!" Leo shouted.

Leo then looked over at Jack.

"Jack! Where's your Duel Runner?!" Leo asked.

"It got destroyed during a battle with the Dark Signers" Jack answered.

"Oh, no!" Akiza said.

Yusei groaned in frustration.

"At this rate are we not able to stop Goodwin anymore?!" Yusei said.

Ayame took a deep breath before she started her Runner, getting Yusei's attention. His eyes went wide in worry.

"Aya! No, it's too dangerous!" Yusei shouted.

Ayame shook her head.

"I'm the only one with a working Duel Runner" Ayame said. "I'm the only one who can do it. Let me do this!"

Yusei shook his head.

"I lost you once! I'm not losing you again!" Yusei argued.

"We don't have time to argue about this, Yusei!" Ayame shouted.

Yusei's eyes widened in surprise. Ayame sighed and gave Yusei an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I need to do" Ayame said. "For my friends in the Spirit World and for everyone I care about. If I don't, then the sacrifices everyone made would've been for nothing."

Yusei sighed.

"Alright, you win" Yusei said. "Just be careful."

Ayame nodded.

"Don't worry, Yusei" Ayame said. "I will be."

Ayame then smiled.

"Besides, I think that it's finally time that you see the deck I finished two years ago in action, don't you?" Ayame said.

Yusei smiled.

"I never did get to see that surprise you mentioned" Yusei said.

Ayame nodded.

"Think of this as the chance to be able to meet the card who convinced me to tell everyone about my powers" Ayame said.

Yusei nodded and Ayame turned back to face Goodwin.

Goodwin smirked.

"How amusing! A non-Signer wants to challenge me?" Goodwin said. "As a reward for your courageous endeavor, I won't hold anything back!"

Luna held her hands together in a prayer.

'Spirit World, please give Ayame strength!' Luna thought.

Ayame brought out her Turbo Deck and gave Yusei her duel disk to hold onto. She then put on a wrist dealer and put her Turbo Deck on it, since the Duel Runner already had a Duel Disk built onto it. She started her Runner and took off.

"Let's duel!"

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**SC: 1**_

_**Goodwin: 8000**_

_**SC: 1**_

"The first move is mine" Goodwin said, drawing his card. "I set a monster and two cards face down. I end my turn."

Ayame drew her card.

"I activate the trap, Meteor Flare" Goodwin said. "By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard while my opponent has 3000 or more life points, I can inflict 2000 points of damage."

_**Ayame: 6000**_

_**SC: 2**_

_**Goodwin: 8000**_

_**SC: 2**_

"I set a monster and set a card face down" Ayame said. "I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

_**Ayame: 6000**_

_**SC: 3**_

_**Goodwin: 8000**_

_**SC: 3**_

"I summon Sangan and then flip summon Mystic Tomato" Goodwin said. "Then I'll have Mystic Tomato attack your monster."

Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter was flipped over.

"I activate the effect of Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" Ayame said. "Whenever he's flipped face up, I can send the top four cards of my deck to the grave to destroy one card one the field, and I choose your Mystic Tomato."

Mystic Tomato was destroyed and Ayame smiled when she saw who was in the grave.

"I activate the effect of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my grave" Ayame said. "Since he was sent there directly from the deck, I can special summon him to the field."

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Goodwin said.

Ayame drew her card.

_**Ayame: 6000**_

_**SC: 4**_

_**Goodwin: 8000**_

_**SC: 4**_

"I play the Speed Spell - Angel Baton!" Ayame said. "By removing four speed counters, I can draw two cards from the deck and send a card to the grave."

"I activate my trap card, Dark Bribe" Goodwin said. "This trap card negates your spell and lets you draw a card."

Ayame drew a card. She saw it was a card that could be useful, but she would need to get her speed counters up to use it.

"Then my Wulf will attack your Sangan" Ayame said.

_**Goodwin: 6900**_

"I activate my Sangan's effect" Goodwin said. "When it's destroyed by battle, I can add a monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck to my hand, and I choose my Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca."

Ayame nodded, not looking forward to facing that card any time soon.

"I end my turn" Ayame said.

Goodwin drew his card.

_**Ayame: 6000**_

_**SC: 1**_

_**Goodwin: 6900**_

_**SC: 5**_

"I set a monster and end my turn" Goodwin said.

Ayame drew her card.

_**Ayame: 6000**_

_**SC: 2**_

_**Goodwin: 6900**_

_**SC: 6**_

"Wulf will attack your monster" Ayame said.

The monster was revealed to be Supay before it was destroyed.

"Then I'll set a card face down and end my turn" Ayame said.

Goodwin drew his card.

_**Ayame: 6000**_

_**SC: 3**_

_**Goodwin: 6900**_

_**SC: 7**_

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Goodwin said.

Ayame drew her card.

_**Ayame: 6000**_

_**SC: 4**_

_**Goodwin: 6900**_

_**SC: 8**_

Ayame smiled, seeing she had enough Speed Counters to use the card she got now.

"I play the Speed Spell - Charge of the Light Brigade!" Ayame said. "By removing four speed counters, I can send the top three cards of my deck to the grave to add a level four or lower lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Jain, Lightsworn Paladin."

_**SC: 0**_

"Then I'll summon my Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" Ayame said. "Then Jain will attack you directly."

_**Goodwin: 5100**_

"Then Wulf will attack you directly!" Ayame said.

_**Goodwin: 3000**_

"Then I set a card face down" Ayame said. "Since it's the end phase, I'll be sending the top two cards of my deck to the grave due to Jain's effect. I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

_**Ayame: 6000**_

_**SC: 1**_

_**Goodwin: 3000**_

_**SC: 9**_

"I summon Phantom Skyblaster" Goodwin said. "Then I activate its effect. When it's summoned, I can special summon Skyblaster tokens up to the amount of monsters I control."

One token was summoned to the field.

"I end my turn" Goodwin said.

Ayame drew her card.

_**Ayame: 6000**_

_**SC: 2**_

_**Goodwin: 3000**_

_**SC: 10**_

Ayame smiled, seeing a combo that would finish the duel.

"Wulf will attack your Phantom Skyblaster" Ayame said. "However, I also activate the effect of Honest from my hand. Before damage calculation, I can send this card to the graveyard to have a light monster I'm attacking with or being attacked gain attack equal to my opponent's monster."

Phantom Skyblaster was destroyed.

_**Goodwin: 900**_

"Then Jain will attack your Skyblaster Token" Ayame said.

Jain destroyed the Skyblaster Token.

"Then I'll play the Speed Spell - Sonic Buster!" Ayame said. "By removing two speed counters, I can inflict damage to your life points equal to half the attack to a monster I have on the field, and I choose my Wulf. I believe that wipes out the rest of your life points."

_**Ayame: 6000**_

_**SC: 0**_

_**Goodwin: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_


	31. Chapter 30 Light Always Prevails

**Chapter 30**

**Chapter Five: Signers vs. Dark Signers**

_Light always Prevails_

"Impossible! How can someone who is not even a Signer possess this kind of power?!" Goodwin shouted.

Goodwin smirked.

"Regardless, it is only the power of a human!" Goodwin said. "It is nothing compared to the power I now wield! You can do nothing to stop the King of the Underworld now!"

Suddenly, the mark of the Crimson Dragon disappeared from Goodwin.

"What do you mean?!" Goodwin shouted.

The marks returned to Jack, Leo, Luna, Akiza and Yusei.

"What's this?" Jack said.

"Our marks…" Akiza said.

"They're back!" Luna shouted.

"Did the Crimson Dragon turn down Goodwin?" Yusei said.

Suddenly, Ayame felt a burning sensation. Yusei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aya, your arm!" Yusei shouted.

Ayame looked down and her eyes widen in surprise. On her arm was the mark of the Dragon head.

"How can this be?!" Goodwin shouted. "Did the Crimson Dragon not make me his chosen one?!"

"No, he didn't" Yusei said. "He chose the close bond between friends instead! The bond we have can stand against any challenge! Through it, we can change the future!"

"I won't let that happen! I'll crush you right here and now!" Goodwin shouted. "I'll prove to you that I am the almighty one!"

Ayame got her duel disk from Yusei and put her Turbo Deck back in her deck box and got out her normal deck and put it in her Duel Disk.

"Be careful, Aya" Yusei said.

Ayame nodded and brought her duel disk out in front of her.

_"I am with you, Ayame"_ Light End Dragon's voice spoke from her head. _"Let's see this duel through to the end!"_

Ayame nodded.

"Let's duel!"

_**Ayame: 8000**_

_**Goodwin: 8000**_

"The first move is mine" Ayame said. "I activate the effect of Golden Ladybug from my hand" Ayame said. "By revealing this card during the standby phase, I gain 500 life points."

_**Ayame: 8500**_

"Then I activate the spell, Solar Recharge!" Ayame said. "So by discarding a lightsworn monster from my hand, I can draw two cards and then send the top two cards from my deck to the grave."

Ayame smirked when she saw who was in the grave.

"I activate the effect of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my grave" Ayame said. "Since he was sent there directly from the deck, I can special summon him to the field. Then I'll summon my Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress. Then I set two cards face down. Since it's now my end phase, I'll send the top three cards from my deck to the grave due to Lyla's effect. I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I summon Slate Warrior, then I equip it with Unstable Evolution" Goodwin said. "Since your life points are higher than mine, my monster has 2400 attack points. Then my monster will attack your Lyla."

Ayame smirked.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Ayame said. "This card negates your attack and lets me put it back down for another round."

"I set three cards face down and end my turn" Goodwin said.

Ayame drew her card.

"I activate the effect of Golden Ladybug from my hand to gain 500 life points" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 9000**_

"Then I'll tribute off my Lyla to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon" Ayame said. "Since I have two different lightsworn monsters in the grave, he gains 600 extra attack points. Then my dragon will attack your Slate Warrior!"

Slate Warrior was destroyed.

_**Goodwin: 7800**_

"I activate the effect of my Slate Warrior" Goodwin said. "When it's destroyed by battle, the monster it battled loses 500 attack and defense."

Ayame nodded.

"Then Wulf will attack you directly!" Ayame said.

"I activate my spell card, Fires of Doomsday!" Goodwin said. "This card lets me summon two Doomsday Tokens in defense position. These token can't be tributed unless it's for a dark monster."

Ayame nodded.

"Then Wulf will attack one of the tokens" Ayame said.

One of the tokens was destroyed.

"Then I activate my trap card, Glorious Illusion" Ayame said. "This trap card lets me summon a lightsworn monster from my grave, and I choose to bring back my Lyla. Then I'll have my Lyla attack the other token."

The other token was destroyed.

"Since it's the end phase, I'll send the top two and the the top three cards of my deck to the grave due to Lyla, Gragonith and Glorious Illusion" Ayame said. "I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I set a monster and end my turn" Goodwin said.

Ayame drew her card.

_**Ayame: 9000**_

_**Goodwin: 7800**_

" I activate the effect of Golden Ladybug from my hand to gain 500 life points" Ayame said.

_**Ayame: 9500**_

Ayame looked at the tuner monster in her hand and smiled. She could finally bring out her closest friend when it came to her duel spirits. The one who convinced her to stop being afraid of what others would think of her powers.

Light End Dragon appeared besides her spiritually.

_It is time for Goodwin to feel my power. It is time for me to shine my light on this battle. Are you ready, my mistress._

Ayame nodded. Ayame sent a quick smile to Yusei, confusing him, before she turned back to face Goodwin.

"I summon the tuner monster, Herald of Orange Light!" Ayame said.

As the monster appeared on the field, Jack and Yusei's eyes widened in shock.

She has a tuner monster?!" Yusei and Jack shouted.

Jack looked over at Yusei.

"This must have been the surprise she wanted to show us two years ago" Jack said.

Yusei nodded.

"She never had any tuners or Synchro Monsters at the time that we knew of" Yusei said.

Luna nodded.

"I've seen the monster she's going to summon" Luna said.

Akiza looked over at Luna.

"Really?" Akiza asked.

Luna nodded.

"From what I heard, she was very close to this monster before she was taken by Sayer" Luna answered. "She's known her for a long time during her trips to the Spirit World, even though she only got her card two years ago, shortly before Sayer kidnapped her. According to her, she's the one who convinced her to tell her other friends about her powers."

Yusei nodded, knowing this was the one he would have to thank for getting Ayame to finally see that she didn't have to be afraid of what others thought of her powers. All she had to be was to be herself.

Ayame took a deep breath before she pulled out Light End Dragon's card from her extra deck.

"I tune my Herald of Orange Light with my Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon to Synchro Summon Light End Dragon!" Ayame shouted. ""

Light End Dragon appeared on the field with a shining white light. Everyone looked at the dragon with awe but Ayame only smiled at her as Light End Dragon lower its head to rubbed against Ayame's shoulder affectionately. Ayame smiled and rubbed her forehead before Light End Dragon flew back up to face the monsters before her.

"Now, I'll have my Wulf attack your monster" Ayame said.

The monster was revealed to be Slate Warrior before it was destroyed.

"I activate the effect of my Slate Warrior" Goodwin said. "When it's destroyed by battle, the attacking monster loses 500 attack and defense."

Ayame nodded.

"Then my Lyla will attack you directly" Ayame said.

_**Goodwin: 6100**_

"Then my Light End Dragon will attack you directly!" Ayame said. "Heaven's Judgment!"

Light End Dragon fired a beam of white light that took some of Goodwin's life points.

_**Goodwin: 3500**_

"Since it's my end phase, I'll be sending the top three cards and the top two cards of my deck to the grave due to the effect of Lyla and Glorious Illusion" Ayame said. "I end my turn."

Goodwin drew his card.

"I play the field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor" Goodwin said. "By paying 1000 life points for each tribute required, I can summon a tribute monster without a tribute. So I pay 2000 life points, to summon my Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca."

Rasca appeared on the field. Rasca roared at Light End Dragon, who roared back just as loudly, angered at what the Immortals did to her friend, Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Now, I activate Rasca's effect" Goodwin said. "Since I normal summoned it, I can send up to three cards I control back to my hand to make you discard up to that many from your hand and have my Rasca gain 1000 attack points for each."

Ayame sent two cards to the graveyard, but she wasn't worried.

"Now, Rasca will attack your directly" Goodwin said.

Ayame smirked.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Ayame said. "This card negates your attack and lets me put it back down for another round."

"I end my turn" Goodwin said.

Ayame nodded and drew her card.

_**Ayame: 9500**_

Ayame smiled, knowing that this was the last turn of the duel.

"I'll activate Lyla's effect" Ayame said. "So by switching my Lyla to defense mode, I can destroy a spell or trap on your side of the field. So I'll destroy your field spell which takes your Earthbound Immortal down with it!"

The field spell and Rasca was destroyed. Light End Dragon roared in triumph at its destruction. Then Light End Dragon nodded at Ayame to give her the final command to end this duel. Ayame nodded and looked at Goodwin.

"Then Light End Dragon will wipe out the rest of your life points!" Ayame said. "Go, Heaven's Judgement!"

Light End Dragon fired a beam of shining light, wiping out the rest of Goodwin's life points and ending the duel.

_**Ayame: 9500**_

_**Goodwin: 0**_

_**Winner: Ayame**_

A light flashed and the Crimson Dragon roared loudly in the sky.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Goodwin yelled.

A light flashed and Goodwin, who was back to his old self, and Ayame were transported to a different space.

"Where are we?" Goodwin asked.

Then Roman walked up to them.

"Brother…" Goodwin said. "Heh. It seems we took the long way to get here, didn't we? Thanks to all of you, I finally realized something I had forgotten. The only way to stand against destiny is through the bond of friendship. Thank you."

Goodwin then looked at Roman.

"Let us finish this, through the bond we share as brothers" Goodwin said.

Then Goodwin and Roman walked through the light. Then Ayame was transported back to where Yusei was just as the Crimson Dragon defeated the King of the Underworld.

"Ayame!" Yusei shouted, relieved.

"Is it over?" Yusei asked.

Ayame nodded.

"Yes, it is" Ayame said. "In the end, Goodwin realized what we were trying to tell him. He left with Roman to go to the next life."

Yusei nodded.

"I see" Yusei said. "The power of our friendship has brought peace to this place once again."

Yusei then looked over towards where their friends were.

"Let's go" Yusei said.

Ayame nodded.


End file.
